


Can't run Away

by Ultranoir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, M/M, accenni zarry, corse clandestine, pianti e disperazione, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranoir/pseuds/Ultranoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| Zayn/Liam, vago Zayn/Harry | oneshot divisa in due capitoli | corseclandestine!AU | se vuoi angst leggila lol |<br/>Zayn sente il mondo crollargli addosso dopo l'incidente. Ogni persona cara, ogni speranza che aveva svanisce quando Liam lo lascia a morire, in solitudine. La cosa che non si aspetta, è che a salvarlo sarà la persona che credeva di odiare, e lo aiuterà a rimettersi in piedi, per ricominciare a lottare e per andarsi a prendere ciò che aveva perso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **;** questa cosa che faccio è **_imbarazzante_**. lo so che ho da aggiornare un'altra fanfiction da tipo venti secoli ormai ma vi giuro, vi giuro che prima o poi lo farò, nel mentre potete leggere questa perla che mi è venuta per caso, _diciamo_. E' la prima volta che scrivo ziam, ma l'amore è amore, **chi se ne frega** , non uccidetemi per lo zarry, anche se so alcune di voi lo odiano, lol. pace, vi voglio bene. venitemi a parlare sul tumblr **[uno](http://me-anewerror.tumblr.com)** , o sul [**due**](http://xo-hurricane.tumblr.com), se vi piace di più. **p.s.** pubblicherò questa storia anche su **efp** , [**england**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=44970).  
>   
>  buona lettura,   
>  **Ultranoir**  
>   

**CAN’T RUN AWAY**

.

 _You once said_ **I'll never walk away**  
**I'll never sail away, I'll never go**  
And I was there standing outside your door  
Waiting for you to show me how to **stay**  
  
I've been there before,  
Hoping and trying to make things right  
But now I don't know  
Honey, these arms that once held you are

  
_**ready to fight**_

**_._ **

 

È una sera di inizio settembre, tipica con la sua brezza un po’ calda e un po’ fredda della fine estate Londinese. La strada asfaltata davanti ai loro occhi è illuminata di tanto in tanto da qualche lampione ancora in vita. Tutto attorno, il buio. Un buio che sembra vuoto, un buio che è in realtà solo nella mente di chi è all’interno dell’auto, in attesa.

Dispersi, o meglio nascosti, su qualche strada di campagna Inglese, Liam e Zayn sono seduti all’interno della macchina da corsa del primo. Una macchina che ha creato, pezzo dopo pezzo, con le sue mani partendo dalla base di una vecchia Mustang. La chiama “la sua piccola”, a volte. Zayn ride per il modo in cui Liam tratta la sua auto. Gli fa notare anche, di tanto in tanto, che lo tratta anche meglio di come tratta lui, il suo vero fidanzato.

 

Zayn non ricorda il momento in cui Liam ha iniziato a correre, non lo ricorda perché non era lì la prima volta, forse, con tutte le probabilità, non lo conosceva neanche all’epoca. Sa però che corre da abbastanza tempo da diventare uno dei più acclamati, durante le gare.

Quando si sono conosciuti, Liam non ha mai menzionato le corse, neanche per sbaglio. Non che fosse un segreto di stato, ma considerando che le corse clandestine sono, appunto, clandestine, di certo ha ben pensato che non servisse dirlo subito ad un quasi mezzo sconosciuto.

È passato più di un anno dalla prima volta che Zayn ha visto Liam correre. Quel giorno si è rifiutato di salire con lui in auto nonostante i vari “ti prego, andrà tutto bene te lo prometto!” esasperati di Liam. Zayn ricorda di aver infilato la testa dentro il finestrino dell’auto e aver posato le labbra sulle sue, guardandolo negli occhi con imbarazzo. Poi gli ha detto, con voce impaurita, “ti prego io, stai attento”.

Quello fu il loro primo bacio, se così può definirsi. Il bacio vero però, avvenne a fine gara: Zayn aveva il cuore a mille, aveva visto Liam fare manovre azzardatissime e sapeva bene che lo faceva per mettersi in mostra davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando l’auto ha inchiodato allo stop, finendo la corsa, Liam è sceso con un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. Zayn, dall’altra parte, era terrorizzato, quasi gli tremavano le mani dalla paura. Gli aveva corso incontro, i palmi aperti contro il suo petto mentre gli dava una piccola spinta, “maledizione Liam! Non farlo mai più ti prego…” la voce gli tremava per le mille emozioni che provava in quel momento. Liam lo aveva guardato stupito, poi aveva sorriso dolce. Il sorriso più smielato che Zayn avesse mai visto, ma la cosa più bella sono state le sue mani calde sulle sue guance, quando se lo è tirato vicino, e lo ha baciato _davvero_ , per la prima volta.

È passato più di un anno dalla prima volta che Zayn ha visto Liam correre. È volato via come fosse niente, e ciò che era strano, fuori dal normale, era diventato abitudine. Una abitudine che non saziava mai Zayn. Era come ossigeno, nutrimento, qualcosa di cui non riusciva a fare mai a meno.

Liam era entrato dentro ogni cosa di Zayn, dentro ogni dettaglio e crepa della sua vita, fino alle cose più piccole, ai segreti più nascosti. Era lui, solo lui, ovunque guardava. E non smetteva mai di ringraziare il cielo, per quel dono.

 

È una sera di inizio settembre, e loro sono lì, in attesa. Zayn volta il capo verso sinistra, uno spazio vuoto che viene colmato da un’auto scura che si porta al loro fianco. Il rombo del motore caldo, e Zayn osserva il ragazzo all’interno. Lo guarda in silenzio per qualche istante, osserva la linea del suo profilo e poi sospira, “è Harry Styles”. E lo dice per informare Liam, perché di certo vorrà sapere contro chi sta gareggiando, soprattutto se è il tizio che solo il mese prima ha mandato fuori strada il suo migliore amico.

Liam, al suo fianco, ruota il capo a guardare il ragazzo a sua volta. Zayn lo sente scrollare le spalle e dire in un mormorio “mangerà la polvere della mia piccola”, e battere il palmo della mano un paio di volte sul voltante, come ad incitare la propria auto. Zayn si volta a guardarlo, gli sorride sghembo, divertito,

“Sei ridicolo quando fai così…” lo prende in giro, allungando una mano a punzecchiargli il fianco; gesto che fa ridere Liam, che si contorce per il solletico.

Zayn volta di nuovo il capo a guardare una ragazza poco vestita avanzare in loro direzione. Si fa la sua passerella sull’asfalto, andando a mettersi tra le due macchine, in attesa di dare il via alla gara. Solo ora Zayn sente gli urli e la musica. Il fracasso che era lì anche prima, ma che stava ignorando. Osserva i volti delle persone che non vedono l’ora di godersi lo spettacolo, anche se uno di quei volti in particolare è tutto fuorché eccitato e Zayn, in parte, lo capisce.

 

Nonostante il tempo passato in quell’auto, Zayn non è mai stato un grande fan delle corse, ma forse è proprio l’adrenalina, la paura, l’inconsapevolezza, a tenerlo legato sul quel sedile vicino a Liam ogni volta. Non riesce a farne a meno, come se gli portasse via la lucidità e il senso di ciò che è pericoloso o no. E anche quando si rende conto di tutto questo, non vuole privarsene un istante. È come se questa cosa li tenesse legati, uniti, vivi. Zayn non può rinunciarvi.

Louis invece, che lo guarda con disappunto dal ciglio della strada, continua a dirgli di smetterla. Ogni maledetta volta che c’è una gara, ogni volta che ne ha la possibilità. Gli ripete incessantemente lo stesso disco, ancora e ancora. Ma Zayn non è un tipo che ama seguire i consigli degli altri, gli sta bene farsi male con le proprie mani, a volte. Di certo, gli ultimi consigli che seguirebbe sono proprio quelli di Louis che di cazzate, se possibile, ne ha fatte anche più di lui.

Zayn lo guarda, accenna un sorriso verso di lui, ma Louis in risposta non fa niente. Lo fissa con amarezza e questo stona terribilmente con l’umore della gente che gli sta accanto. Zayn, forse ingenuamente, alza una mano e la muove facendo tamburellare le dita sul finestrino, cercando di salutarlo. Solo adesso Louis in risposta scuote il capo e si volta, dando una gomitata al ragazzo che aveva vicino, per farsi spazio mentre sparisce tra la folla. 

Gli occhi di Zayn saltano tra la gente, l’urgenza di ritrovare i suoi capelli scompigliati ed i suoi occhi che riconoscerebbe sempre tra mille. Sente il proprio fiato farsi corto, come se la paura lo avvolgesse istantaneamente.

Si volta di scatto verso Liam che invece sembra non essersi accorto del rumore assordante che invade la testa di Zayn. È concentrato a guardare la ragazza con le braccia alzate e Zayn non fa in tempo a seguire la linea dei suoi occhi che sente un rombo assordante, le urla, e la macchina che si muove sull’asfalto generando fumo alle loro spalle.

Zayn spinge la schiena contro il sedile, chiude gli occhi un istante e le dita vanno a stringere il sedile sotto di sé con terrore,

“Liam, v-va piano…” riesce a mormore dal nulla, anche se teme che l’altro non possa sentirlo. Alza gli occhi a guardarlo, e quando vede quel sorriso dolce sulle sue labbra riesce ad immaginare il taglio che hanno i suoi occhi, e la curvatura delle sue sopracciglia. È come se tutto il resto si annullasse quando Liam è lì. Basta uno sguardo, o a volte anche meno, e Zayn ritrova la calma, il silenzio, la serenità,

“Va tutto bene Zaynie,” la mano va al cambio, aumentando la marcia “so cosa faccio” continua. Zayn sorride, perché sa che Liam ha perfettamente ragione e mentalmente si dà dello sciocco, per averne dubitato.

Come se si risvegliasse da uno strano sonno, Zayn volta il capo alla propria sinistra, ricordandosi del fatto che c’è qualcuno lì, contro cui stanno gareggiando. L’auto scura sta riprendendo terreno, e si fa sempre più avanti, fino ad affiancarsi a loro. Harry si volta, come se potesse sentire il suo sguardo addosso e poi sorride, un sorriso sporco, di quelli che fanno rabbrividire, o almeno è così gli pare, da qui. Zayn non fa in tempo ad aprire la bocca ed avvertire Liam, che l’altra auto azzera la distanza e va a rigare la loro fiancata, prima di scontrarcisi completamente, facendo perdere il controllo per un istante a Liam, che sbanda prima di riprendere il controllo dell’auto.

“Figlio di puttana” borbotta Liam stringendo le mani sul volante così fortemente che le nocche si fanno bianche.

Zayn lo osserva pietrificato. Si aspetta qualcosa che non arriva, una reazione qualsiasi. Invece lo guarda mentre l’altro osserva la strada, come se non fosse successo niente. Zayn non sa cosa dire, gli serve una seconda botta dell’altra macchina per sbattere il pugno della mano contro il cruscotto avanti a se e voltarsi con tutto il busto in direzione di Liam “cazzo!” esclama. L’altra mano va a colpire contro il suo braccio, quasi è uno schiaffo, una provocazione,

“Liam premi quel dannato acceleratore! Che cosa stai facendo?!”, glielo urla con rabbia mentre lo guarda accigliato e scosso.

Liam, dì risposta, non dice niente, ma Zayn può chiaramente vedere la piega che le sue labbra prendono e la luce che attraversa i suoi occhi. Non è un sorriso dolce il suo, è il sorriso di chi ha qualcosa in mente ma non lo dice e Zayn sa riconoscere la differenza.

Lo segue in ogni suo movimento, lo guarda abbassare la mano e cambiare la marcia velocemente, mentre il pedale dell’acceleratore arriva fino in fondo. La macchina emette un ruggito quasi spaventoso quando, a pochi metri dal giro di boa, Liam tira il freno a mano, una serie di manovre che Zayn non saprebbe ripetere e la macchina si trova a fare un giro di 180 gradi perfetti senza alcuna sbavatura.

Di nuovo il piede sull’acceleratore, e la marcia che ingrana mentre riprendono a muoversi verso la postazione di partenza, dove la gara è iniziata e dove si concluderà. Zayn si volta velocemente, guarda lo sfidante fare la stessa manovra solo ora, ma, ormai, sanno tutti che è troppo tardi per recuperare i metri perduti. Zayn si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata. Una risata che forse potrebbe risuonare isterica, ma è l’adrenalina nel sangue che fa tutto il lavoro.

Gli occhi brillanti guardano il profilo di Liam che non sorride più adesso, troppo concentrato sulla strada che si apre sotto le ruote dell’auto. Schiude le labbra per dirgli qualcosa, ma alla fine si limita a guarda il suo profilo, che si illumina man mano sempre più con le luci del traguardo.

Il suo cuore rallenta i battiti lentamente, e il corpo non è più rigido come solo pochi istanti prima. Anche oggi è finita.

 

Arrivano alla linea di fine con una sgommata, inchiodando vicino alle persone che urlano come pazzi il nome di Liam. A volte Zayn crede che siano esagerati ad incitarlo così, come se fosse un forte e valoroso guerriero uscito indenne da un mortale combattimento. Il pensiero fa ridere Zayn, perché se lo immagina, di tanto in tanto, un Liam vestito da gladiatore. E poi, come se non bastasse, teme che Liam si monti troppo la testa, perché ha questo vizio, a volte.

Zayn scende dall’auto, sente le gambe tremargli dall’emozione -gli capita tutte le volte- e, subito dopo, una stretta attorno la vita sospingerlo. Quando alza gli occhi scuri e ancora agitati, vede Liam con una bottiglia di birra già in mano, mentre lo porta via, lontano dalla gente, un po’ più al buio, proprio come piace fare a loro dopo ogni corsa.

A Liam non è mai importato della fama, della gente che chiama il suo nome. Lui fa questo perché gli piace, e se c’è un’altra cosa che gli piace fare, è tirare Zayn lontano dalla folla dopo una gara. È ciò che fa ora. Zayn adora, ama, quando fa così. Quando lo bacia senza preavviso, quando lo fa passionalmente. Gli ricorda che è desiderato, che è amato in ogni modo possibile si possa essere amati.

Un bacio che sa di birra e adrenalina, e di passione. Liam sorride contro il loro bacio e socchiude gli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Zayn,

“Ti amo”, mormora, e sa che forse vorrebbe dirgli altro, ma Zayn non lo fa finire perché va a posare le proprie labbra contro le sue, di nuovo, come se non potesse aspettare un secondo di più, prima di rispondere,

“Ti amo anche io”

 

****

 

Zayn ricorda la prima volta che è salito su quell’auto. Il modo in cui Louis gli aveva pregato di non farlo, ma a lui non era importato niente. Troppo accecato dall’amore e dall’adrenalina per rinunciarvi.

Liam era poggiato contro la macchina parcheggiata sul suo vialetto di casa, lo aspettava come si aspetta la propria ragazza uscire da scuola, ma nonostante il liceo per Zayn fosse finito già da qualche anno, quella sera, si era sentito proprio in quel modo. Come un adolescente pazzamente e follemente innamorato.

Aveva lasciato Louis sulla soglia della propria casa senza curarsene, mentre lui scendeva di corsa i gradini per correre incontro Liam di cui ricorda il sorriso smagliante e le parole, “ti porto a fare un giro” aveva detto e Zayn, quasi col fiato sospeso aveva annuito.

Si era voltato dicendo a Louis che sarebbe tornato presto, anche se non ci credeva.

Non tornò presto, e per quanto riguarda Louis, probabilmente non tornò mai.

Non è stata cattiveria, di certo la cattiveria è qualcosa per cui Zayn non può essere accusato. Si sa, l’amore a volte dà alla testa, come la rabbia, come l’odio, come mille altre emozioni che vengono esasperate.

Zayn ricorda i baci sui sedili posteriori dell’auto e i finestrini appannati. Ricorda le mani calde di Liam studiare accuratamente ogni centimetro della sua pelle tremante. Momenti che per Zayn significano tanto e forse tutto a volte.

 

 ****

 

Zayn bussa un paio di volte contro il portone di legno scuro e attende sulla soglia più di un minuto per quanto gli sembra, prima di vedere comparire Louis sulla porta. Si guardano per un istante di troppo e a Zayn sembra che Louis sia quasi stupito di vederlo. Strano, visto che negli ultimi dieci anni hanno passato così tanto tempo insieme da diventare praticamente come fratelli. _Morbosi_.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiede Louis con tono stanco e forse addirittura scocciato. Zayn, se potesse, farebbe cadere la propria mascella aa terra,

“Che significa ce ci faccio qui? Da quando è una novità che vengo da te?”. Fa un passo in avanti, non aspetta di essere invitato ed entrare, dirigendosi verso il divano dove va a buttarsi con un sospiro. Sente la porta chiudersi e i passi di Louis che si fanno vicini,

“Scusa, pensavo ch--cioè, non ti aspettavo, tutto qui…”

Zayn osserva Louis mentre si fa vicino e raddrizza la schiena, cercando di carpire qualcosa dalla sua espressione, “sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?” chiede allungando un braccio, andando a prendere la sua mano per tirarlo seduto al proprio fianco. Louis sospira, si lascia trascinare seduto prima di stringersi nelle spalle,

“Lasciamo stare, piuttosto, come mai non sei con Liam?”

Zayn sorride. Sentire quel nome gli fa dimenticare il resto, “sta organizzando una festa a sorpresa per domani, per il suo amico Josh--hey, perché non vieni anche tu?”

Louis scuote il capo, “non so se è il caso”,

“Perché? Pensavo ti piacessero le feste, che ti prende?” Zayn è accigliato, studia ogni espressione che Louis si lascia sfuggire.

Non è mai stato semplice per lui capire Louis, soprattutto all’inizio. Crede che sia davvero bravo a nascondere i suoi problemi e ciò che pensa, se non fosse così, sarebbe Zayn ad essere pessimo a capire la gente e spera davvero che non sia questo il caso.  Gli ci vuole qualche istante a Louis per rispondere, ma quando lo fa sorride, un sorriso convincente dei suoi,

“E va bene, ci sarò”.

 

Quando Zayn è sulla porta e fa per uscire, si volta un’ultima volta, guardando Louis, “perché te ne sei andato, l’altra sera?”

Louis non risponde subito, probabilmente pensava di essere scampato alla domanda, ma poi si limita a sospirare e dice, “sai già il perché”.

Zayn annuisce. Vorrebbe dirgli qualcos’altro, ma alla fine si limita a lasciar stare e si volta, riprendendo a camminare sul vialetto. A volte vorrebbe che Louis fosse più simile a lui. Soprattutto adesso, che sembrano non riuscire a trovare niente in comune.

 

 ****

 

Quando Liam apre la porta di casa sua Zayn può chiaramente sentire un distinto odore di bruciato venire dall’interno. Guarda Liam accigliato, lasciando scivolare gli occhi lungo la sua figura, scrutandolo,

 “È farina… quella?” chiede, alzando una mano e andando a sfregare su una sua spalla, facendo spargere i residui di farina nell’aria.

Liam alza una mano, si sfrega il naso, “io… diciamo che cercavo di fare qualcosa di utile per la società, una volta tanto…”

Zayn scoppia a ridere sonoramente a quelle parole. Fa un passo in avanti verso di lui e si sporge in sua direzione andando a posare la bocca sulla sua, un bacio leggero. Entrambe le mani si posano contro il suo petto e lo spinge all’interno, mentre con una gamba chiude la porta d’ingresso.

“Quindi? Cosa stavi preparando?” Chiede in un sussurro, contro la sua bocca, mentre lui si sfila la giacca di pelle, lasciandola cadere a terra senza curarsi di niente. Liam ride contro la sua bocca, si lascia spingere verso la cucina senza opporsi. Solo una volta superata la soglia della cucina, Liam cerca di divincolarsi, “aspetta, aspet---il pollo” e gli si allontana, andando verso il forno, aprendolo.

La montagna di fumo che fuoriesce lo colpisce dritto in faccia e si alza di colpo, con un gemito di dolore dovuto al calore, “che frana” borbotta, mentre va a prendere degli stracci, tirando fuori la teglia con il pollo, posandola sopra il ripiano.

Zayn lo guarda senza dire niente, ma non riesce a trattenere il sorriso ampio che gli fa dolere le guance.

“Pollo? E che ci hai fatto con la farina?” chiede quindi una volta che Liam sembra essersi ripreso.

Il ragazzo si volta a guardarlo, il sorriso ampio sulle labbra “il dolce, ovviamene”.

Zayn scuote il capo incredulo, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui “e come mai tutto questo, oggi? Potevamo ordinare una pizza… lo sai che non ho bisogno di queste cose…”,

Liam posa una mano sul suo fianco. Gli occhi fissi nei suoi e le sue labbra hanno l’accenno di un sorriso, un abbozzo di dolcezza mentre avvicina il viso al suo, posando la bocca sulla sua fronte, in un gesto che Zayn adora perché lo fa sentire protetto,

“Non lo so… volevo fosse speciale, oggi…” mormora Liam, annuendo una volta, mentre si tira appena contro Zayn che, adesso, non ha bisogno di altre spiegazioni.

 

Finiscono per mangiare senza nemmeno apparecchiare, sopra il bancone ancora sporco di farina e tutto il resto, ma è così che a loro piace. Romantico al punto giusto e completamente unico.

Zayn si dice che la sua vita non potrebbe essere meglio di questa, perché ha tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno proprio lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. Anche se tutto il mondo dovesse andare a pezzi, se l’intera umanità sparisse, a lui basta sapere che quel ragazzo è lì con lui, e qualsiasi cosa andrà bene. Sempre.

 

 ****

 

Nell’aria, oggi, c’è qualcosa di strano e no, non è la puzza di bruciato, non è nemmeno il fatto che Liam abbia cucinato per lui. È come se delle energie, attorno a loro, stiano cambiando. Zayn lo fa presente a Liam, poi, mentre distesi sul divano guardano distratti uno stupido show,

“È il vino…” risponde Liam sbadigliando, accarezzandogli i capelli distrattamente. Zayn, però, non crede sia il vino.

È più una sensazione, qualcosa di cui non è certo, ma allo stesso tempo, nel retro della sua mente, è come se sapesse,

“Liam, posso chiederti una cosa?” ruota il capo verso di lui, andando ad abbassare il volume della televisione. Il gesto attira l’attenzione dell’altro che ora, assonnato e vagamente contrariato, si volta a guardarlo.

Quando Liam si accorge della serietà dello sguardo di Zayn quasi si allarma, tirandosi su con la schiena per potersi permettere una visuale migliore sul suo volto, “dimmi, ti ascolto…”

Zayn sospira. Forse non è il modo e nemmeno il momento giusto per tirare fuori certi discorsi. Hanno passato una così bella serata e il pensiero di rovinarla gli fa cambiare idea. Scuote il capo, cerca di nascondersi dietro un sorriso “è solo una sciocchezza, lascia stare…”

Liam sorride, alza una mano a carezzargli il viso, e nel sentire la pressione sul mento, Zayn si trova costretto ad alzare il viso, per guardarlo negli occhi. Liam sembra però capire quell’espressione, e sospira “non è una sciocchezza se ti fa avere questa faccia, dimmi cos’hai”

Zayn si morde la bocca, e sa che se anche provasse a cambiare discorso Liam ci ritornerebbe fino alla fine. Così si prende un’altra manciata di secondi, prima di parlare, “ci pensi mai… a quando smetterai di correre?”

Si può vedere chiaramente che non era di certo quella la domanda che Liam si aspettava. Lo ha preso decisamente alla sprovvista. Zayn, forse, si sente addirittura come un traditore per aver portato a galla questa cosa, perché sa bene quanto Liam ci tenga. E sa quante discussioni hanno già affrontato a riguardo. Non veri litigi, ma è capitato più di una volta che Zayn facesse riferimento a qualcosa di simile, ma non è mai stato altrettanto diretto.

Liam, che lo guarda in silenzio, non dice niente in risposta ma distoglie lo sguardo e il sorriso scompare con una velocità che fa quasi rabbrividire Zayn. Poi l’altro si stringe nelle spalle e con naturalezza dice, “io non voglio smettere di correre…”

Il modo spensierato con cui lo dice però, non si addice al disagio che gli si legge in faccia e Zayn vorrebbe davvero non doverlo vedere così, mai. Quindi, come se niente fosse, si limita ad annuire e a rispondere con un vago “capito”. Allunga subito dopo una mano, gli carezza il viso cercando di ritrovare i suoi occhi e cerca con tutto se stesso di infondergli tranquillità,

“Era solo una curiosità… è il vino, scusa” la butta lì, anche se dentro di sé sa bene non essere questo il punto.

Liam annuisce subito, e senza continuare il discorso risponde velocemente, “sì, lo avevo detto”.

 

 ****

 

Nel bel mezzo della notte, Zayn ancora non è riuscito ad addormentarsi mentre Liam, al suo fianco, respira profondamente da più di due ore, o almeno è così che gli sembra, perché non ha idea di che ore siano. Guarda le ombre del corpo di Liam, grazie alla luce flebile dei lampioni che entra della finestra della camera da letto. Lo guarda immerso nel silenzio di quella stanza immobile e può sentire il proprio cuore battere piano e ritmico all’interno della propria cassa toracica. La mente vuota, non sta pensando a niente di particolare, ma è ciò a cui non pensa che lo tiene sveglio. Lentamente, cercando di non far rumore, si mette seduto sul letto e allunga una mano andando ad accendere la piccola lampada del comodino.

Porta le mani al viso, si sfrega gli occhi e poi sospira. Allunga una mano afferrando il proprio telefono all’interno del cassetto del comodino. Osserva il proprio viso riflesso sullo schermo scuro e si vede distrutto di stanchezza. Una smorfia contrariata nel vedersi così e sblocca la schermata, cercando di evitare il proprio riflesso. Sullo schermo spicca un messaggio non letto di Louis, mandato in tarda serata. Legge quel nome un paio di volte di troppo, dicendosi che forse dovrebbe leggerlo, ma quando sta per premervi sopra sente un rantolio provenire dal proprio fianco. Volta il capo e vede Liam con una mano coprirsi gli occhi, mentre si guarda attorno confuso,

“Tesoro, che succede?” la voce impastata dal sonno fa sorride Zayn che va a posare velocemente il telefono, spegnendo la luce che probabilmente infastidisce la vista di Liam.

“Scusa se ti ho svegliato, non riesco a prendere sonno…” dice in un sussurro, infilandosi sotto le coperte di nuovo, più vicino all’altro che ora allunga le braccia per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio,

“Potevi svegliarmi…” risponde Liam ad occhi chiusi, mentre va a nascondere il viso contro il collo di Zayn.

Il moro sorride dolce, carezzando i capelli dell’altro e schiude le labbra per rispondere, ma sente quasi subito il respiro pesante di Liam, segno che si è riaddormentato di già e così, stretto in quell’abbraccio caldo, Zayn si dice che può smettere di preoccuparsi e che probabilmente è ora di dormire anche per lui.

Gli ci vuole poco a prendere sonno così, cullato dal calore di quell’abbraccio, dimenticando fuori qualsiasi cosa lo stesse turbando fino a solo qualche minuto prima.

 

 ****

 

Quando Zayn apre gli occhi il sole già filtra dalla finestra. Si rigira nelle coperte mugolando assonnato e poi, voltandosi verso Liam, lo trova lì, a fissarlo. Quando incrocia il suo sguardo non può fare a meno di sorridere, scivola sul materasso, avvicinandosi a lui, andando a posare la bocca sul suo petto nudo, “buongiorno…” mormora contro la sua pelle, dolce, “non lavori, oggi?” chiede poi, alzando il viso verso di lui per poterlo guardare in viso,

Liam scuote il capo, “ho deciso di prendermi il giorno libero, visto che tra due settimane ricominciano le tue lezioni, volevo passare un po’ di tempo in più con te, e approfittare finché posso…”

Zayn rimane in silenzio a guardarlo per un po’ mentre Liam con una mano gli scosta qualche ciuffo dal viso. Non è confuso né sorpreso di quelle parole, perché è decisamente da Liam, però, senza dire niente in risposta, allunga il viso a va a baciarlo.

La bocca contro la sua è secca, ancora intorpidita dal sonno. Gli occhi chiusi contro i suoi mentre una mano scivola dal suo petto fin dietro il collo. Con i polpastrelli carezza i capelli corti dell’altro, tarandoli piano tra le dita.

È un bacio lento, per niente affrettato. È un bacio del mattino, stanco, un po’ languido. Il corpo di Zayn ancora accaldato, così come quello di Liam che ora allunga un braccio, andando ad avvolgere la sua vita, tirandoselo contro.

Zayn si morde la bocca piano nel sentire le labbra dell’altro scendere lungo il suo collo, dove si sofferma a lasciare piccoli disegni di baci umidi. Sente il suo sorriso contro la pelle e questo fa sorridere anche lui,

Non fa in tempo a dirgli niente, o a contrastare i suoi movimenti che si sente sospingere dal corpo dell’altro, finendo per lasciarsi sovrastare. La schiena contro il materasso, la testa sul cuscino. Il suo petto contro quello di Liam che ancora lo tiene stretto e adesso le labbra di entrambi sono schiuse. Si guardano a distanza di qualche centimetro, senza dire una parola.

La paura di parlare, dire qualcosa di superfluo. Zayn sa che non ha bisogno di parole, adesso. Si limita ad osservare la linea dei suoi occhi, la curvatura delle sue ciglia ancora impolverate dal sonno. Osserva il colore delle iridi e la profondità delle sue pupille. Scruta ogni centimetro e millimetro di quel viso che conosce già a memoria ma che non lo stanca mai. Alza una mano, le dita sottili che scivolano lungo la sua mascella disegnandone i contorni, poi alza il viso, e lascia che le loro labbra si scontrino di nuovo.

Una abitudine che non diventa mai tale, non annoia mai, non stanca mai. Se potesse, di dice Zayn, rimarrebbe così per sempre.

Zayn non ha mai pensato al futuro, ha sempre preferito vivere la sua vita al giorno, prendendo ciò che veniva, ma adesso, quando guarda Liam, quando lo osserva distante, o semplicemente quando lo pensa, non può fare altro che immaginarsi con lui, fra un anno, cinque, o dieci. Si vede invecchiare con lui al suo fianco, tenergli la mano fino alla fine, seduti davanti un camino acceso, a tenersi stretti come in un film.

Gli piacerebbe da impazzire.

Sotto le coperte calde, illuminate dalla luce che filtra dalle finestre, Zayn rimane stretto al corpo di Liam, stringe le gambe contro i suoi fianchi, mentre la sua bocca percorre la sua pelle.

Fanno l’amore lentamente, riempendo l’aria di mugolii leggeri, gemiti dolci contro le rispettive bocche. Fanno l’amore dolcemente, come fossero immersi in un sogno, con la delicatezza di ogni gesto e la gentilezza di ogni sguardo. Zayn graffia la sua schiena senza fargli male, Liam sussurra parole dolci al suo orecchio, lo fa ridere, di tanto in tanto. Poi geme contro il suo orecchio, e Zayn gli mordicchia la mascella. Una danza lenta, intima, che appartiene solo a loro. Fanno l’amore come fossero eteri, angelici, con i loro corpi che si incastrano alla perfezione, e ogni curva si completa.

Alla fine si addormentano di nuovo, l’uno sopra l’altro, sporchi ma non curanti.

C’è sempre tempo, per farsi una doccia.

 

 ****

 

Zayn se ne sta poggiato contro una parete della sala che, ora, è particolarmente affollata, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena e il sorriso stampato in faccia mentre gli occhi non si staccano un attimo dalla figura di Liam.

Liam, che al centro del salotto, con una bottiglia di birra in mano a mo’ di microfono sembra intrattenere uno spettacolo comico. La gente ride alle sue battute, così come ride Zayn. Tutti vogliono bene a Liam, un ragazzo bello, genuino, che non farebbe mai male ad una mosca, nemmeno volendo. Fa ridere tutti, in quella stanza, e più Zayn lo guarda, più non può fare a meno di notare quanto in realtà quelle battute siano estremamente banali, eppure, recitate da quella bocca, sembrano gli aneddoti più comici che chiunque abbia mai sentito.

È mentre guarda Liam, che al suo orecchio arriva il rumore della porta d’entrata che si chiude troppo fortemente, ed una voce alta, appena sopra la musica, che vorrebbe in realtà non aver sentito. Sospira e si volta, allontanandosi dalla parete, cercando di vedere tra la gente nel corridoio chi è entrato, ma non fa nemmeno in tempo a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto che la figura di Harry Styles avanza tra la gente, accompagnato da due ragazzi che più che amici sembrano i suoi scagnozzi. Quando Harry nota che Zayn lo sta fissando alza un braccio per salutarlo, sorridendo divertito.

Zayn si volta, lo ignora completamente. Vorrebbe che Liam non lo vedesse, perché se la prenderebbe a male. Harry che si presenta alla festa in onore di Josh, per la fine della sua riabilitazione (causata dall’incidente provocato dal non altri che Harry, appunto).

Zayn cerca di precedere Harry all’interno del salotto, andando verso Liam che, però, guarda già alle sue spalle. La sua espressione cambia radicalmente, si fa serio, scuro. Gli cammina incontro, ma sa che in realtà sta puntato a chi è alle sue spalle. Cerca di pararsi avanti a lui, alza le mani contro il suo petto, facendo una leggera pressione,

“Hey, Liam, lascia stare andiamo…”, Liam abbassa gli occhi, lo guarda un istante forse un po’ confuso e sembra aver ascoltato Zayn quando va a fare un sorso dalla bottiglia di birra che ancora ha in mano. Non fa in tempo a finire di mandar giù che mette la bottiglia in mano a Zayn, e lo supera, senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Zayn sospira, voltandosi velocemente per seguire i suoi movimenti. Sa che Liam non lo fa con cattiveria, ma alle volte preferirebbe fosse meno impulsivo di così.

“Liam!” Lo chiama un’altra volta, più per disperazione che altro, ma non insiste.

“Payne! Vieni a salutarmi!” la voce di Harry è alta, le braccia aperte mentre aspetta Liam che in realtà gli si piazza davanti con fare cagnesco.

Zayn non può sentire cosa gli sta dicendo, perché la musica è troppo alta e scuote il capo. Si volta, andando a poggiare la bottiglia di birra sul tavolinetto della sala. Nessuno sembra realmente interessato a cosa sta avvenendo, forse tutti un po’ troppo ubriachi per badarci. Persino Josh sembra non curarsene.

Zayn si guarda attorno, e alla fine l’unica faccia familiare che ritrova è sempre quella. Gli sorride amaro e gli si avvicina. Alza una mano andando a posare una mano sul suo fianco, sporgendosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, di saluto, “sono contento che alla fine tu sia riuscito a fare un salto”, gli dice, contro l’orecchio.

Louis sorride appena, “scusa, non sono potuto venire prima…”,

Zayn segue il suo sguardo, andando a finire per guardare Liam, di nuovo,

“Ci sono problemi?” chiede.

Zayn si stringe nelle spalle, perché per quanto la situazione sia tesa, non ha davvero idea di cosa si stiano dicendo, “non lo so… Harry è l’ultima persona che Liam avrebbe voluto vedere, stasera”.

Proprio in quel momento Harry si volta, prendendo a camminare verso l’uscita e Liam lo segue, senza alcuna esitazione.

Zayn guarda un istante Louis e poi, allarmato, cerca di farsi spazio per seguire i due. Un ragazzo urla “corsa!”, e chi lo sente esclama ed esulta, creando un flusso di gente che cerca di uscire dalla casa, per riversarsi in strada. A quella parola Zayn velocizza il passo, guarda la schiena di Liam nel vialetto farsi vicina e poi allunga un braccio, aggrappandosi alla sua manica per tirarlo e farlo voltare,

Quando Liam si volta a guardarlo sembra non capire e Zayn s’acciglia,

“Che stai facendo? Sei impazzito?!” chiede. Il tono di voce leggermente più alto del solito. Sente la gente alle proprie spalle esaltata, qualcuno incita a sbrigarsi. Zayn invece sente di voler sprofondare, mentre guarda quegli occhi che tanto conosce, ma che non rispecchiano i propri, adesso.

“Z, va tutto bene” è ciò che dice Liam. Zayn sa che lo fa per rassicurarlo, ma differentemente da tutte le altre volte, oggi, non ci riesce. Se può, lo spaventa ancora di più.

Liam si divincola e riprende a camminare verso la sua auto, ma Zayn gli corre dietro, gli si para davanti di nuovo, “hai bevuto! Siamo in città,” aggiunge “ti farai ammazzare!”

Liam lo guarda quasi incredulo, come se non riuscisse davvero a capire come possa dire certe cose. Ride, una risata che in realtà ferisce Zayn, perché vorrebbe essere capito, vorrebbe che Liam capisse la paura che prova, ora.

Liam invece va verso la portiera dell’auto, la apre e poi lo guarda “vieni, o resti qui?” chiede.

Zayn lo guarda, scuote il capo incredulo, ma le gambe si muovo d’istinto. Non fa in tempo ad arrivare alla portiera ed aprirla che una voce sopra le altre lo chiama. Si volta velocemente, incontrando gli occhi di Louis agitati, mentre cammina sul vialetto a passo svelto, avvicinandosi, “che stai facendo?!” le parole sono le stesse, ma il tono di Louis suona decisamente più isterico di quello di Zayn, di poco prima.

“Vado con lui” risponde, senza pensarci, aprendo la portiera.

“Che vuol dire vado con lui?! Zayn ti prego, _resta_ , non cred--”

“Io _devo_ andare con lui”, Zayn insiste, interrompendolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Non aspetta nemmeno una sua reazione, perché Liam da dentro la macchina chiama il suo nome e lui, quasi a comando, sale in auto, chiudendo la portiera.

Da oltre il finestrino guarda Louis che si sta allontanando, il passo svelto, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Zayn vorrebbe chiedergli scusa, dirgli che andrà bene, ma lo vede sparire tra la gente, lontano. Un’immagine a cui forse non si abituerà mai, quella di vedere la schiena di Louis, mentre se ne va.

 

 ****

 

Zayn ricorda la prima volta che ha corso al fianco di Liam. Lo ricorda tremendamente bene, come se fosse avvenuto nemmeno il giorno prima. Quando ci ripensa, sente di nuovo l’adrenalina nel corpo che ha provato, la paura. Eppure in mezzo alle emozioni contrastanti, c’era una cosa che gli infondeva calma e sicurezza: la voce di Liam. Quella voce dolce e allo stesso tempo ferma che gli infondeva coraggio.

Quella sera, o meglio notte, Zayn ha imparato a fidarsi di Liam. Una fiducia che arriva sopra ogni altra cosa. Una fiducia forte, difficile persino da piegare a volte. Non c’è persona al mondo a cui Zayn possa affidarsi completamente, se non Liam.

Era passato non molto tempo da quando aveva iniziato a frequentarsi ufficialmente con lui. Era riuscito ad assistere ad un paio di sue gare, prima di allora. Liam aveva scherzato sul fatto di salire con lui, ma nonostante lo scherzo, Zayn aveva accettato seriamente. Aveva persino insistito quando Liam stava cominciano a tirarsi indietro, forse impaurito dalla responsabilità di avere qualcuno con lui in auto oltre a se stesso.

Certo, Zayn ricorda anche di essersi pentito di essere salito in auto. Aveva passato metà della corsa a pregare Liam di rallentare e quest’ultimo, in tutta gli risposta, non faceva altro che ricordargli che era una gara, quindi non poteva di certo rallentare.

Nonostante tutto questo però, Zayn non ha saputo più rinunciarvi. Non c’era alcun sentimento di paura o agitazione che potesse non farlo salire su quell’auto, da quel giorno, fino ad oggi.

 

 ****

 

Zayn scuote il capo ripetutamente, nella sua mente si susseguono frasi sconnesse. Una conversazione che sta avendo completamente con se stesso visto che Liam non gli risponde nemmeno a pregarlo. L’unica cosa che sente dirgli, in modo cantilenante e di tanto in tanto, è di darsi una calmata, che andrà tutto bene. Eppure, nonostante tutto questo, la sua gamba continua a battere nervosamente, i denti continuano a mordere la bocca insistentemente e lui, non riesce a calmarsi, nemmeno volendo.

Ripensa a Louis, al modo in cui lo ha pregato di restare, ai suoi occhi delusi mentre si voltava e se ne andava. Si chiede come faccia ad avere tanta pazienza, dopo tutte le discussioni e volte che Zayn lo ha trattato così. Si dice, o meglio si promette di dovergli chiedere scusa per bene, a fine corsa.

 

Una fila di macchine sfrecciano lungo le strade deserte, Zayn ne conta cinque, forse sei. Qualcuno dei ragazzi della festa ha deciso di unirsi. Zayn spera che almeno loro non abbiano bevuto, anche se è una cosa davvero poco credibile.

Si dirigono verso il posto accordato per la gara, e una volta arrivati all’inizio di un ponte tutte le macchine si fermano prima di alcune strisce pedonali, usate come linea di partenza. Zayn volta il capo a guardare la macchina che è al proprio fianco e vede Harry guardarlo. Gli sorride persino, ma Zayn lo ignora completamente e probabilmente ha anche roteato gli occhi scocciato. 

Quando si volta a guardare Liam lo vede indaffarato a sfilare qualcosa dai propri jeans, e dopo qualche istante tira fuori un rotolo di banconote che alza in aria, guardando oltre Zayn, verso Harry. Quando si volta a guardare quest’ultimo lo vede fare gli stessi gesti, agitando i soldi a mezz’aria. Zayn osserva senza dire niente, e tra tutte le cose assurde questa alla fine è quella che fa meno male. Ormai troppo abituato a vedere mazzette girare di mano in mano, per le scommesse e le vittorie di ogni gara.

Poco dopo una ragazza scende da una delle auto, prendendo a camminare verso il centro della strada, urla qualcosa quando si posiziona, forse chiede se sono tutti pronti e Liam tira fuori il braccio dal finestrino, pugno chiuso e pollice alzato, come fanno anche tutti gli altri.

“Non sei obbligato a farlo” dice Zayn con un sospiro, guardando di nuovo Liam che, invece, non sembra nemmeno ascoltarlo.

Forse tra tutte le cose, in fin dei conti, è proprio questo che fa arrabbiare Zayn più di tutto: il fatto che parla, parla e parla, ma lui non lo ascolta, non sembra nemmeno esistere, a volte. In un altro momento avrebbe urlato, cercando una reazione nell’altro, ma oggi ha l’impressione che qualsiasi cosa faccia o dica, non possa essere abbastanza.

Sente la rabbia che cerca di tenere sotto controllo, mentre siede fermo su quel sedile in un’auto improvvisamente troppo stretta. I ruggiti dei motori annunciano l’imminente partenza e Zayn porta le mani ai lati del proprio sedile, al quale si aggrappa nel momento esatto in cui la ragazza abbassa le sue braccia, segnando il via alla gara.

Lo stridere delle ruote, il fumo che si alza, e Zayn si sente schiacciare contro il sedile. Il respiro si mozza, mentre il cuore comincia ad aumentare i battiti. L’asfalto sotto di loro che sfreccia via, metro dopo metro. Al proprio fianco sente l’indaffarato movimento di mani tra volante e cambio.

Stringe i denti, la tensione del corpo nel momento in cui vede poco più avanti una curva stretta e improvvisamente, ancor prima di realizzarlo, Liam tira il freno a mano, il piede sull’acceleratore mentre una mano tiene stretto il volante. Una curva perfetta con le ruote che strisciano sull’asfalto causando un fischio stridulo ma allo stesso tempo addirittura piacevole. Zayn non riesce a stare dietro a tutti quei movimenti. Vorrebbe osservarlo, capire cosa fa, ma la realtà è che la maggior parte delle volte è solo uno spettatore passivo che si stringe al sedile più forte che può. Non ha paura, o meglio, non è la paura che possa succede qualcosa, è la tensione, adrenalina, eccitazione.  Nel guardare Liam così esperto rimane sempre affascinato, e si rende conto che non gli ha mai davvero chiesto come ha imparato, o se è stato qualcuno ad insegnargli.

Dopo quella curva azzardata, ad una velocità più elevata del dovuto, Zayn guarda dallo specchietto come alle loro spalle non ci sia nessuno. Batte le ciglia un paio di volte, stupito del vantaggio che sono riusciti ad avere in così poco tempo. Quando allunga il collo per vedere la velocità a cui stanno andando alza gli occhi a guardare l’altro,

“Liam…” lo chiama piano mentre osserva i suoi occhi fissi avanti a sé, di tanto in tanto scruta lo specchietto retrovisore, ma nonostante alle loro spalle non ci sia nessuno, continua ad aumentare la velocità, quasi con nervosismo.

“Liam, puoi rallentare siam--”, ma non fa in tempo a finire di parlare che l’altro inserisce l’ennesima marcia. Zayn rimane zitto a guardarlo, come se cercasse di capire a cosa sta pensando, ma è inutile, non potrà mai. Non ha idea di cosa Liam provi in questi momenti, nonostante l’altro abbia provato a spiegarglielo più volte, lui rimane ignaro.

Cerca di tenere sotto controllo l’angoscia e la paura _vera_ che ora inizia a crescere. Si trova a chiudere gli occhi più volte, specialmente quando vede i semafori rossi sfrecciare sopra di lui. Lascia andare il respiro trattenuto ad ogni incrocio ed ogni curva. All’ultima addirittura stringe i pugni così tanto che quasi si graffia con le sue stesse unghie. Li conta uno ad uno, con ansia.

Quando riapre gli occhi, che aveva chiuso con forza per l’ennesima volta, trova un vialone ampio, dritto verso la designata fine. Vorrebbe tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma l’auto frena bruscamente. Sente il proprio corpo protendere in avanti, ma prima che la cintura lo blocchi è il braccio di Liam a pararsi avanti a lui, fermandolo.

A bocca aperta si volta a guardarlo, “che diavolo stai facendo?!” urla quasi isterico, spaventato per l’improvvisa frenata e si guarda attorno mentre il fumo delle ruote si dissolve lentamente. Guarda Liam osservare lo specchietto retrovisore e capisce.

Capisce che Liam sta aspettando che Harry sbuchi da quella curva, capisce che per lui vincere non basta. Deve vincere così, o niente.

“Sei un fottuto egocentrico” borbotta andando a guardare dallo specchietto laterale. Si sente lo stridio di freni, prima di vedere l’auto scura spuntare da dietro l’angolo.

Il motore dell’auto sotto di lui ringhia, il fumo si alza dalle ruote mentre Liam preme con forza sull’acceleratore. Le ruote posteriori si assestano quasi subito e l’auto si muove, sfrecciando nuovamente lungo il lungo viale. Non ci vuole molto prima che Harry si affianchi a loro. I musi delle due auto sono praticamente alla stessa altezza e sfrecciano lungo il viale fianco a fianco, in una sfida all’ultimo metro. Zayn non fa altro che alternare lo sguardo tra l’asfalto e l’auto di Harry, impaziente di vedere come andrà a finire.

Il semaforo avanti a loro si fa rosso, Zayn si volta a guardare Harry, e una luce abbagliante gli fa socchiudere gli occhi, prima di vedere un camion scontrarsi con l’auto nera. A Zayn sembra di vivere la scena a rallentatore, non fa in tempo a voltarsi, a guardare Liam, che la macchina di Harry, travolta dal camion, si scaraventa su di loro, con il camion dietro di quella che cerca ancora di frenare la sua corsa.

I freni che stridono, il clacson dell’auto di Harry che non smette di suonare, lo scoppio degli air-bag.

Zayn sa di aver allungato un braccio verso Liam ad un certo punto, e poi, mentre l’auto si ribaltava su se stessa, finendo sotto quella di Harry, più niente.

 

 ****

 

Ci sono poche cose che Zayn ricorda di quel momento. Le rivive una dopo l’altra in un sonno strano, un sonno che sembra non finire mai. Immagini, parole, sensazioni. Le rivive ogni secondo, senza sosta, come una condanna. La prima cosa che ricorda è il dolore. Un dolore lancinante al petto, e alle gambe. Ricorda il caldo del proprio sangue, mischiato al freddo dell’asfalto. Ricorda il sapore aspro, quasi metallico e disgustoso sulle labbra, sotto la lingua.

Ricorda il suo nome urlato in lontananza, o forse la lontananza era dovuta al fischio nelle orecchie. Ricorda qualcosa di caldo contro la guancia, delle lacrime, un pianto vicino l’orecchio. Ricorda Liam, le sue mani che tremavano mentre gli carezzava il viso.

Non ricorda il suo viso, perché non ha mai aperto davvero gli occhi per guardarlo. Alla fine ricorda il rumore delle sirene lontane, e nient’altro.

Zayn non ricorda le urla dei medici mentre tentavano di far allontanare Liam, cercando di convincerlo di farsi controllare anche lui. Non ricorda la prima rianimazione a terra quando il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere e non ricorda nemmeno la seconda, in ambulanza, durante il trasporto in ospedale.

 

**_SEDICI GIORNI DOPO_**

La prima cosa che arriva ai sensi di Zayn non è piacevole, poteva aspettarsi una voce dolce, una carezza, qualcosa che gli faccia sentire che gli è mancato il mondo. Invece, l’unica cosa che arriva alle sue orecchie è il chiacchiericcio fastidioso proveniente da un televisore lontano. Forse addirittura in un’altra stanza. Poi il chiacchiericcio si fa più flebile, e più forte è invece il bip dei macchinari che gli sono a fianco. Un bip altrettanto fastidioso, ma che sembra significare che è ancora in vita. Dopotutto.

Cerca di ricordarsi come aprire gli occhi, e gli ci vuole un minuto buono per finalmente iniziare a muovere le palpebre. Quando alla fine riesce a socchiudere gli occhi, si ritrova a chiuderli nuovamente di colpo accecato dalla luce del sole che filtra dalle finestre. Cerca di alzare lentamente una mano, ma una stretta calda e rassicurante lo ferma,

“Tesoro, sono la mamma… mi senti?” una voce dolce, familiare. Fa sorridere leggermente Zayn, perlomeno nella sua mente, perché non è certo che ciò che vorrebbe fare, e ciò che fa davvero.

Cerca di aprire nuovamente gli occhi, questa volta il sole abbagliante non c’è, ma la sua vista è appannata. Non riesce a distinguere bene le ombre che vede attorno al proprio letto. Sente dei mormorii, voci che riconosce quasi tutte, ma che non sentiva da chissà quanto tempo, forse troppo.

“Va tutto bene tesoro, riposa…” sente sua madre parlare di nuovo, in un sussurro, contro il proprio orecchio ora.

Prova ad annuire senza essere certo di esserci riuscito e poi, chiude nuovamente gli occhi.

 

 ****

 

La seconda volta che Zayn si sveglia sembra essere notte, perché non c’è luce che filtra dalle tende, e tutto è stranamente silenzioso, attorno. Apre gli occhi lentamente, con meno fatica adesso, e guarda distrattamente attorno.

La vista sembra essere migliorata, perché riesce a mettere meglio a fuoco gli oggetti che lo circondano. Volta il capo a destra e a sinistra, soffermandosi poi su una figura ricurva sul piccolo tavolino ai piedi del letto, la testa affondata tra le braccia incrociate. Probabilmente sta dormendo.

Zayn rimane un istante a osservare il respiro regolare dell’altro e schiude le labbra. Tenta di chiamarlo una prima volta, ma nessun rumore esce dalle sue labbra, solo un fiato appesantito.

Sospira, o meglio sbuffa scocciato dal fatto che sembra dover re-imparare persino a parlare.

Ci riprova, “L-Louis?” tossisce appena.

L’altro alza il viso di scatto, batte le ciglia un paio di volte e poi si alza in piedi velocemente, il sorriso che si stende sulle labbra e gli si avvicina. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma alla fine scuote il capo “aspetta, non parlare, devo chiamare un medico” fa per voltarsi, ma Zayn alza una mano più velocemente di quanto pensasse di essere capace a fare ed afferra il suo polso, facendo una piccola pressione.

Louis si volta, lo guarda. Zayn vede la confusione nei suoi occhi, e cerca di dire qualcosa, ma l’altro lo interrompe, “va tutto bene, torno subito…”. Sa che Louis sta cercando di rassicurarlo, ma non era questo che lui voleva sentirsi dire. Scuote il capo, schiude di nuovo la bocca e sospira, prima di chiedere,

“Dov’è Liam? Sta… bene?” sente la propria voce tremare appena. È spaventato, non sa se vuole sentire la risposta o meno. Gli occhi si muovono ancora per la stanza, per assicurarsi di non averlo mancato, ma lì non c’è, quindi torna a guardare Louis. Riesce a vedere chiaramente l’aria contrariata sul suo viso, forse una punta di delusione. Forse si aspettava altro, ma Zayn non lo dice e aspetta.

Louis sospira, “sta bene, meglio di te. Ne è uscito quasi illeso, un miracolo”. Zayn riesce a sentire anche le ultime parole, anche se l’altro ha tentato di borbottarle.

“Dov’è ora? Fallo venire qui…” insiste il moro, alzando appena il tono di voce, impaziente.

Louis lo guarda a lungo, si morde la bocca, poi si volta, “vado a chiamare un medico”. Zayn lo guarda uscire dalla stanza di fretta. Osserva il vuoto oltre la porta, senza sapere cosa pensare, in attesa.

 

Zayn fissa il muro avanti a se, non sa esattamente quanti minuti sono passati prima di sentire un rumore di passi farsi vicino dal corridoio. Qualche istante dopo vede un uomo in camice bianco entrare con un ampio sorriso e dietro di lui riconosce distintamente la figura di sua madre. Istintivamente sorride, cerca di tirarsi su, ma un dolore lancinante lo blocca, facendogli fare una smorfia di dolore

“Zayn, tranquillo, non sforzarti troppo” è il consiglio del medico che legge una cartellina che ha in mano, prima di posarla sul letto e recuperare dal taschino una piccola pila,

“Sono il Dottor Parker, sono uno dei dottori che ha seguito il tuo caso. Vediamo un po’ come stai… alza il viso…” Zayn segue silenziosamente ogni istruzione. Segue la luce, apre la bocca, si lascia medicare dei graffi. Passa probabilmente una mezzora a rispondere alle sue domande.

Sua madre rimane nell’angolo, a guardare silente e Zayn si chiede cosa stia pensando, o forse si chiede cosa sappiano tutti dell’incidente. Liam è finito nei guai? Ha troppe domande, e la sua mente è ancora troppo confusa per poter pensare lucidamente ad ognuna di queste.

Ad un certo punto mentre il dottore scrive, Zayn si schiarisce la voce,

“D-dottore…. Uh-m mi chiedevo, è… Liam Payne, è in questo ospedale? L-lui era in auto con me…” lascia la frase in sospeso, insicuro.

Il dottore lo guarda un istante, forse ci sta pensando, poi scuote il capo “oh, mi spiace non ho seguito io Payne, ma suppongo sia stato dimesso qualche giorno dopo l’in--”

“Quanti giorni sono rimasto incosciente?” lo interrompe Zayn, impaziente.

Lo sguardo del dottore è confuso, forse l’urgenza di fare quelle domande non se l’aspettava. Si schiarisce la voce, infilando la penna nel taschino del camice, “un paio di settimane, Zayn”.

Schiude le labbra, quasi incredulo.

“Quando potrò uscire?” incalza, “sto bene, no? Sono sveglio… posso tornare a casa?”

La madre di Zayn fa un passo in avanti, parlando prima del dottore “tesoro, devi riguardarti… non aver--”

“Mamma i miei corsi sono già iniziati e--” stava per nominare Liam di nuovo, ma si blocca, abbassa gli occhi. Sente le tempie pulsare, la testa che inizia a far male.

La voce del dottore irrompe di nuovo, questa volta più dolce. La sua mano si allunga, la sente sopra la propria spalla, “Zayn, potrai tornare a casa presto, te lo assicuro… ma avrai bisogno di una forte riabilitazione per le tue gambe… e per un po’ dovrai cercare di stare il più riguardato possibile. L’ospedale ti fornirà una sedia a rotelle e delle stampelle, quando potrai iniziare a muoverti un po’”.

Zayn lo ascolta in silenzio, ma è come se non capisse esattamente cosa voglia dirgli. Le sue gambe? Cos’hanno le sue gambe? Lui si sente bene, vuole solo uscire, cercare Liam.

“Che vuol dire?” chiede, “che hanno le mie gambe?”. D’istinto alza il lenzuolo, guarda le proprie gambe e deglutisce, non si era accorto della pressione, non l’aveva sentita affatto. Degli affari che le tengono ferme e lui sente la testa girare, gli viene da piangere. Vorrebbe sprofondare,

“Va tutto bene Zayn, sono dei tutori per tenere ferme le tue gambe, hanno subito diversi traumi, ma si sistemeranno, non ti preoccupare…” il dottore cerca di essere più tranquillo e convincente, ma Zayn sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi, l’acido nel retro della bocca,

“Sto per vomitare…” riesce a sussurrare e il dottore si allunga velocemente, andando a premere il pulsante delle emergenze. Zayn alza gli occhi, cerca di guardarlo, ma tutto si fa nero.

Sente la testa girare, il dolore alle tempie che aumenta e poi sente le mani fredde del dottore mentre gli tengono il capo reclinato.

La voce di sua madre che lo chiama, e i passi veloci delle infermiere che corrono nella stanza.

Il dottore parla, ma lui non capisce cosa stia dicendo, non distingue più le voci, nella sua mente sembrano lontane e distorte. D’un tratto sente il proprio corpo essere spinto e finisce per voltarsi su un fianco, prima del nulla. 

 

 ****

 

Quando Zayn apre gli occhi di nuovo, la stanza è vuota. Si guarda attorno confuso, la testa appesantita. Non ha idea di cosa gli stia succedendo, del perché gli sia così difficile riprendersi. Eppure è come se un peso gli gravasse addosso e lui non riuscisse a superarlo. Volta il capo alla propria destra, sopra il comodino ci sono dei giornali, delle medicine, qualcosa da mangiare. All’angolo vede il proprio telefono, d’istinto fa per allungare una mano, ma proprio in quell’istante entra una infermiera che nel vederlo sorride,

“Tecnologia, voi giovani ne siete ossessionati” lo dice con un sorriso, senza alcuna cattiveria. Zayn ricambia il sorriso, la guarda mentre controlla la flebo, poi lei si volta, prende il cellulare e glielo porge, “non usarlo a lungo, capito?”

Zayn annuisce, un sorriso per ringraziarla mentre lei esce nuovamente dalla stanza. Si morde la bocca osservando il telefono nella propria mano, spento. Ha una crepa nel mezzo dello schermo, forse causata dall’incidente.

Dopo qualche minuto, cercando di tranquillizzare il tremore delle mani, si decide a premere il pulsante di accensione. Guarda ansioso lo schermo mentre si carica e qualche istante dopo sullo schermo il nulla. Nulla di tutto ciò che si aspettava. Niente telefonate, niente messaggi. Anzi, l’unica cosa che spicca, sullo schermo, è il messaggio di Louis, quello che più di due settimane prima Zayn aveva deciso di non leggere.

Osserva quel nome abbastanza da darsi dello stupido, e poi ci preme sopra.

_-Hey, Z… mi dispiace essere uno stronzo. Non è che non mi piace Liam, è un ragazzo fantastico, lo so e sono davvero felice che tu sia felice. È solo che non sopporto vederti su quell’auto. Mi mette una paura tremenda. Mi dispiace se tutte le volte me ne vado… ho solo il terrore di perderti… ti voglio troppo bene, non so cosa farei senza di te, scusa non volevo essere così smielato. Sei come un fratello, e io ci sarò sempre, qualsiasi cosa succeda, buonanotte-_

Zayn scorre su quelle parole più volte, rilegge il messaggio così tanto che alcune lettere iniziano ad invertirsi e lui deve distogliere lo sguardo. Sente gli occhi bagnati, le lacrime sul bordo delle sue ciglia. Scuote il capo, cercando di farsi coraggio e con la manica della specie di pigiama che indossa va a sfregarsi gli occhi, portando via le lacrime. Subito digita il numero di Liam, che nonostante tutto ancora sa a memoria. Porta il telefono all’orecchio e dopo qualche attimo di attesa, la voce elettronica dall’altra parte lo informa che il numero non è raggiungibile, o spento.

D’istinto si trova a premere ripetutamente il tasto per riagganciare, ma lascia passare qualche istante prima di ricomporre il numero, questa volta, dopo la voce metallica, aspetta il bip che indica l’inizio del messaggio vocale. Si schiarisce la voce, “ciao—ehm… mi chiedevo dove fossi… sto bene, passami a trovare… ti amo…”. Resta in silenzio qualche secondo e poi riaggancia con un sospiro.

Fissa il telefono sperando di veder qualcosa succedere, ma la realtà è che più aspetta, più nulla accade.

 

 ****

 

Zayn non riesce a tenere il conto dei giorni, si sveglia ad orari sconnessi, dorme quando non dovrebbe e gli anti dolorifici lo rendono meno reattivo ed attento il più delle volte. Forse sono passati cinque, forse dieci giorni da quando si è svegliato la prima volta, ma non è certo. Se c’è una cosa che sa è che non ha visto Liam nemmeno una volta. Ha provato a chiamarlo, ma il telefono ha continuato ad essere staccato. Cerca di convincersi che le cose vadano bene. Si dice che forse il telefono si è rotto nell’incidente e ora non ha più un telefono. Si dice così tante bugie e stupidaggini che non riesce più a distinguere ciò che è logico o meno. Nonostante la sensazione di pesantezza, continua a lottare contro la propria mente, per credere che le cose non siano cambiate.

Sua madre gli ripete di riposare, Louis continua a cambiare argomento e lui non sa che fare. Inerme, immobile su un letto che comincia a stargli stretto, a soffocarlo. Quando nella stanza è solo fissa il telefono per minuti interminabili, si addormenta con le lacrime agli occhi e si sveglia con il cuscino bagnato. Ogni speranza, ogni pensiero, ogni cosa che la sua mente gli suggerisce non ha più inizio né fine.

Vorrebbe andare a casa e lasciarsi un po’ morire, da solo, tra le coperte che profumano di Liam, o almeno è così che le ricorda.

Il suo corpo risente dell’angoscia, della tristezza, ne risente così tanto da addirittura rallentare il processo di guarigione. I medici continuano a dirgli di rilassarsi, cercare di non pensare, ma Zayn non sa come si fa.

C’è un momento, una notte che non riesce a dormire, che gli sembra di raggiungere il punto di rottura. Non riesce a stare fermo, a non fare niente. Le mani tremano, tutto il corpo trema per scappare via. Tristezza che si mischia a rabbia, frustrazione. Cerca di spostare le gambe, si aiuta con le mani, finendo per mettersi seduto sul bordo del letto.

La mano destra va all’ago della flebo, e senza sapere cosa fa la stacca, lasciandola a penzoloni. Un rivolo di sangue scende lungo il braccio mentre cerca di aggrapparsi al comodino, per darsi la forza di alzarsi. Fa pressione sulle gambe, si mette in piedi per un secondo, ma non sente niente, non sente le proprie gambe reagire. Non fa in tempo a rimettersi seduto che quelle cominciano a far male, perdendo ogni minima forza che avevano e lui finisce rovinosamente a terra, un tonfo sordo, seguito dal rumore dell’asta della flebo che cade al suo fianco, perché nel cadere aveva cercato di aggrapparcisi.

Stringe i denti, gli occhi che bruciano, ma ha finito le lacrime, ha finito qualsiasi cosa, non sente quasi più niente, se non la rabbia, verso quel posto, verso se stesso.

I passi veloci delle infermiere si fanno vicini e Zayn, abbandonato a terra, resta con il viso contro il pavimento freddo. Chiude gli occhi, vorrebbe restare lì, nella stessa posizione in cui era finito contro l’asfalto, dopo l’incidente. Ricorda il freddo mischiato al sangue e ricorda Liam. Vorrebbe rimanere così, a sentire la sua voce che lo chiama, ma quando apre gli occhi vede solo le infermiere che preoccupate lo guardano e gli chiedono se sta bene e soprattutto gli chiedono perché si sia alzato. Zayn non risponde, non le ascolta nemmeno mentre loro lo tirano su, rimettendolo a letto con non poca fatica. Sa che potrebbe aiutarle, le sue braccia funzionano ancora, ma se è così che le cose devono essere, non ha assolutamente voglia di lottare.

 

 ****

 

Seduto su una sedia, al suo fianco, c’è Louis. Lo sente parlare, ma non lo ascolta. Non lo fa con cattiveria, ma anche quando prova a starlo a sentire improvvisamene si distrae e la sua mente comincia a viaggiare per altri mondi.

Spera che Louis non se ne accorga, o che faccia finta di niente, ma la realtà è che probabilmente Louis ci si è abituato a parlare, mentre Zayn pensa sempre a tutt’altro.

“Louis…” lo chiama, stupendo persino se stesso perché non si era accorto di star parlando davvero. Sospira portandosi una mano a sfregarsi gli occhi. Sente lo sguardo dell’altro addosso, perplesso. Probabilmente dalla sua faccia è già chiaro, cosa sta per dirgli.

Louis rimane in silenzio, così Zayn parla, “lo so che non è un argomento che ami particolarmente,” inizia, la voce calma, bassa, lo sguardo che va altrove pur di non guardarlo in faccia, “ma ho bisogno di sapere dov’è…” lascia la frase in sospeso. Alza gli occhi con timore per guardare un Louis che invece adesso ha distolto i suoi di occhi, e fissa a terra.

“Ti prego… ho il diritto di sapere cosa sta succedendo” insiste.

Lo osserva rimanere in silenzio, forse pensieroso e poi riesce finalmente ad incrociare i suoi occhi quando si decide di alzare il viso. Louis scuote il capo, stringendosi nelle spalle “non tornerà, Zayn… e tu dovresti pensare a rimetterti, non a lui”.

Lo guarda in silenzio, forse aspettandosi di sentire altro, ma più quelle parole gli rimbombano nella mente, più non ne capisce il significato, “ch-che significa che non tornerà, che gli è successo?” sente l’agitazione crescere, il cuore accelerare i battiti.

Guarda Louis scuotere il capo e poi sbuffare “se n’è andato e basta”.

L’altro si alza scocciato e Zayn lo guarda sconvolto, per quanto quelle parole siano semplici, persino da comprendere, a lui sembra come se il proprio cervello ne rifiutasse il significato.

Lo guarda senza capire, senza avere la minima idea di come reagire, “Louis... non capisco--che significa?” lo chiede in un sussurro, la voce che gli trema.

Louis sospira, “è uscito dall’ospedale, ha fatto le valige, e se n’è andato… non è passato nemmeno di qui… non lo ha visto nessuno… se n’è solo--andato...” la voce di Louis è amareggiata, probabilmente vorrebbe aggiungere il suo commento, qualche insulto, ma Zayn è grato che finisca lì.

Nonostante questo però, per quanto sia grato a Louis di non girare il coltello nella piaga, sembra che tutto cominci ad avere un senso, perlomeno in parte. Non riesce a spiegarsi il perché, il motivo per cui Liam lo abbia lasciato lì, sparendo senza nemmeno voltarsi. Vorrebbe chiederglielo, ma è così sopraffatto dalle sue stesse emozioni che rimane immobile, a fissare Louis, a guardare la sua schiena mentre si volta ed esce dalla stanza quasi di corsa. Osserva il vuoto, un vuoto che teme si porterà dietro a lungo. Un vuoto di cui vorrebbe liberarsi, ma che invece è lì, fin dentro le ossa.

 

 ****

 

I giorni passano uno dietro l’altro, con una lentezza che Zayn non riesce nemmeno più a percepire. Reagisce passivamente agli stimoli che ha attorno, è persino tornato a casa sua, ma non ricorda da quanto tempo.

Siede tutto il giorno sul divano, a guardare le immagini disconnesse del televisore silenzioso. Fissa il vuoto e pensa che sarebbe stato meglio morire, forse.

Di tanto in tanto Louis passa a trovarlo, ma Zayn non parla e lui si stanca. Aveva iniziato passando tutti i giorni, poi una volta a settimana, ma adesso ha persino smesso di mandargli messaggi, che alla fine Zayn non leggeva comunque. 

Sua madre passa ancora ogni giorno invece, si è presa dei giorni da lavoro e gli prepara da mangiare, ma Zayn non mangia e ogni tanto, nella cucina, la sente persino piangere.

Ogni giorno tiene il telefono in mano, con la speranza che Liam chiami e ogni giorno lascia un messaggio nella sua segreteria telefonica.

Non riesce a rendersi conto di cosa gli sta succedendo, è come se fosse bloccato allo stesso giorno, di nuovo e di nuovo. Quando la mattina si sveglia è già sul divano, dove si addormenta. Un circolo che non ha mai fine.

L’unica cosa che ogni tanto rompe la giornata è il ragazzo che viene a fargli riabilitazione, ma anche lui deve rimproverare Zayn ogni volta, per il poco impegno che ci sta mettendo. Zayn non lo ascolta nemmeno, annuisce e basta.

Ma la realtà è che a Zayn non importa più niente. Che le sue gambe rimangano così, tanto a star seduto sul divano non gli servono.

 

Poi la svolta, un giorno quasi per caso. Il campanello di casa sua suona e lui è sempre lì su quel divano. Non ha nessuna intenzione di alzarsi, ma poi pensa che sua madre ha le chiavi, che Louis ormai ha smesso di passare e a guardare la data sul telefono sembra che non sia giorno di terapia. Con fare scomposto afferra le stampelle, cerca di mettersi in piedi e deve sforzarsi davvero tanto per non intrecciarsi e cadere, “a-arrivo!” quasi lo urla, impacciato. Forse, si dice, è Liam che finalmente è tornato.

Quando arriva alla porta gli ci vuole qualche istante per trovare un modo di allungare la mano ed aprire, ma quando lo fa rimane impassibile, anche se nella sua testa sta urlando. Fissa quella figura, i suoi boccoli scuri, la fascia tra i capelli, gli occhi verdi e la postura scomposta. Zayn deglutisce, non sa cosa dire o fare e rimane immobile, in attesa di sentirgli dire qualcosa,

“Ciao…” gli sente dire con tono roco, quasi imbarazzato.

Zayn gli tirerebbe una stampella se non fosse che ne ha bisogno, così, come meglio può, richiude la porta con forza, facendola sbattere. Borbotta qualche imprecazione mentre fa per voltarsi, ma la voce dell’altro lo frena sul posto, fissa il legno della porta oltre il quale se ne sta l’altro e lo sente parlare,

“Zayn, mi dispiace--io… sono venuto a scusarmi… a vedere come stai...”

“Sei un figlio di puttana, vattene!” Zayn urla così forte che nemmeno sembra rendersene conto, sente le braccia tremargli. Dopo tanto tempo in cui parlare gli era sembrato uno sforzo, sentire la propria voce gli fa quasi un effetto strano.

“Sono venuto a scusarm--”

Zayn apre la porta di nuovo, guarda Harry con disprezzo dritto negli occhi “dopo due cazzo di mesi, ti presenti qui e vuoi chiedermi scusa?! Tutto questo è solo per causa tua Styles!” e se solo potesse picchiarlo, lo farebbe.

L’altro abbassa il capo, non reagisce,

“Che sei venuto a fare? Che diavolo vuoi da me?” incalza, visto che l’altro sembra aver perso la parola. Per quanto lo odi vederlo lì sulla porta, è come se volesse sentirlo parlare per forza.

Harry scuote il capo, Zayn lo vede nervoso mentre si stringe nelle spalle e infila le mani nelle tasche, come se volesse proteggersi, poi finalmente parla di nuovo, “mi sento--uno schifo… per tutto. Mi dispiace”

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio, in qualche modo cerca di incontrare i suoi occhi, ma non ci riesce perché l’altro continua a distoglierli. Si fissa le scarpe, e di tanto in tanto alza una mano a grattarsi la nuca. Zayn forse vorrebbe sentirgli dire qualcosa di più, non di scuse, ma sentirlo parlare e basta perché, tra tutto, lui è ciò che più di vicino a Liam ha, adesso. Infine però, non sentendolo dire altro sospira,

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica Harry, vuoi il mio perdono? Sei perdonato, adesso vattene, voglio stare da solo…” Zayn fa per richiudere la porta, ma l’altro si fa avanti, blocca la porta con un braccio,

“Aspetta, aspetta... mi chiedevo… se ti andava di fare un giro…” il suo viso che si sporge in avanti,

“Harry,” un sospiro, Zayn scuote il capo, “che stai facendo?” chiede, quasi esasperato,

“Voglio solo aiutarti…” il tono dell’altro sembra così sincero che Zayn non può semplicemente chiudergli la porta in faccia e dimenticarlo. In fin dei conti, anche se tardi, adesso è lì. Ci pensa su qualche istante, prima di farsi venire un’idea,

Sospira, annuisce “sì, mi va di fare un giro… mi accompagni in un posto?”

 

 ****

 

“Quindi… anche tu sei stato graziato o…?” chiede Zayn per cercare di interrompere un silenzio troppo imbarazzante, seduto su un’auto fin troppo normale adesso. Guarda fuori dal finestrino, osservando le case scorrere una dietro l’altra. Ne riconosce qualcuna, perché su quella strada ci è passato una miriade di volte.

“Sì, a parte qualche graffio e qualche contusione… ma la mia auto aveva una protezione abbastanza dura… mi ha protetto la gabbia…” dice l’altro. Zayn si volta a guardare lui adesso, “e la tua auto?”

L’altro si stringe nelle spalle con noncuranza, “quasi da buttare… ci sarebbe da spenderci un sacco di tempo… ma non credo di sentirmela…”

Zayn annuisce, si morde la bocca nervosamente, sembra pensarci su, ma poco distante vede la casa che stava cercando, e gli fa cenno di accostare.

“Vuoi una mano?” chiede l’altro, ma lui scuote il capo. Apre la portiera e sempre con fare maldestro riesce a prendere a camminare con le stampelle lungo il vialetto. Sente Harry alle proprie spalle scendere dall’auto, ma non sente i suoi passi seguirlo e gliene è grato. Si avvicina alla porta, davanti al garage c’è un’auto che non riconosce. Bussa.

Passa qualche istante, poi la porta si apre, una donna sulla quarantina guarda Zayn confusa prima di sorridere, “posso aiutarti?” chiede.

Zayn la guarda, le labbra schiuse “io--credo di aver sbagliato casa… è… lei--mi scusi è nuova di qui?”

Lei sorride annuendo, “sì, mi spiace, chi viveva qui prima ha lasciato la casa un paio di mesi fa…”

Zayn annuisce, “capisco, sa… dove si è trasferito, il vecchio proprietario?”

La donna scuote il capo, “mi dispiace”

Zayn sospira “grazie lo stesso”. Si volta, riprende a camminare verso l’auto, ma a metà del tragitto si blocca, stringe le mani alle stampelle. Stringe i denti con forza mentre ricaccia le lacrime, e poi riprende a muoversi senza dire niente, risalendo in macchina senza nemmeno guardare Harry per un istante. L’altro nel frattempo si è rimesso alla guida. Un silenzio pesante che fa sentire Zayn completamente fuori posto e vorrebbe solo tornare a casa, adesso.

“Liam corre ancora, non è vero?” chiede di punto in bianco dopo qualche minuto, voltandosi a guardarlo. Ha parlato senza pensarci, d’istinto.

Harry schiude le labbra, probabilmente lo ha preso alla sprovvista, poi si morde la bocca scuotendo il capo, “io… non lo so, ma posso procurarti un contatto…”

Zayn annuisce. Nella sua mente si susseguono pensieri sconnessi e forse dovrebbe riflettere di più, prima di parlare, invece si volta, guarda Harry un po’, e poi “voglio comprare la tua auto, ma dovrai rimetterla a nuovo, per me”

Zayn può vedere chiaramente la confusione nel viso di Harry che per poco non inchiodava sul posto. “Che ci devi fare?” dice l’altro e Zayn sospira,

“Me la vendi o no?” insiste,

Harry sembra pensarci, e Zayn gli dà tutto il tempo necessario per rifletterci anche se vorrebbe insistere, sta per aprire la bocca e dirgli di lasciar stare quando l’altro risponde, “va bene, se vuoi buttarci i tuoi soldi, sono fatti tuoi…”

Zayn abbozza un sorriso, “mi insegni a guidare--nel senso… come in una gara?”

Harry scuote il capo, “sei impazzito? Guarda come sei messo, non credo sia il cas--”

“Harry sono in questo stato per colpa di due imbecilli, almeno la prossima volta se devo ammazzarmi preferisco farlo con le mie stesse mani. Allora mi darai una mano o no?”

Harry lo guarda a lungo, forse tropo per i gusti di Zayn che scuote il capo, voltandosi dall’altra parte.

 

Non parlano, il silenzio tra di loro è raggelante, Zayn vorrebbe tornare a casa e si pente persino di avergli fatto quelle domande. Passano quasi venti minuti, e solo adesso Zayn si rende conto di non conoscere il posto in cui si trovano, “dove stiamo andando? Voglio tornare a casa” borbotta, voltandosi a guardare Harry che sembra scrutare gli edifici attorno, come se cercasse qualcosa. Zayn vorrebbe richiamarlo all’attenzione, ma prima che possa farlo l’altro accosta davanti un’insegna che indica un Pub irlandese dietro l’angolo.

“Harry?” lo chiama confuso, ma l’altro scende dall’auto e Zayn lo guarda mentre gira attorno l’auto, andando ad aprirgli la portiera, allungando una mano. La guarda con sospetto, alternando lo sguardo tra il suo viso e la sua mano e alla fine sospira, allungando la propria, facendosi aiutare a scendere.

 

Quando entrano, il pub è quasi vuoto a parte un paio di persone in un tavolo all’angolo. Zayn rimane in silenzio a seguire Harry al meglio delle possibilità, cercando di non intrecciarsi con le proprie gambe. Sente una risata sonora ed un accento fortemente irlandese, prima di intravedere dietro il bancone una chioma bionda. Quando il ragazzo si alza da terra saluta con la mano verso Harry e poi, velocemente, riaggancia il telefono.

“Styles, non è un po’ presto per bere?” chiede il biondo ironicamente ma Harry gli sorride e basta. Zayn cerca di sedersi su uno sgabello, e deve aggrapparsi a Harry per farsi aiutare. Una volta assestato posa le stampelle e finalmente può guardare il ragazzo biondo, abbozzando un sorriso.

 “Zayn, ti presento Niall Horan” la voce di Harry è bassa, pacata, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Il ragazzo biondo allunga una mano che Zayn osserva un attimo, prima di allungare la propria e andare a stringerla,

“Parliamo di affari, quindi?” chiede il biondo e Harry annuisce una volta mettendosi seduto su uno sgabello che fa scivolare vicino a quello di Zayn.

“Non per me, io sono fuori questa volta, è lui che ha bisogno di informazioni”, Zayn guarda Harry mentre lo indica con un cenno del capo e si sente quasi a disagio quando Niall si volta a guardarlo, prima di tornare ad Harry,

Il biondo si lascia sfuggire una risata, “strano, è la prima volta che te lo sento dire”. Quelle parole fanno ridere Harry e di conseguenza, mentre Zayn lo guarda, fanno sorridere anche lui, un po’ contagiato dalla positività nell’aria. Rimane in silenzio a guardarli mentre si scambiano qualche battuta sciocca e poi, quando Harry si volta a guardarlo, si fissano per qualche istante, poi Harry si schiarisce la voce e parla,

 “Puoi chiedere ad Horan ciò che vuoi, lui saprà risponderti a… quasi tutto” lo dice con tranquillità, poi si alza sorridendogli e si allontana, andando verso il bagno.

Zayn crede lo abbia fatto per lasciarli da soli, per non mettergli troppa pressione. Sente gli occhi del biondo addosso, in attesa. Si morde la bocca mentre lo guarda scomparire oltre la porta e poi si volta a guardare Niall, si fa forza, “io… volevo sapere se Liam Payne corre ancora…”

Niall assottiglia lo sguardo, sembra pensarci, ma poi annuisce vistosamente “oh, Payne, certo, diavolo come dimenticarlo, certo che corre, non perde una gara, o quasi…” poi il biondo si piega sul bancone, gli si fa vicino “devo dirgli che lo hai cercato?”

A quella domanda il cuore di Zayn perde un battito, l’istinto è quello di rispondere positivamente, ma il sorriso che iniziava a comparire sulle sue labbra va scemando e scuote il capo “non dirgli niente” risponde secco, “voglio sapere dove corre, ogni volta che c’è una gara, voglio che mi informi, è possibile?” Zayn parla tra i denti, come se gli facesse fatica dover dire quelle cose.

Niall lo guarda perplesso, poi si stringe nelle spalle “per un piccolo compenso, posso fare questo ed altro, Zayn”.

Zayn sorride, si morde la bocca “credo che potremmo andare d’accordo allora, Niall” e detto quello volta il capo, avendo notando con la coda dell’occhio una figura avvicinarsi. Osserva Harry che ora gli si piazza vicino e si guardano per un istante.

Si morde il labbro inferiore e distoglie lo sguardo, andando a prendere le proprie stampelle.

 

 ****

 

L’auto rallenta la sua corsa finché non si immette nel vialetto della casa. Ha cominciato a piovere e le gocce battono insistentemente contro il metallo della macchina e il vetro. Harry spegne il motore, un attimo di silenzio immersi nella pioggia e si volta a guardarlo adesso,

Zayn abbassa gli occhi, fissa le proprie mani, stuzzicando le pellicine ai lati delle unghie, “significa che mi aiuterai?” chiede di punto in bianco, quasi con imbarazzo,

Harry lì vicino non si muove, ma quando Zayn alza gli occhi per guardarlo lui annuisce, “ti aiuterò… non so… cosa vuoi fare, cosa hai in mente… ma aiutarti mi sembra il minimo, adesso”

Zayn annuisce, i suoi occhi sembrano accendersi, “quando posso venire a vedere l’auto? Quando cominciamo a lavorarci?”

Harry ridacchia e allunga una mano, dando un buffetto contro il suo braccio, “sei impaziente uh? Anche domani, se ti fa piacere”

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Zayn si stende così tanto che non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha sorriso così, almeno da due mesi a questa parte, poi risponde “domani è perfetto”.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **;** a **valeria** , che mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di scrivere. e passare la voglia di studiare, _anche_. spero vi piaccia, un bacio, un abbraccio, _tante care cose_ e alla prossima. [**tumblr**](http://artemis-of-the-hearts.tumblr.com//), [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/diana_mdrx).   
>   
>  **Ultranoir**  
>   
> 
>  

**DUE MESI DOPO**

“Ho deciso di iscrivermi in palestra”, la voce di Zayn è affaticata, il fiato corto. Borbotta dei numeri mentre steso a terra continua a fare flessioni una dietro l’altra.

Harry tira fuori la testa da dentro il cofano della macchina, lo guarda mentre con un panno si pulisce le mani, “sei sicuro? Il medico ti ha detto che puoi?”

Zayn si lascia andare a terra con un sospiro e poi si alza in piedi, gli si avvicina, “le mie gambe funzionano bene, sto andando ancora a fare i trattamenti, ma prima o poi dovrò ricominciare a vivere normalmente no? E poi… io di macchine non me ne intendo, devo fare altro mentre tu finisci di sistemare l’auto”, e detto questo ritorna a terra e ricomincia a contare.

Sente Harry sbuffare mentre esce dal garage. Zayn non lo sta nemmeno a sentire mentre parla da fuori, concentrato a non perdere il conto. “Non ti sento!” gli urla ad un certo punto, nel mezzo della cinquantina. Proprio in quell’istante con la coda dell’occhio lo vede entrare con un secchio ed improvvisamente una cascata d’acqua lo travolge completamente. Rimane immobile, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia stese “non mi fermerai” gli dice, scuotendo il capo come un animale bagnato, lasciando che i capelli gli si appiccichino al viso.

“Con te non si può scherzare, sei una noia” sbuffa Harry, tornando con la testa dentro il cofano.

Zayn sorride, ma non risponde. Riprende a contare, piegandosi sulle braccia, lasciando che l’acqua scivoli a terra, creando un rivolo che finisce fino a fuori il garage.

 

***

 

Corre, corre lungo il marciapiede, la musica che gli rimbomba in testa. E mentre corre l’unico obbiettivo che ha è quello di arrivare alla fine dei minuti stabiliti. Tiene le mani chiuse a pugno e di tanto in tanto osserva l’orologio al polso, per controllare l’orario e i chilometri. Tira su con il naso e continua a correre finché in lontananza non vede una macchina familiare avvicinarsi, si ferma, ma continua a correre sul posto mentre con una mano toglie una cuffietta. L’auto accosta e il finestrino viene abbassato.

Lo sguardo di Harry è quasi esasperato “non ti vengo a recuperare nel bosco come la scorsa settimana, sali in macchina”,

Zayn sorride, scuote il capo e affaticato risponde “d-devo finire… venti minuti” dice, e poi riprende a correre.

 

Ogni settimana davanti lo specchio misura il livello della propria muscolatura che lentamente accumula. Da persona che non mangiava, debilitata, e debole, ha cominciato ad allenarsi, ogni giorno, senza sosta. Mentre Harry lavora all’auto, lui allena il proprio corpo.

Non ha più frequentato le lezioni, ma ha iniziato a fare piccoli lavori occasionali, per mettere da parte dei soldi, e non ha più sentito Louis. Forse dovrebbe cercarlo, ma sa che se gli dicesse cosa gli sta succedendo con tutte le probabilità lo manderebbe a quel paese definitivamente.

Così lui corre. Notte, giorno, se piove, e c’è sole. Corre finché non sente il fiato rompersi e poi corre ancora, finché non sente il corpo arrendersi.

Harry gli dice che esagera, ma lui invece non si è mai sentito più in vita.

 

***

 

Contro lo specchio osserva il proprio petto ampio, rispetto a poche settimane prima sembrava un ragazzino, mentre ora ha più l’aspetto di un uomo. Questa cosa lo fa sorridere.

Harry dietro di lui si dimena con i fili del rasoio elettrico, borbottando qualche imprecazione prima di riuscire.

“Hai fatto?” chiede Zayn impaziente.

“Sì, ci sono, ma—sei sicuro? Corti corti?” chiede mentre accende il rasoio.

Zayn annuisce “sì, corti, ricresceranno, per ora li voglio corti”, cerca di essere il più convincente possibile, nonostante non ne sia davvero sicuro così come suona.

“Come vuoi” Harry posa una mano sulla sua testa, facendogliela inclinare.

Chiude gli occhi mentre sente la macchinetta passare lungo la sua nuca, centimetro dopo centimetro e sente i capelli scivolargli lungo il collo. Ogni tanto gli creano prurito quindi alza una mano a scostarli, lasciandoli cadere a terra. Piega il capo in avanti quando passa la macchinetta dietro la nuca e poi dall’altra parte. Tiene gli occhi volutamente chiusi e alla fine, quando sente la mano di Harry sfregare sul capo, con una risata divertita, riapre gli occhi.

“Sembri parte di una gang, adesso” scherza l’altro, mentre stacca la macchinetta.

Zayn si guarda, e per quanto strano gli faccia non riesce a trattenere un sorriso divertito, “fantastico” borbotta, poi si scrolla di dosso i capelli tagliati.

“Sei emozionato?” la voce di Harry arriva da fuori il bagno, e Zayn per un secondo ci pensa. E’ strano come negli ultimi mesi le cose siano cambiate. Il modo di vedere il mondo e il modo di viverlo. Il fatto che abbia legato con qualcuno che credeva il suo nemico e arrivare ad odiare chi invece credeva di amare.

Sospira e annuisce, più a se stesso che a Harry “sì, sono emozionato…” mormora.

Se quel giorno Harry non si fosse presentato a casa sua, si dice, forse sarebbe morto di solitudine, o tristezza. E non sa quale delle due ipotesi sia peggio. Non crede di averlo mai ringraziato davvero per averlo portato a fare un giro, quel giorno.

 

***

 

“Non aprire gli occhi, tienili chiusi… n-non sbirciare!” La voce di Harry lo fa ridere, mentre lui se ne resta fermo sulla soglia del garage, in attesa.

“Sbrigati, mi sto invecchiando” borbotta per punzecchiarlo, ma l’altro non sembra essere intento a rispondere alle provocazioni.

“Ci ho messo quasi una vita, e ti è costata un sacco di soldi, abbiamo dovuto chiedere aiuto a garage professionisti ma… la tua piccola è qui… apri gli occhi”

Zayn non riesce a trattenere l’ampio sorriso e apre gli occhi. Quasi salta sul posto per quanto è eccitato “cazzo!” esclama mentre si avvicina all’auto “è bellissima, oddio! Vorrei urlare” ride mentre gli gira intorno, sfiorandola con le dita.

“L’eleganza di una Lamborghini, e struttura di una muscle car. Non ha la velocità di una Venom, ma con la velocità ci fai poco se non sai guidare, questa macchina è praticamente _perfetta_ per te” dice Harry, entusiasta tanto quanto Zayn, a quanto pare.

Zayn fissa l’auto qualche istante, letteralmente incredulo e poi guarda Harry, “ma non chiamarla la mia piccola, per favore” dice con una smorfia, “posso salire?” chiede subito, ma senza aspettare una risposta apre la portiera e sale. Sente il cuore pulsare con forza persino semplicemente a stare lì. Stringe le mani sul volante, sente la pelle dell’auto contro i palmi e gli occhi che curiosi scrutano ogni dettaglio dell’interno.

“Ho investito un patrimonio in questa macchina, ti uccido se non è perfetta come dici” allunga una mano verso di lui adesso, agitando le dita, “chiavi”.

Harry rotea gli occhi, fa il giro dell’auto andando a sedersi al suo fianco con un sospiro “non la distruggere, abbiamo due settimane per farti imparare a guidare questo mostro, poi c’è la gara”,

Zayn si volta di scatto, bocca spalancata, “due settimane? Niall aveva dett--”

“Hanno anticipato, problemi con la polizia che ha avuto una chiamata anonima e hanno fatto saltare i piani”.

Zayn lo ascolta in silenzio e poi annuisce senza dire altro. Di certo due settimane sono poche, ma ce la metterà tutta per arrivare alla gara preparato il meglio possibile. Non che gli interessi vincere davvero, a lui basta vincere su Liam, dopotutto.

Si morde il labbro inferiore un po’ pensieroso ed infila le chiavi nella fessura. Improvvisamente la mano di Harry, grande e calda si posa sulla sua, e Zayn alza d’istinto gli occhi, a guardarlo.

“Z, va tutto bene…” la sua voce è calma e inizialmente non capisce a cosa si sta riferendo, ma in realtà quando ritorna a guardare la propria mano si rende conto che stava tremando. Ritira le braccia, come se si fosse scottato, stringe le mani a pugno contro il petto, e guarda avanti a se. Nella testa si ripete che è sciocco, che va tutto bene, che non dovrebbe essere così tremendamente _spaventato_.

“Forse sto facendo una cazzata…” mormora senza guardare Harry che in realtà può immaginare sconvolto mentre gli dice quelle cose. Però non è così, perché quando si volta a guardarlo non sentendolo reagire, trova solo un sorriso dolce, tremendamente _smielato_. Trova i suoi occhi che lo guardano senza insistenza e quasi si sente in colpa “mi dispiace”, dice a denti stretti mentre scende dalla macchina.

Sente Harry chiamarlo, ma non si volta mentre si allontana, uscendo dal garage. Può sentire i passi di Harry, la portiera dell’auto che si chiude e ancor prima di pensare che Harry gli sia dietro si sente afferrare. Chiude gli occhi mentre si volta, sente le mani tremare mentre si alzano ad afferrare le sue braccia. Le mani di Harry che invece gli carezzano il viso, posandosi sulle sue guance. Dalle proprie labbra escono dei sussurri confusi, forse gli sta dicendo di lasciarlo andare, ma non è sicuro nemmeno lui,

“Zayn, guardami, guardami”

Si sente scuotere e quando riapre gli occhi trova quelli grandi di Harry che lo fissano. Non sembra preoccupato e nemmeno incazzato. Questo gli dà un po’ di sollievo.

“Ascolta, lo so che sei spaventato, lo siamo tutti all’inizio. Hey—no, Z, guardami, va tutto bene, ci sono io con te okay? Guardati, guarda dove sei arrivato, non buttare via tutti i sacrifici che hai fatto. Ti ricordi com’eri il giorno che sono venuto a casa tua? Z, te lo ricordi?”

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio, guarda la sua bocca muoversi mentre parla e ascolta le sue parole con attenzione. Stringe le dita alle sue braccia e poi abbassa il viso, annuisce con forza chiudendo gli occhi mentre le sue mani ancora sono al suo viso, anche se ora le sente scivolare sul collo, quasi come una carezza,

“Me lo ricordo, me lo ricordo… caz—mi dispiace, scusa” mormora e poi torna a guardarlo, “facciamolo”.

Harry sorride, gli dà una pacca sulla spalla “facciamolo”.

 

Sono di nuovo nell’auto, Zayn che tiene stretto il volante e può sentire gli occhi di Harry fissarlo con insistenza. Si morde la bocca, cerca il coraggio perché sa che una volta messa in moto l’auto, cambierà tutto. O almeno è così che lo percepisce lui.

I polpastrelli si fanno umidicci per il sudore e poi, cercando di buttare alle spalle l’ansia, allunga una mano verso la chiave che stringe con più forza del dovuto, e la gira.

Il rombo dell’auto che trema sotto di lui lo fa quasi sobbalzare mentre Harry, lì vicino, scoppia a ridere. Una risata che è quasi isterica, pensa Zayn. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vede battere le mani sulle sue gambe, con entusiasmo e poi urla “sentila come va, ooh! Quasi mi pento che sia tua!” e ride di nuovo.

Zayn si volta a guardarlo solo ora e ridacchia divertito alla sua reazione. Scruta avanti a sé il vialetto nel giardino e trattenendo il respiro preme la frizione, portando una mano alla marcia e ingranando la prima. Appena lascia la frizione premendo sull’acceleratore, la spinta è così forte che nemmeno due metri dopo preme il freno con forza, impaurito, mentre stringe il volante.

Harry ride ancora e sente la sua mano dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

Si volta a guardarlo esasperato “smettila idiota!” gli urla, ma a vederlo così divertito viene da ridere anche a lui.

Zayn continua a guardarlo mentre lo vede cercare di trattenersi e alla fine il riccio riesce a parlare di nuovo, “devi andarci pieno, quest’auto è ancora una ribelle, devi imparare a maneggiarla o la perderai senza nemmeno rendertene conto. Andiamo alla pista a farle fare qualche giro di prova”.

Il sorriso che ha sulle labbra ora sembra più pacato, non ride più sguaiatamente e questo dà più sicurezza a Zayn che annuisce un paio di volte. Questa volta sa cosa aspettarsi, così rilascia la frizione tanto lentamente quanto accelera e l’auto inizia a muoversi più lentamente, anche se il rombo del motore è come se gli intimasse di andare più veloce.

Non è affatto abituato a questa sensazione, nonostante le innumerevoli volte che è salito su un’auto da corsa, ma non ne ha mai guidata una. Per un istante si chiede come mai, ma poi ricorda che la realtà è semplicemente che Liam non si è mai fidato abbastanza per farlo guidare. Forse temeva che gliela avrebbe distrutta, a pensarci ora, distrutta ci è finita lo stesso, dopo l’incidente.

 

Lungo la strada Zayn sente di provare difficoltà a tenere a bada il motore. L’auto è insofferente, fa rumori come se volesse volare, ma Harry gli ripete che è normale. I finestrini sono rigorosamente oscurati, come aveva richiesto, ma lui può vedere chiaramente che ad ogni metro tutti si voltano a guardare l’auto, stupiti e curiosi. Questo gli dà una strana sensazione, non che prima non si voltassero, quando era con Liam, ma questa è la _sua_ auto, Liam non c’entra _niente_. O quasi.

Circa una mezzora dopo e una mazzetta al guardiano della pista, l’auto è ferma alla partenza del circuito. Il motore caldo, vibrante. Harry non fa che parlare, ma Zayn è certo di aver perso il filo del discorso ad un certo punto, perché quando cerca di concentrarsi sulle sue parole non riesce davvero a capirlo. Parla di cose tecniche riguardanti l’auto, probabilmente cose a cui dovrebbe fare davvero attenzione. Poi Harry sospira e lo guarda in silenzio, come se capisse che sta parlando all’aria e Zayn abbozza un sorriso, forse imbarazzato, mentre stringe le mani sul volante come se avesse paura che la macchina possa sfuggirgli da un momento all’altro.

“Lo so che la parte tecnica è la più noiosa, ma non basta saper guidare. Devi conoscere l’auto con cui gareggi, perché dalla vittoria può portarti alla morte in una frazione di secondo, non è solo un gioco, Zayn”,

La voce di Harry suona quasi troppo seria, ma Zayn sa bene che ha ragione. Annuisce un paio di volte prima di rispondere, “sì, scusa, hai ragione… sono solo… impaziente”.

Harry sorride, guarda il rettilineo avanti a loro e poi fa un cenno del capo, con il mento che si alza, “allora vai,” dice “la strada è tua”.

Non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Porta una mano al cambio, il piede che improvvisamente preme sul gas con forza. L’accelerazione è così potente che le ruote provocano una nuvola di fumo tutto attorno a loro, la macchina per un istante è fuori controllo, muovendosi a destra e a sinistra,

“Tienila, tienila, non lasciare l’acceleratore, aumenta la marcia” la voce di Harry è tranquilla mentre gli dà indicazioni, e questo gli infonde un senso di calma assoluta, mentre l’auto prende a muoversi lungo il rettilineo, ad una velocità che aumenta di secondo in secondo,

“Vai, vai, vai, non frenare, fidati dell’auto”

Zayn si fida, ma vede il muro di gomme e gli spalti farsi sempre più vicini, e più accelera, più sente il cuore aumentare i battiti in modo frenetico. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Harry fissare la strada, battere una mano sul cruscotto e poi parla di nuovo “andiamo piccola, dai…”, poi si sporge verso di lui, guarda la velocità, “comincia a frenare,” gli dice, e Zayn lo fa, ma la macchina riduce la velocità solo di poco, e avanti a loro la curva si fa sempre più vicina, “tieni il volante… frena…”, la voce di Harry si alza, lui stringe il volante con forza, mentre il piede preme sul freno. Finiscono fuori dalla pista, continuando dritti verso gli spalti,

“Zayn, frena!” è l’urlo di Harry, mentre Zayn chiude gli occhi e con forza preme sul freno. Sente le mani di Harry sulle proprie mentre cerca di gestire il volante con lui. Scivolano sul terriccio e può sentire Harry mentre tira il freno a mano, girando il volante. L’auto si ferma con una specie di sgommata, dando il profilo agli spalti, e poi si spegne.

Zayn riapre gli occhi e guarda il muro di gomme al proprio fianco. Gli sfugge un ampio sospiro voltandosi a guardare Harry che lo fissa con gli occhi sbarrati “cazzo, ma non sai frenare?!” gli urla quello, andando a colpirlo con una botta sul braccio. Però poi sorride, e questo gli dice che non se l’è presa davvero.

Zayn poggia la testa sul sedile, deglutisce “è da pazzi… non riuscivo a controllarla…” mormora.

“E questo è solo l’inizio, il bello deve ancora arrivare” gli risponde il riccio, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Zayn lo guarda un istante e poi si lascia contagiare, ride insieme a lui e improvvisamente l’accumulo di adrenalina viene rilasciato e si accorge del tremolio alle mani, “guarda, tremo come un idiota” dice, allungando una mano verso di lui,

Harry sorride “è normale, ma è questo tremare che ti salva la vita, il più delle volte… significa che hai paura… ed è la paura che ti tiene con i piedi per terra…” fa una pausa, si stringe nelle spalle “credo, non lo so, l’ho letto da qualche parte”.

Zayn ride alle sue parole, ma l’altro lo interrompe di nuovo, questa volta più serio, allungando una mano che poggia sulla sua gamba,

“Hey, ti farò vincere, te lo giuro”

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e abbassa gli occhi sulla sua mano. Un contatto strano, nonostante le sue mani lo abbiano toccato più volte nei modi più vaghi. Ora è diverso però, tanto che deve trattenere il respiro per un istante, poi improvvisamente allunga una mano a slacciare la cintura di sicurezza e va a sporgersi verso di lui. La stessa mano che poco prima tremava va dietro il suo collo, se lo tira contro con forza. Giura di aver visto la sorpresa nei suoi occhi, prima di scontrarsi contro la sua bocca, con la propria. Chiude gli occhi, forse non vuol vedere cosa fa l’altro, ma lo sente slacciare anche la sua di cintura. Non trova alcuna resistenza e anzi, le mani di Harry vanno alla sua maglia e se lo tira contro.

Il bacio continua avido, e Zayn senza neanche prendere fiato si sposta, si lascia tirare sopra di lui, andando a sedersi sulle sue gambe. Le loro mani che si cercano, i corpi che si chiamano a vicenda.

Improvvisamente, come una ventata d’aria calda, sente il desiderio irrefrenabile, il bisogno. Un bisogno che aveva dimenticato. Aveva scordato com’era sentire delle mani sulla pelle e delle labbra sulle proprie. Geme contro la sua bocca a quel pensiero, perché quasi gli fa male, l’essere stato vivo per tutto quel tempo senza vivere davvero.

Si era lasciato morire dentro, si era lasciato bastonare fino alla fine, proprio nel momento in cui credeva che la sua vita era al suo momento migliore.

Non può pensarci, perché più pensa, più sente il bisogno. Le mani che tremano per tutt’altri motivi ora vanno a tirare i suoi capelli, e gli morde la bocca, succhiando le labbra con avidità, mormorando parole sconnesse contro di queste.

Le mani di Harry sotto la sua maglia si aggrappano alla sua pelle, lo accarezza, si sente tirare e lui non si divincola. Si lascia toccare in ogni modo, dove vuole, come vuole lui.

Quando poi si discosta all’improvviso, per prendere fiato, poggia la fronte contro la sua, i loro fiati affannati si uniscono, respirano l’uno l’aria dell’altro. Zayn osserva i suoi lineamenti, la sua bocca rossa e poi sorride. Un sorriso che contagia anche Harry, e poi, ancora con il fiato corto ed affaticato, scoppiano entrambi a ridere.

Ridono come due matti, senza un vero motivo apparente.  Zayn sulle sue gambe, eccitato da morire, eppure ride, abbandonandosi contro di lui, poggiando il viso sulla sua spalla, tenendosi il petto che quasi fa male. Ridono come fosse l’ultima cosa da fare.

Quando sente Harry cercare di parlare Zayn alza una mano, gli copre la bocca e ritorna a guardarlo. Si sporge di nuovo, posa le labbra sulle sue in un bacio leggero, prima di mormorare piano, “andiamo…”

 

***

 

Zayn è a terra, conta le flessioni una dopo l’altra, a denti stretti, e anche se gli manca il respiro continua a contarle ad alta voce. Finita una seria si alza in piedi e senza riprendere fiato corre sul posto, contando invece i secondi. Poi torna a terra, e va avanti così finché i muscoli non gli fanno male, finché non sente il corpo cedere e lo stomaco contorcersi. L’adrenalina come droga nelle vene. Il sudore che scivola sul suo collo, cade a terra, lasciando chiazze sull’asciugamano che ha sotto.

Harry è seduto sul divano del suo salotto, Zayn sente chiaramente la televisione che cambia canale di continuo. Fa sempre così, perché non guarda mai niente alla fine, cambia solo canale, almeno finché lui non ha finito di allenarsi.  

D’un tratto il campanello suona, ma Zayn non alza nemmeno gli occhi, troppo preso a contare. Non si alzerà per andare ad aprire, perché sa che lo farà Harry al posto suo.

Passano un paio di minuti, sente una voce bassa provenire dall’ingresso. Non si preoccupa di scoprire chi sia, e perché Harry ci stia mettendo così tanto, ma proprio nel momento in cui inizia a spazientirsi lo vede comparire sulla soglia, poggiato contro lo stipite della porta, mangiando una nocciolina che si tira letteralmente in bocca, “c’è un tuo amico, sulla porta” dice non curante prima di voltarsi, e sparire.

Zayn sospira e si alza velocemente. Afferra l’asciugamano pulito e se lo passa sul petto nudo, per asciugare il sudore, prima di incamminarsi verso l’ingresso. Non fa in tempo a chiedersi chi sia che vede Louis, fermo sulla soglia che lo fissa come se avesse visto un fantasma. Un momento di imbarazzo mentre gli cammina incontro, e si porta l’asciugamano intorno al collo,

“Hey…” lo saluta, avvicinandosi.

Louis sembra estremamente intimorito, forse in soggezione. Zayn lo capisce perché quando gli si avvicina abbassa gli occhi, e fa un passo indietro.

Zayn non dice niente, lo fissa un istante in silenzio. Sente di essere irritato, forse più per quell’espressione che ha sul viso, che per altro. Si volta a guardare Harry sul divano che fissa la tv, poi torna a guardare Louis. Gli si avvicina, allunga una mano portando il palmo contro il suo petto e lo spinge fuori, seguendolo, accostando la porta alle proprie spalle. Fa un freddo cane e lui è sudato, ma sente la rabbia nelle vene ribollire e di quel freddo non sente nemmeno la minima presenza.

“Finalmente hai trovato la faccia per ripresentarti” lo dice a denti stretti e forse è suonato più cattivo di quanto avrebbe in realtà voluto. Quasi gli ha sputato quelle parole addosso. Il messaggio però, in qualunque modo sia stato mandato, sembra essere stato recepito, perché Louis avanti a lui scuote il capo più volte, sospira, si porta una mano al viso, ma prima che possa parlare Zayn lo interrompe,

“Guardami” dice, “guardami in faccia se devi dirmi qualcosa”

Vede chiaramente Louis alzare gli occhi intimoriti, ma questa volta quasi curiosi. Lo vede mentre scruta il suo petto, le braccia, i capelli corti e infine il viso, incontrando i suoi occhi.

“Zayn tu… sei cambiato…” mormora, e alza una mano. Zayn crede voglia toccarlo, e per difesa lo ferma, afferrandolo con forza, stringendo la sua mano a mezz’aria,

“Avevi detto che non te ne saresti andato, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, bell’amico del cazzo” glielo dice a denti stretti, “sei venuto a controllare se ero morto o cosa?”

L’altro rimane con il fiato sospeso, lo guarda, cerca di divincolarsi, ma Zayn lo tiene fermo, la mano stretta alla sua, “Zayn… mi fai male” mormora, e quando lo sente dirgli quelle parole lo lascia di scatto, gli occhi spalancati, cosa sta facendo?

Schiude le labbra, “mi dispiace…” mormora, quasi balbetta, “m-mi dispiace, non volevo farti del male…” aggiunge, mentre vede Louis massaggiarsi la mano. Si sente _così_ in colpa, adesso.

“Zayn… io non sapevo più cosa fare… tu—non parlavi più, non—sedevi lì tutto il giorno e io… non sapevo più che fare… mi dispiace… io…” lascia la frase in sospeso, gli occhi di nuovo bassi, fissi a terra.

Zayn sospira, scuote il capo. Non è lui che deve odiare, si dice, almeno lui ci ha provato. Allunga un braccio, lo porta dietro il suo collo, se lo tira contro, lo abbraccia,

“Lo so, non è colpa tua… scusami…” mormora contro i suoi capelli. In quell’abbraccio sente Louis rilassarsi, sospirare sollevato,

“Scusa se sono stato un amico del cazzo…” borbotta, “però… il tuo sudore…” non finisce di dire la frase che Zayn si allontana di scatto,

“Non ci avevo pensato, scusa” e fa una smorfia, un po’ schifata, “entri? Sto morendo di freddo, ora…”

L’altro sorride, annuisce una volta.

 

Sono seduti sul letto di Zayn, che ora si è messo una felpa. Non gli ha presentato Harry, e probabilmente non lo farà. Non per maleducazione, forse è solo gelosia, si dice. O forse non vuole che Louis sappia _tutto_. Perché se gli dicesse cosa sta combinando davvero ricomincerebbero a litigare. Non che Louis non conosca Harry, lo ha visto, conosce il suo viso, la sua fama, ma non crede ci abbia mai parlato davvero, e di certo non comincerà oggi a farlo, per quanto gli riguarda. Un po’ egoista, ma gli sta bene anche così. 

“Sei cambiato…” dice poi di punto in bianco l’altro, fissandolo,

Zayn si stringe nelle spalle “ho solo deciso di non lasciarmi morire… tutto qui…”

“Stai bene… sei… proprio un figo adesso” lo sente scherzare, prima di ridere. Zayn scuote il capo, sorride anche lui,

“Quindi… Harry… è… che ci fa qui, da quando siete amici?” azzarda Louis, ma lui scuote subito il capo, quasi troppo velocemente,

“Uh…” non ci aveva pensato ad una risposta, ma si stringe nelle spalle “è stato solo—molto carino con me. Mi ha aiutato… mentre voi…” fa una pausa, una smorfia, cercando di ironizzare “sai, siete tutti fuggiti… lui invece è tornato indietro… è solo un buon amico…”

Louis s’acciglia, inclina il capo da una parte “solo un amico?” insiste,

Zayn annuisce “sì… passiamo molto tempo insieme… mi—uhm… mi ha fatto sentire meno solo… in questi mesi”

Si fissano in silenzio, come se cercassero di dirsi qualcosa telepaticamente, ma alla fine Louis sembra cedere, si stringe nelle spalle “è carino…”

Zayn s’acciglia, “io credo che tu debba andare a casa, invece” dice, alzandosi in piedi. Non è geloso, non gli dà fastidio che faccia apprezzamenti sul _suo_ amico, ma per ora basta così.

 

Quando Zayn chiude la porta d’ingresso serra gli occhi, sospira. Sente i passi di Harry alle proprie spalle mentre si alza dal divano e gli si avvicina. Zayn si volta, si guardano in silenzio. La televisione è spenta e sembra tutto così fermo intorno, mentre loro si scrutano senza dire niente.

Zayn si morde la bocca, prima di schiudere le labbra e lasciar andare un respiro quasi inudibile. Sente forse di volergli dire qualcosa, ma il cervello non sembra volersi connettere alle parole, quindi rimane zitto, e fermo. In quello scambio di sguardi c’è forse tutto un mondo, sensazioni che provano solo in due, o magari è solo Zayn ad immaginarle, e proprio quando sente le mani formicolare, gli occhi bruciare, Harry sospira, e mette fine al silenzio,

“Se hai finito di allenarti…” tira fuori le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca, “andiamo a fare un giro?”

Zayn gli è grato, annuisce una volta senza rispondere e lo supera, andando verso il bagno, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle, inchiavando.

 

È in piedi nella doccia, la schiena poggiata contro le piastrelle fredde e il getto d’acqua calda che gli si infrange addosso. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, il respiro regolare. Non si spiega cosa ci sia di strano nell’aria, in quella giornata che ha preso una piega del tutto inaspettata con l’arrivo di Louis. Si sono detti così tanto… ma Zayn in realtà gli ha detto così _poco_ , su chi è adesso.

Poi quella improvvisa gelosia, quel senso di possesso nei confronti di Harry e si chiede cosa gli stia succedendo. È solo un amico, o comincia a provare qualcosa per lui? No, stringe i pugni con forza, perché lui non prova _niente_ per Harry. Lui ama Liam tanto quanto lo odia. È _Liam_ il suo mondo, è Liam che sta andando a prendersi con le cattive, se con le buone non vuole ritornare. Sente le proprie mani tremare, la confusione immensa che prova, ma poi sospira, si concentra sul rumore dell’acqua che gli scivola addosso, ascolta con attenzione quel rumore e lentamente i battiti del cuore ritornano ad essere regolari. Scaccia i pensieri e finalmente può rilassarsi.

 

***

 

Zayn è in piedi vicino l’auto, agitato come non mai. Sente le gambe tremare e più il tempo passa più perde il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Specialmente perché Harry è lì davanti a lui a ripetergli le cose che ha imparato nelle ultime due settimane. Zayn annuisce di continuo, ma la realtà è che vuole solo che stia zitto per un istante, perché ha bisogno di silenzio per concentrarsi.

Quando il silenzio arriva e l’altro tace, finalmente alza gli occhi a guardarlo, “posso andare?” chiede. Non voleva suonare sfacciato, ma ha bisogno di allontanarsi, di scaricare la tensione, o gli prenderà un colpo durante una delle corse.

Harry sorride, annuisce una volta, “sì, puoi andare—hey, ti ho preso una cosa,” fa una pausa, porta la mano dentro la tasca della felpa e tira fuori qualcosa che a Zayn inizialmente sembra un berretto, “è un passamontagna, se non vuoi che la gente ti riconosca forse dovresti metterlo…”

Zayn lo guarda un istante, perché non ci aveva pensato e poi sorride, andando a prenderlo e infilandolo. Solo gli occhi rimangono visibili e questo lo fa sorridere, divertito.

“Sembro davvero un cattivo ragazzo adesso” dice e fa per voltarsi e salire in auto, ma sente Harry prendergli il braccio, farlo voltare.

Vede le sue mani spostarsi e lo sente mentre gli alza il passamontagna, scoprendo solo le labbra. Lo osserva avvicinarsi e poi sente la sua bocca sulla propria, un bacio leggero, casto.

“Non fermarti dopo la gara… torna da me…” gli dice, “la gente si chiederà chi sei, verrà a curiosare…”

Zayn annuisce senza dire niente mentre Harry gli sistema nuovamente il passamontagna.

Apre lo sportello dell’auto e sale. Saluta Harry con un sorriso che sa non potrà vedere e poi mette in moto.

Hanno deciso che forse era meglio se Harry non fosse venuto, per non creare sospetti o attirare troppa attenzione. Questo un po’ agita Zayn, ma alla fine è grato di essere solo, in quell’auto. Fa un sospiro profondo e stringe le mani al volante, prima di mettere la prima, e partire.

Guarda Harry dallo specchietto retrovisore mentre ritorna verso il portone di casa sua, e quando lo vede sparire accelera, dirigendosi nel luogo indicatogli da Niall. Lo conosce, perché ci è già stato, insieme a Liam.

 

Durante tutto il tragitto si ripete a bassa voce ogni procedura, ogni dettaglio su ciò che Harry gli ha insegnato nelle ultime settimane. Lo ripete come un mantra santo, a bassa voce e di nuovo nella sua mente. Si rende conto che facendolo finisce per rilassarsi ancora di più e gli sta bene così, perché ha paura di avere una crisi e di tirarsi indietro, e la cosa che lo spaventa di più è il fatto di non avere Harry affianco, per rassicurarlo.

Man mano che esce di città le macchine da corsa che incrocia sono sempre di più, e tutte si dirigono verso un unico posto, in mezzo alle campagne. Ne riconosce alcune, ma altre non le ha mai viste. Niall lo ha informato sul fatto che si tratta un testa a testa, quindi si gareggerà solo due alla volta, su un rettilineo, verso un punto preciso e poi indietro, l’arrivo è la partenza stessa. Ovviamente con scommesse annesse. Se la memoria non lo inganna, o se Liam non ha cambiato metodo, resta sempre fino all’ultimo, a studiare le auto e i proprietari, per decidere infine contro chi gareggiare. Solitamente sceglie i migliori, perché gli piace il rischio. Zayn spera di essere uno dei migliori. Solitamente è Niall che decide chi far gareggiare contro chi, ma Liam si è fatto un nome, e se vuole gareggiare contro qualcuno di specifico, può farlo senza troppi problemi. Uno spettacolo in più a cui assistere.

In lontananza Zayn comincia a sentire musica ad alto volume, i motori delle auto e le urla della gente. Dopo una ennesima collina riesce a vedere i fumi, i colori, le auto sgargianti, la gente entusiasta che balla ai lati della strada. Questo gli suscita un sorriso. Gli fa un effetto strano, perché l’ultima volta che era in un posto così ricorda che è quasi morto. Quasi, quindi gli è andata bene. Forse, si dice, sta giocando con il destino, forse non dovrebbe essere nemmeno lì, ma più si avvicina, più i rumori sovrastano i suoi pensieri, e alla fine si ritrova nella mischia di auto e persone, come se fosse stato lì da sempre.

Inizialmente sembra che nessuno noti veramente la sua presenza, tra le altre macchine presenti, a parte un paio di persone che si voltano a guardare l’auto, che di certo con quelle curve non passa inosservata troppo a lungo. O almeno… Zayn la noterebbe tra mille, non per niente è sua.

Finalmente trova posto tra le altre macchine, anche se un po’ nascosto dall’oscurità. In lontananza vede Niall che lo ha già visto e gli sta andando incontro. Tira giù il finestrino e senza che il biondo possa dirgli niente gli porge una banconota che l’altro afferra e si infila in tasca con un sorriso.

“Ragazzi ragazzi!”, esclama il biondo, attirando l’attenzione su di lui, “stasera abbiamo un pezzo forte; non ha un nome, non ha un volto, ma vi assicuro che vi ricorderete di lui…” con le mani fa cenno alla gente di guardare l’auto, “guardate che gioiellino questa macchina! Nuova di zecca!”

Quando tutti se ne accorgono un ammasso di gente si muove in sua direzione. Zayn abbassa i finestrini oscurati, in modo che possano vedere l’interno e la gente esclama eccitata mentre si scambiano cenni di approvazione. Niall va apre il cofano davanti e un boato si eleva dal gruppo di persone che va a sbirciarci dentro.

Zayn non si intende affatto di meccanica, ma considerando tutti i soldi che ci ha investito, deve avere proprio un bel motore, oltre che tutto il resto. Anche se nessuno può vederlo dietro il passamontagna lui sorride soddisfatto, forse vagamente divertito.

Non fa in tempo a chiedersi dove sia Liam che d’improvviso tutta la folla attorno alla sua auto si muove sincronizzata e si volta, seguendo il rumore di un altro motore che si fa vicino. Un’auto che va ad affiancarsi alla sua, solo qualche metro più in là. Un’auto che gli è familiare, ma che non riconosce. Eppure quando lo sportello si apre, e il ragazzo scende, lo riconosce senza nemmeno batter ciglio. Liam scende e la gente lo accerchia, ma lascia un piccolo spiraglio attraverso il quale Zayn può guardarlo, quasi di nascosto.  

Sente il cuore sprofondare, perché non lo ricordava così bello. Improvvisamente sente la nostalgia, la mancanza. Vorrebbe scendere, sente il bisogno di correre da lui, abbracciarlo e dirgli quanto gli è mancato, ma poi, una ragazza che gli si avvicina, lui che le bacia la guancia, e Zayn prova solo odio, un odio profondo, intenso. Stringe le mani sul volante così fortemente che teme di farsi male. Volta il capo, cerca di non guardarlo, fissa avanti a sé, in attesa, lottando contro se stesso.

“Wow, che bellezza che abbiamo qui…”

Una voce calda, profonda. Zayn socchiude gli occhi, cerca in tutti i modi di non voltarsi a guardarlo perché ha paura che se l’altro finisse per incontrare il suo sguardo lo riconoscerebbe. Fortunatamente è nascosto un po’ nell’ombra, e per un attimo Zayn spera che Liam si sia dimenticato di come è fatto.

“Hey, ti ho fatto un complimento” insiste e Zayn si trova quasi costretto a voltare lo sguardo, andando a fissarlo.

Vede Liam pietrificarsi, rimanere immobile, cercare le parole “c-ci conosciamo?”, la sua voce è insicura, e per quanto Zayn voglia allungarsi, picchiarlo e poi baciarlo, scuote il capo una volta, e poi distoglie lo sguardo, e si volta dall’altra parte.

Con la coda dell’occhio vede una mano di Liam allungarsi, e poi ritirarsi improvvisamente quando Niall arriva a salvare la situazione, “amico, non importunarlo, non gli piace essere disturbato…” lo sente dire mentre tira Liam lontano dall’auto.

Zayn tira un sospiro di sollievo e ringrazia mentalmente Niall del tempismo perfetto. Deve asciugare le mani sui pantaloni perché sudano freddo. Nella mente ricomincia a ripetersi il suo mantra, cercando di calmarsi. Chiude gli occhi, pensa ad Harry, alle sue parole, al suo viso. Ma il suo viso si sovrappone a quello di Liam, e deve riaprire gli occhi e cercare di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro. Dopo tutto questo tempo lo ha così vicino, eppure così lontano. Si dice che sarebbe mille volte più facile scendere dall’auto, affrontarlo a viso aperto, ma no, Liam se ne è andato senza guardarsi indietro, e Zayn lo odia per questo, e non può perdonarlo così, dopo tutte le energie messe per essere qui, oggi.

Per una buona ora Zayn attende paziente il suo turno. Non scende mai dall’auto ma osserva le gare in disparte. Di tanto in tanto guarda Liam, seguendo i suoi movimenti, scrutando le persone con cui parla. Sembra sereno, sembra _felice_. E più lo vede felice, più la rabbia e il bisogno di gareggiare aumenta. Il flusso di pensieri incontrollato viene interrotto bruscamente da Niall che gli si para vicino al finestrino, piegandosi verso di lui,

“È il tuo turno, vai alla linea… hai quattro gare da fare, se riesci a vincerle tutte e quattro…” lascia la frase in sospeso, e sorride. Zayn sa cosa vuole dire e annuisce una volta, rimettendo in moto l’auto.

Si porta alla linea di partenza, ingrana la prima e si volta a guardare il tizio nella macchina al proprio fianco. Prima che la ragazza possa dare il via si volta a guadare Liam. Assottiglia lo sguardo, vede chiaramente lo sguardo confuso di Liam, come se non capisse, e gli sta bene così. Poi ritorna a concentrarsi sulla strada, e quando la ragazza dà il via, lui parte.

 

Harry deve averlo allenato bene, perché una ad una, Zayn riesce a vincere ogni gara. Sembrava avere qualche difficoltà all’inizio, ma era paura, insicurezza, poi è scattato qualcosa, e la paura è sparita. Ricorda che Harry gli disse che la paura a volte salva la vita, ma per ora Zayn non ne sente il bisogno. Ogni volta che taglia il traguardo guarda Liam, con insistenza, come se lo chiamasse. E allo stesso tempo Liam sembra sempre più incuriosito, interessato.

Alla quarta gara, quando sgomma alla linea di arrivo, volta il capo a guardare Liam ancora una volta. Sente il proprio fiato corto, il cuore che batte all’impazzata per l’adrenalina accumulata. Si osservano per dei momenti che sembrano quasi interminabili e quando il ragazzo contro cui gareggiava taglia il traguardo qualche istante dopo, Zayn allunga il braccio in direzione di Liam e con l’indice lo indica, prima di indicare se stesso. Questo vuol dire solo una cosa e Liam lo sa bene. Io e te, adesso.

Liam non se lo lascia dire due volte, di scatto sale in auto, mettendola in moto. Come se non stesse più ragionando. Zayn sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe reagito così, perché lui di Liam non si è dimenticato, ma ha passato ogni sera, prima di addormentarsi, a ricordare ogni abitudine, ogni dettaglio. Sa cosa lo provoca, sa cosa lo fa arrabbiare, e userà ognuna di queste cose, contro di lui.

L’auto di Liam si affianca alla propria, e per un istante Liam lo fissa, ma Zayn alza il finestrino oscurato, sfugge ai suoi occhi e sa che questo lo irriterà ancora di più. Lo sente dal mondo in cui fa ruggire la sua auto e dal modo in cui ora stringe il volante con entrambe le mani. Lo guarda da oltre il finestrino e forse gli dispiace vederlo così, ma forse anche no.

La gente si fa da parte, riaprendo il passaggio per la corsa, liberando la strada. C’è uno strano silenzio attorno, o forse il silenzio è solo nella sua mente mentre cerca di concentrarsi. La sua auto è calda e se Harry fosse lì forse gli direbbe che ha già corso abbastanza, che non è il caso. Ma Zayn ha aspettato solo questo attimo, correre al fianco di Liam, dopo così tante settimane trascorse solo ad immaginarlo, finalmente è lì, al suo fianco.

Una ragazza cammina sull’asfalto, portandosi al centro della pista, alza le mani in aria.

Zayn la fissa, stringe le mani sul volante con forza e sente caldo mentre l’ansia aumenta.

Poi il via.

Il fumo si alza dalle ruote che stridono a terra, la marcia che si ingrana, e il piede che preme con forza sull’acceleratore. L’auto rimane ferma sul posto con le ruote che girano, e poi si muove. Nel giro di pochi secondi sono già testa a testa, lungo il rettilineo. Zayn guarda verso Liam più volte, per vedere dove si trova. Cambia le marce una ad una con una velocità che impressiona lui stesso. Un tempo nemmeno riusciva a stargli dietro e adesso sembra essere nato per quello. Il cuore nel petto batte velocemente, teme possa uscirgli dal corpo da un momento all’altro.

D’un tratto poi la sua velocità inizia ad aumentare così tanto che supera visibilmente Liam, lasciandolo indietro di diversi metri, troppo, per i gusti di Liam e Zayn lo sa. Sa anche che la propria macchina è nettamente più veloce di quella di Liam, ma come gli ha detto una volta Harry, con la velocità non ci fai niente, se non sai guidare.

Abbassa una mano sul freno a mano e tirandolo si trova a girarsi su se stesso, un giro di 180 gradi. Il cofano finisce contro quello di Liam. Infila la retromarcia, e preme l’acceleratore. Le due auto si trovano muso contro muso, mentre Zayn si fa l’ultimo tratto di strada tutto in retromarcia, con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Liam che, incredulo, non effettua nessuna mossa per divincolarsi. Zayn da sotto il passamontagna sorride divertito, perché sa che è una mossa azzardata e che Liam non se la sarebbe mai aspettata. Alza una mano e muove le dita per salutarlo, in un cenno sfacciato, di sfida.

Quando arrivano al punto della svolta Liam si trova incastrato, con Zayn che invece gli basta sterzare e tornare in strada, senza dover effettuare nessuna curva, nessuna manovra particolare, visto che con il muso è già rivolto nella direzione giusta. Così riprende veloce lungo il rettilineo, tornando indietro.

Sullo specchietto retrovisore vede Liam perdere velocità a causa dell’imprevisto inaspettato e lui non può fare altro che sentirsi fiero, felice, soddisfatto. Taglia il traguardo qualche minuto dopo, frena la macchina facendola sgommare, provocando due linee nera sull’asfalto. Si volta, rimane fermo con il motore accesso guardando Liam avvicinandosi, ma prima che possa tagliare il traguardo anche lui, accelera di nuovo, e corre via.

Dallo specchietto retrovisore vede Liam scendere dall’auto, sbattere la portiera e tirare un calcio contro la ruota, ma prima di vedere altro sparisce dietro una collina, diretto verso casa di Harry.

 

***

 

Scende velocemente dall’auto una volta parcheggiata e mentre cammina verso il portone lo vede aprirsi e la figura di Harry gli va incontro. Probabilmente riesce a capire l’esito della gara dal sorriso che riempie il viso di Zayn. Allarga le braccia verso il più alto che ora gli si getta quasi addosso, prendendolo in braccio e stringendolo con forza,

“Ce l’hai fatta!” esclama facendo un giro su se stesso, e Zayn ride, lasciandosi poi mettere a terra. Harry sembra quasi più eccitato di lui.

“Ce l’ho fatta” ripete sorridendo e Harry alza una mano, andando a portare il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, per portarlo con lui dentro casa.

“Che faccia ha fatto Payne?” chiede il riccio mentre richiude la porta,

Zayn ci pensa un attimo, mentre va verso la cucina. In realtà non ha avuto molto tempo per rielaborare l’accaduto. È successo così velocemente che nemmeno sembra esserne reso veramente conto.

Si stringe nelle spalle andando a sedersi su uno sgabello, “era furioso…” risponde semplicemente, afferrando la bottiglia di birra che Harry apre e gli porge,

“Era quello che volevi no? Farlo infuriare intendo”

Zayn lo guarda mentre beve, si mordicchia la bocca perché sì, era quello che voleva, ma adesso? Di tutto il piacere che ha provato mentre lo vedeva infuriato, cosa gli è rimasto?

Non risponde, ma beve un sorso di birra, fissando il nulla, un po’ pensieroso.

 

***

 

Zayn apre gli occhi di scatto, il buio della stanza lo avvolge. Schiude le labbra e d’istinto abbassa una mano, andando a toccarsi le gambe, come se volesse accertarsi di non portare più quei fastidiosi tutori. Deglutisce silenzioso e richiude gli occhi, cercando di far svanire quelle immagini che di tanto in tanto ritornano, quasi ogni notte.

La voce di Liam lo chiama mentre dorme, ma da qualche tempo la sente lontana, come fosse un ricordo che lentamente va cancellandosi. Zayn teme di scordarlo del tutto e questo lo spaventa.

Scuote il capo e devi portarsi seduto sul letto. Tiene il viso basso, cerca di rallentare il flusso di pensieri e per aiutarsi allunga una mano ad afferrare il proprio cellulare.

Inaspettatamente proprio in quell’istante vibra, ricevendo un messaggio da parte di Niall. Preme su quel nome più velocemente di quanto intendesse fare, e legge il messaggio, stringendo tra le dita il telefono. Rilegge le parole più volte e non crede di essere in grado di rimanere fermo lì.

Ci pensa qualche secondo, osserva l’orario e sono passate da poco le tre di notte. Si alza in piedi afferrando un maglione e se lo infila, insieme ai pantaloni di un tuta.

Fa per uscire dalla camera, ma si volta e guarda Harry dormire. Osserva il suo respiro regolare. Si morde la bocca ed esce dalla camera andando verso la cucina, dove prende un foglio su cui lascia scritto che è uscito a fare un giro, nel caso Harry si svegliasse prima che sia tornato. Afferra le chiavi dell’auto, ma poi cambia idea, perché di certo con quella attirerebbe troppa attenzione, così prende le chiavi dell’auto di Harry.

Esce di casa, contro il freddo della notte e la strada è completamente deserta. Il vento muove le foglie degli alberi e per un istante si chiede cosa stia facendo, ma ancor prima di darsi una risposta va verso l’auto.

Sale e mette in moto, infila la retromarcia, ma sono più i momenti in cui è indeciso, che quelli in cui è certo di ciò che sta facendo. Scuote il capo “non essere idiota” borbotta, andando a premere sull’acceleratore, facendo manovra per uscire dal vialetto.

Inserisce una via sul navigatore del telefono e parte.

Dopo un bel po’ di strada si ritrova su una via familiare, dove Harry lo aveva portato il giorno in cui era arrivato a casa sua la prima volta. Vede l’insegna del pub di Niall e parcheggia appena trova un buco libero. Scende dall’auto con a stessa insicurezza che aveva quando è salito e va verso il locale.

Quando apre la porta sente il calore, le voci, la musica, un contrasto estremo con il freddo ed il silenzio dell’esterno. Forse era ancora assonnato, perché tutto quel rumore sembra dargli un estremo fastidio. Cerca Niall tra le persone. Molte le riconosce, erano alla gara solo qualche ora prima, e proprio quando sta per fermare qualcuno per chiedergli dove sia il biondo, vede la sua chioma farsi spazio, sbucare da dietro un paio di ragazzi e gli si pianta davanti, un sorriso sulle labbra,

“Heey, scusa, stavi dormendo? Non sapevo chi chiamare, deve tornare a casa, non può guidare in questo stato--”

“Dov’è?” chiede, interrompendo il flusso di parole del biondo che ora va a prendergli un braccio tirandolo verso la porta del retro.

Niall spalanca la porta, e a parte un paio di ragazzi che fumano non vede nessun’altro, deve uscire fuori e guardare in basso, per vedere Liam a terra, con una bottiglia di birra in mano e una sigaretta nell’altra. C’è una puzza orribile, e Zayn può solo associarla a del vomito. Guarda sotto le proprie scarpe, per essere certo di non esserci sopra.

Sospira e guarda Niall con un sorriso amaro “ci penso io, grazie” dice, prima di avvicinarsi a Liam, abbassandosi verso di lui.

Allunga una mano, prende la sua sigaretta, ma Liam si irrita, urlando un “amico ma che stai facendo?!”

Quando Liam si volta, Zayn può vedere i suoi occhi rossi, lucidi e gonfi, gli occhi di qualcuno che ha pianto, che è stato male. Sospira di nuovo scuotendo il capo e getta lontano la sigaretta, “andiamo, ti porto a casa”, mormora, allungando una mano per prendere la bottiglia di birra.

Sa che Liam è sconvolto nel vederlo lì, rimane immobile, impassibile mentre gli toglie le cose dalle mani e le getta via. Sente i suoi occhi addosso come se avesse visto un morto risorto e forse per quanto gli riguarda è davvero così.

“Ce la fai a metterti in piedi?” gli chiede. Non sa come ci riesce, ma il suo tono è tremendamente calmo, e non sa davvero se è un bene o un male. Forse, si dice, è solo stanco. Liam scuote il capo, borbotta qualcosa che Zayn non riesce a capire, quindi porta un braccio dietro la sua schiena, e lo aiuta ad alzarsi.

Pensa che non pesa poi così tanto, si chiede se sia dimagrito, o se è semplicemente lui che ha messo su qualche muscolo in più. Probabilmente entrambe le cose. Prima, quando le cose andavano bene, è certo che non avrebbe potuto tenere così Liam, mentre lo trascina lontano dal pub, con davvero poco aiuto da parte sua.

Alla fine però ha dovuto chiedere aiuto ad un ragazzo che usciva dal pub, per farsi dare una mano a farlo salire in auto.

In tutto questo non si è mai fermato a guardarlo, o a pensare. Sa che se solo cominciasse a farlo probabilmente il mondo gli crollerebbe addosso, quindi cerca di rimanere lucido il più possibile, almeno finché non lo riporta a casa.

Sale in auto, Liam è mezzo addormentato sul sedile di fianco e Zayn deve allungare un braccio e scuoterlo, “non ti addormentare, dimmi dove abiti” dice, ma l’altro non risponde.

Allunga una mano andando ad afferrargli il mento, facendogli voltare il volto, per guardarlo “Liam, mi senti? Dimmi dove abiti” insiste e Liam lo guarda un istate, prima di borbottare una via.

Zayn si morde la bocca e annuisce una volta, lasciandolo andare. Inserisce la via sul navigatore del telefono e scopre che quella casa si trova ad un’ora di distanza. In una zona in cui non è mai stato. Schiude le labbra fissando lo schermo illuminato, quindi è qui che abita ora? È qui che è scappato?

Sospira ingranando la marcia, e parte.

 

Accosta l’auto davanti alla casa con il numero indicatogli da Liam e spegne il motore. Lo guarda lì a fianco, mezzo sonnecchiante, forse meno ubriaco di un’ora fa.

Non ce la farà mai a raggiungere la casa da solo così scende dall’auto contro voglia, andando dalla sua parte. Apre lo sportello, “dove tieni le chiavi?” chiede.

Liam confuso indica la tasca del giubbino e Zayn annuisce, andando a cercare le chiavi che trova poco dopo.

“Tieniti a me, ce la fai? Andiamo…” tiene il braccio intorno alla sua vita e a parte qualche sbandata sembra stare decisamente meglio. Il fatto che si siano dovuti fermare due volte durante il tragitto per farlo vomitare probabilmente ha fatto la sua parte di purificazione.

Quando Zayn spalanca il portone d’ingresso l’odore poco familiare lo avvolge. Non odora affatto come la vecchia casa, che sapeva tutta di Liam e delle sue cose. Questo posto è così anonimo, e triste. Non ha niente di suo. Forse si aspettava profumi che gli suscitassero ricordi e nostalgia. Ma forse non sapeva affatto cosa aspettarsi. Guarda le scale e richiude la porta alle loro spalle. Aiutando Liam a salire gradino dopo gradino.

Di tanto intanto inciampa e deve sostenerlo e scuoterlo, per non farlo addormentare lì.

È tutto così surreale e assurdo, gli sembra di vivere in un film, è come se tutto stesse accadendo a rallentare e prova una sensazione irreale a stargli così vicino, in quel modo, dopo tutto quel tempo. Si sconvolge della lucidità che lui stesso prova, credeva di impazzire così vicino a lui, invece è calmo, e composto.

Finalmente riesce a raggiungere la camera da letto, e a guardarla Zayn non può fare altro che pensare quanto triste e vuota sia questa stanza. Si chiede se sia voluto, o se semplicemente l’altro non abbia avuto tempo di riempirla di cose sue.

Liam è lungo sul letto, mezzo addormentato, e Zayn lo fissa in piedi al suo fianco, immersi nel buio della mattina. Ha acceso la piccola lampada sul comodino e può vedere l’ombreggiatura del suo viso e le sue curve. Si mordicchia la bocca e si siede sul letto, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Gli si avvicina lentamente, allunga una mano intimorito, quasi tremando. Poggia il palmo sul suo petto che si alza e si abbassa sotto il suo respiro lento. Sente il calore, e adesso, lentamente, sente anche quel mondo crollare pezzo dopo pezzo. Tutta la calma mantenuta fino a quel momento, tutta la lucidità, la forza costruita, finisce tutto qui, con quel gesto.

Sente i propri occhi pizzicare, le lacrime ammucchiarsi sulle sue ciglia e vorrebbe sprofondare, vorrebbe non essere lì, così vicino, a guardarlo. Gli sembra di essere un estraneo, in un mondo non suo, in una casa che non riconosce e qualcuno che non sa nemmeno chi è. Quando fa per ritirare la mano e voltarsi, sente una stretta ferrea tirarlo. Si volta di scatto, trovando la mano di Liam che stringe la sua e i suoi occhi che lo guardano. Quasi lo spaventa, quello sguardo confuso e perso.

“Zayn…” mormora l’altro, con voce roca, spaesato,

“Sì, sono io…” risponde, tirando appena il braccio, cercando di divincolarsi, ma per quanto l’altro sia ubriaco, la sua stretta è decisa.

“Che ci fai--c-come…?” non sa nemmeno cosa chiedere per primo e Zayn si stringe nelle spalle, prima di rispondere,

“Un amico in comune, mi ha detto che eri nei guai, sono venuto a recuperarti” dice, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, ma la realtà è che vorrebbe rinfacciargli che lui invece non è mai tornato a recuperarlo. Ma preferisce tacere, contro qualcuno non lucido.

Liam si alza a sedere, lascia la presa sulla sua mano, ma invece va ad alzare le braccia e allungandole cerca di prendere il suo viso fra le mani, ma Zayn si divincola, allunga le braccia per scostarlo, “Liam, smettila, dormi…” lo rimprovera, ma l’altro rimane con le mani a mezz’aria, incredulo,

“Hai tagliato i capelli…” mormora,

“Sì, ho fatto molte cose, senza di te” quasi glielo sputa addosso, prima di alzarsi in piedi, ma sente il braccio tirare di nuovo, si volta a guardare Liam con gli occhi lucidi,

“Non andare, Zayn… resta… per favore…”

Per un istante resta a guardarlo, ritorna a sedersi al suo fianco lentamente. Si guardano in silenzio illuminati da quella piccola luce calda. Alza una mano, le dita sfiorano la linea della sua mascella. È come essere sospesi, e in quell’istante non gli interessa cosa possa succedere domani.

Liam si fa vicino, e può sentire il respiro che sa di alcol, ma in mezzo a tutto quello, sente il suo profumo che solo lui sa quanto gli è mancato. Allunga il viso e sta quasi per posare la bocca sulla sua, quando sente Liam mormorare, “Dio, quanto ti amo…”,

Zayn si scosta, come se quelle parole lo avessero scottato. Lo guarda in silenzio e poi scuote il capo, e si alza velocemente, cercando di ricomporsi.

Zayn non capisce, forse non lo capirà mai. Scuote il capo più volte, come se volesse togliersi ogni pensiero dalla testa, poi si volta, allunga un braccio, lo indica accusatorio, “non sono stato io a fuggire Liam…” gli dice, e poi esce dalla camera, velocemente, senza dargli il tempo per ribattere.

Scende le scale velocemente, sbatte la porta alle proprie spalle quando esce e cammina così veloce che quasi corre verso l’auto, con la paura che Liam possa inseguirlo.

Mette in moto e senza guardarsi indietro parte, per ritornare a casa. Stringe il volante, trattiene il respiro e alla prima curva, fermo ad un semaforo, stringe i denti con forza cercando di non cedere, ma alla fine, la prima lacrima scivola lungo la guancia e lui scoppia a piangere. Singhiozza con forza, stringe la maglia all’altezza del proprio petto perché non riesce a respirare e deve restare fermo lì, in quell’incrocio deserto, per circa una decina di minuti, perché non riesce a fermarsi, e non è in grado di guidare, in quello stato.

Non pensava gli avrebbe fatto così male quella vicinanza, invece lui si sente _distrutto_.

 

***

 

Sono passati dieci giorni dalla gara, dalla notte in cui è dovuto andare a recuperare Liam al pub di Niall. Non ha detto niente a Harry, ma non sa esattamente il perché, visto che si era abituato a dirgli tutto. Forse, si dice, semplicemente, non era una cosa così importante di cui informarlo. Eppure, negli ultimi dieci giorni non ha fatto altro che pensarci.

Ha pensato al viso di Liam confuso mentre lo guardava nel silenzio di quella stanza, i suoi sussurri, le sue mani così vicine. Tutto gli dà il tormento. E se c’è una cosa che non ha detto a Harry è anche che Liam ha cominciato a chiamarlo, a mandargli messaggi, a cercarlo. Forse è per questo che non è mai tornato a casa propria, con la paura di ritrovarlo lì, ad attenderlo. Ha aspettato di vedere il suo nome comparire sul proprio telefono così a lungo che ora, mentre il cellulare vibra nella propria mano, non può fare altro che fissarlo inerme e poi, rifiutare la chiamata. Non è che non lo voglia, che non lo desideri. È solo che non è _così_ , che lo vuole. Anche se a volte ci pensa e se lo chiede, la realtà è che non ha idea neanche lui di come voglia Liam indietro. Si sente così lontano, così diverso adesso. A volte pensa che forse dovrebbe semplicemente lasciarlo andare, ma per quanto la sua mente urli per la libertà, il suo cuore non riesce ancora a gestirlo, e il suo cuore vede solo Liam, ovunque.

Sono passati dieci giorni e Zayn non ha fatto che allenarsi e guidare, guidare ed allenarsi. Per quanto si sforzi di non pensare, continua ad avere una silente conversazione con se stesso, e il fatto che non riesca a parlarne con Harry, o con Louis, lo manda ancora di più in crisi. Vorrebbe sfogarsi, ma niente lo aiuta, neanche correre fino allo sfinimento, neanche dormire, perché chiude gli occhi e vede Liam. Gli sembra di impazzire, nel vero senso della parola. Forse Harry lo ha notato, perché ha insistito per andare con lui, questa volta.

È un venerdì sera, Niall lo ha informato di una gara a circuito e loro sono in auto che sfrecciano per le vie di Londra, diretti al luogo indicatogli. Harry, seduto al suo fianco rimane in silenzio, a guardare fuori dal finestrino e canticchia, di tanto in tanto, seguendo il ritmo della canzone che passa sulla radio. Zayn lo guarda di sottecchi, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma alla fine ritorna a guardare la strada, in silenzio. Non sa se è una cosa che sente anche il riccio seduto lì vicino, ma gli sembra che l’aria all’interno dell’auto si sia appesantita.

“Ti faccio scendere prima, puoi arrivare anche a piedi, si?” dice mentre afferra il passamontagna, infilandolo fermo ad un semaforo.

Harry si volta a guardarlo confuso, e Zayn deve affrettarsi ad aggiungere qualcosa, “sì insomma, magari Liam si innervosisce, non voglio creare problemi con te…” non è certo che sia la pura verità, ma Harry sembra averla bevuta perché acconsente.

Poco dopo accosta, lo lascia scendere e lo saluta con un cenno della mano, prima di vederlo incamminarsi lungo la strada. Un po’ gli dispiace, vederlo andare via così e sospira. Deve farsi coraggio, per rimettersi in moto e superarlo. Lo guarda dallo specchietto finché non sparisce dalla sua visuale.

Quando finalmente vede l’ammasso di gente in lontananza, non può fare a meno di notare come tutti si voltino in sua direzione, probabilmente attirati dal rumore del proprio motore. Questa cosa lo fa sorridere, e forse è proprio in momenti come questi che capisce cosa voleva dire Liam, tutte le volte che provava a spiegargli come ci si sentisse.

Vede una fila di cinque macchine allineate, e tra un paio di queste c’è un buco che sa essere per lui. Va ad immettersi, frenando la macchina all’altezza delle altre. Si guarda intorno curioso, non riconosce la macchina di Liam in nessuna di queste e questo un po’ lo prende alla sprovvista.

Si sporge appena fuori dal finestrino quando vede Niall andargli incontro con un sorriso dei suoi.

“Dov’è?” chiede Zayn impaziente, facendo saltare gli occhi da una figura all’altra,

Niall alza gli occhi, sembra cercarlo anche lui, poi risponde “so che ha deciso di non correre oggi, ma non so dirti se è venuto ad assistere, ero distratto e se è arrivato l’ho mancato…”

Zayn schiude le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma Niall lo interrompe di nuovo “eccolo, è in quel gruppo di persone che chiacchiera vicino la sua auto”,

Zayn si volta, guarda in sua direzione e pensa che è un vigliacco. Si deve mordere la lingua per non urlarglielo e poi guarda Niall, “gli farò cambiare idea” dice, facendogli poi un cenno con la mano come di congedo.

Mentre Niall si allontana lui osserva Liam con la coda dell’occhio, e sente la gelosia salire, la rabbia, perché non lo sta guardando affatto? È lì, ma è come se fosse invisibile. Non può accettare di essere ignorato da lui, non qui, non _ancora_.

Nello specchietto retrovisore vede Harry camminare lungo la strada, alcuna gente nel notarlo gli corre incontro, sente altri urlare il suo nome e da sotto il passamontagna a lui sfugge un sorriso. D’istinto va a controllare la reazione di Liam, che adesso guarda anche lui Harry come se avesse visto un fantasma. Eppure, anche se si aspettava una scazzottata ad inizio gara, Liam rimane al suo posto, anzi, distoglie lo sguardo e questa volta, con sorpresa, si trova ad incrociare i suoi occhi.

Imbarazzato e colto in fragrante ruota il capo velocemente e fissa la strada avanti se. Sente il calore delle proprie guance che probabilmente si sono arrossate e si dà dello stupido mentalmente. Può percepire chiaramente il suo sguardo fissarlo adesso, e se prima lo voleva intensamente, ora vuole solo che la smetta. Perché non riesce a concentrarsi.

La gamba batte nervosamente perché i minuti passano e lui deve farsi venire una idea. Non è venuto qui solo per gareggiare ed andare a casa, non è mai stato questo il suo piano fin dall’inizio. Volta il capo più volte a guardarsi attorno, vede Harry chiacchierare ai lati della strada e poi Liam fare lo stesso con altre persone e lui, nel mezzo, gli sembra di impazzire. Si morde la bocca mentre guarda un ragazzo camminare verso il centro della strada, sigaretta in bocca e sorriso sghembo.

Urla qualche regola che Zayn sa già a memoria, lo guarda senza nemmeno ascoltarlo, ma quando alza le braccia per dare il via lui ancora non si è fatto venire una idea. Impreca fra i denti, batte una mano sul volante e in quel momento il ragazzo abbassa le mani, dando il via alla gara. D’istinto va a premere l’acceleratore, ed è già in corsa, prendendo velocità, mentre ancora pensa a qualcosa. D’improvviso tira il freno a mano, le macchine attorno a lui sfrecciano via mentre lui fa un giro di 180 gradi e frena sul posto. Sente la gente urlargli contro, chiedergli cosa stia facendo. Lui guarda Harry che è in piedi lì, confuso e poi guarda Liam che ha uno sguardo completamente diverso dagli altri, quasi menefreghista.

Ingrana la marcia, ed è verso il secondo che si dirige, ad una velocità sempre crescente. La gente sembra capirlo perché spaventata si allontana, lasciando tutto uno spazio attorno a Liam libero. Liam, che invece rimane con le braccia incrociate contro la propria auto, lo fissa impassibile.

Tirando il freno finisce con una sgommata avanti a lui, lasciando un mezzo cerchio nero a terra provocato dalle gomme che hanno strusciato contro l’asfalto. Si ferma avanti a lui, il motore dell’auto che brontola.

Abbassa il finestrino e tira fuori una mano. Con due dita gli fa cenno di andargli incontro. C’è silenzio attorno, quasi un momento di suspense, e Liam che sembrava fregarsene ora sale all’interno della sua auto, provocando un putiferio di urla ed esclamazioni per quella aperta sfida.

Zayn abbozza un sorriso e facendo manovra si rimette sulla strada, e non lo aspetta, non partono insieme, lui semplicemente sfreccia lungo la strada, sapendo che Liam lo raggiungerà di lì a poco. Non fa neanche in tempo a guardare lo specchietto retrovisore che vede l’auto di Liam affiancarsi a lui. Nessuno dei due che supera l’altro. Si muovono accompagnati dal silenzio della notte e motori ruggenti. Di tanto in tanto volta il capo a guardarlo e lo vede fare lo stesso.

 

Poi qualcosa cambia, qualche minuto dopo, all’improvviso. È come se tutto ritornasse al principio, una sensazione di sospensione, immerso in un limbo. Come l’universo che si espande, e poi, alla fine dei tempi, ritorna a diventare un ammasso informe, in un punto infinitamente piccolo. Intorno il vuoto. Il vuoto vero e proprio, prima di un nuovo grande Big Bang. Ogni cosa improvvisamente perde significato, ogni gesto, ogni parola. Nella mente di Zayn ogni immagine scorre senza freno. Come morire, vedere la propria vita passare davanti ai propri occhi. Inaspettatamente, quando Zayn guarda la strada, e guarda al proprio fianco, Liam non è più lì. Guarda lo specchietto retrovisore per ritrovarlo qualche metro più indietro. Frena di colpo, la macchina che scorre per alcuni metri scivolando sull’asfalto e poi si ferma. Il fumo che si alza dalle ruote e lui sente le mani pizzicare. Voleva renderlo polvere, voleva distruggerlo, voleva così tante cose che adesso si accumulano tutte in quel punto infinitamente piccolo. Deglutisce con forza, le mani strette in pugni.

Scende dall’auto, tutto intorno c’è desolazione, illuminati dai lampioni che emettono una luce gialla su di loro. La macchina di Liam si ferma a pochi metri e lo vede scendere, sbattendo la portiera.

Zayn quasi gli corre incontro, e non lo ascolta quando lo provoca, alza un braccio, il pugno chiuso a colpirlo direttamente in viso. Un colpo più forte del previsto, perché fa traballare Liam indietro che si porta una mano al viso.

“Sei impazzito?! Qual è il tuo problema?!” lo sente urlare, mentre si tiene il viso e geme di dolore.

Zayn sente il fiato corto, la pesantezza del respiro. Porta una mano al passamontagna e se lo sfila, facendolo cadere a terra. In quel momento non sa descrivere l’espressione che compare sul viso di Liam. Sconvolto, ferito.

“Zayn?” glielo sente dire in un modo in cui non avrebbe mai voluto.

Ha aspettato così a lungo di sentirgli dire il suo nome, ma non così. Vorrebbe sparire, perché di tutti i modi in cui era abituato a sentirsi chiamare questo era quello a cui non era mai stato pronto. Sconcerto, paura… tradimento.

Lo guarda mentre gli si avvicina, le mani alzate che lo afferrano per le braccia, lo scuote con forza, “Zayn, che cazzo stai facendo?!” glielo urla in faccia, arrabbiato.

Una rabbia che Zayn non riesce a tollerare. Alza le mani contro il suo petto, lo spinge via con forza. Una forza che ha costruito giorno dopo giorno negli ultimi mesi, senza di lui.

“Non ci credo, hai anche il coraggio di chiedermi cosa sto facendo…” lo dice tra i denti, con le mani chiuse a pugno contro il suo petto che premono.

“Ti ho aspettato!” gli urla in viso, mentre ora lo spinge con forza, facendogli fare due passi indietro, “ti ho aspettato e tu mi hai lasciato lì a morire!” aggiunge e lo spinge così forte ora che Liam inciampa e cade a terra.

Gli si getta addosso, afferra la sua maglia e fa quasi per colpirlo di nuovo quando l’altro parla ancora, alzando le braccia per difendersi,

“Zayn calmati, mi dispiace… mi dispiace!” la sua voce trema, impaurito e confuso.

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio, osserva i suoi occhi che lo fissano increduli. il pugno a mezz’aria mentre ancora tiene stretta la sua maglia tra le dita. Lo guarda a lungo, i denti che stridono, i secondi che passano. Cerca di trattenere le lacrime che sente al bordo dei propri occhi. Il cuore nel petto batte così forte che quasi fa male.

Scuote il capo con forza, sente le parole uscire dalla propria bocca come un flusso, senza nemmeno pensarci, “hai avuto il coraggio di continuare a correre! Invece di venire da me sei scappato come un vigliacco! Dovrei ucciderti!”, non fa nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che scoppia a piangere, un singhiozzo che rimbomba nell’aria. Si porta le mani al viso, cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime che continuano a scendere.

Poi inaspettatamente le mani di Liam sulle braccia, lo avvolge lentamente, quasi con cautela e si sente tirare. Senza poter fermare il pianto poggia la testa sul suo petto. Di tanto in tanto con i pugni chiusi gli dà qualche colpo, ma è troppo debole adesso per fargli del male.

“Perché mi hai lasciato… perché… io non capisco…” mormora tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. Odia essere lì, odia essere così maledettamente debole. E più lui mormora frasi sconnesse più Liam non risponde e lui in quell’abbraccio si sente soffocare. Cerca di alzarsi, di divincolarsi, ma Liam lo tiene con forza,

“Lasciami anda—lasciami!” urla con rabbia e Liam lo lascia come se si fosse scottato. Zayn si alza, asciuga le lacrime con la manica del maglione e va verso la propria auto con passo svelto. Apre il bagagliaio e afferra una mazza da baseball, non guarda Liam mentre va verso la sua macchina, ma con la coda dell’occhio lo vede alzarsi, quasi corrergli incontro,

“Che fai?! Zayn, fermati!” il suo tono terrorizzato, ma a lui non importa più niente. Alza la mazza in aria, ma le mani di Liam lo afferrano, cercando di togliergli il bastone dalle mani, “Zayn non sei lucido, fermati!” urla l’altro.

Si volta di scatto a quelle parole, lo guarda quasi sconvolto. Quelle parole lo feriscono come lame, inaspettate. La mascella si irrigidisce, lascia cadere la mazza a terra e con una mano da una spinta a lui, ma non con forza, “fottiti” mormora tra i denti prima di voltarsi, andare verso la propria auto.

Si sente afferrare, la sua voce che lo chiama, ma si divincola subito voltandosi di scatto, indicandolo con un dito, accusatorio, “non toccarmi Liam, non…” lo dice a bassa voce, la mano a mezz’aria che trema. Lo vede bloccarsi sul posto e lui sale in auto. Mette in moto e sgommando riparte. Lasciando Liam indietro. Dallo specchietto retrovisore lo vede salire in auto e lui accelera.

Quando è sul rettilineo del ritorno la gente lo ha già visto, ma lui con gli occhi cerca solo Harry, che intravede poi all’angolo con un gruppetto di persone. Adesso si è voltato anche lui. Gli frena davanti con il finestrino abbassato, “sali!” ordina e Harry guarda sulla strada, forse verso Liam che sta arrivando e sale velocemente. Zayn può sentire i suoi occhi confusi addosso, ma ancor prima di vederli i suoi occhi lo sente parlare,

“Che cazzo è successo?”

Zayn non risponde, continua a guardare lo specchietto, non sa come togliersi Liam dalle calcagna.

“Lascia stare” si limita a dire, mentre volta su una via stretta. Harry lì vicino si allaccia la cintura e di tanto in tanto si volta a controllare Liam.

Alla fine della piccola via sbucano su un vialone, tagliano la strada ad una macchina che stava passando e per poco non la prendevano in pieno. Zayn sente chiaramente lì vicino Harry borbottare preghiere e poi in lontananza, vede un passaggio livello che lentamente si sta chiudendo.

“Cazzo, cazzo!” esclama Zayn, battendo una mano sul volante frustrato. Dallo specchietto vede Liam sbucare dalla via, e nello stesso istante Harry sbotta,

“Devi accelerare! Vai, vai!”

Zayn trattiene il respiro mentre aumenta la marcia, la lancetta della velocità si alza velocemente. Le sbarre sono ormai a terra e chiude gli occhi quando ci vanno direttamente contro, sfondandole. La macchina si alza appena da terra, atterrando dall’altra parte qualche metro più avanti. Subito dopo, il treno passa ad alta velocità e Liam, è rimasto bloccato dall’altra parte.

Zayn rilascia il fiato che aveva trattenuto e guarda Harry inchiodato al sedile, quasi terrorizzato, “io odio… questa cosa…” borbotta, e lo fa un po’ ridere.

Rimette in moto, sparendo su una via laterale, diretti a casa di Harry.

 

***

 

Batte le ciglia più volte contro il buio della stanza illuminata solo dalle luci dei lampioni fuori. Il respiro è regolare, fuori è notte e Harry è probabilmente a guardare la tv. Lui è voluto andare a letto, non per dormire, ma forse per stare solo, a pensare. Cerca di ricordare ogni parola, ogni gesto, ma più ci pensa, più sembra dimenticare i particolari. Era così fuori di se e confuso che quello che è successo solo poche ore prima sembra essere un sogno distante, un ricordo. Quando chiude gli occhi sente ancora le sue mani che lo tengono, e i sentimenti che prova sono contrastanti, incoerenti a volte. Non crede di essere mai stato più confuso di così in vita sua.

Ora cosa farà? Ora che ha perso il controllo, che Liam lo ha visto? Cosa farà per sistemare le cose… o per chiuderle definitamente?

A quel pensiero si rigira nel letto, un sospiro. Porta le mani al viso, poi fissa il soffitto. Cosa succederà poi? Lui voleva semplicemente che Liam tornasse indietro, ma ora?

Sente una lacrima scivolare lungo la guancia e se la asciuga velocemente, maledicendosi perché è davvero maledettamente stufo di essere così _debole_.

Passa qualche minuto in silenzio, a rimuginare su tutti questi pensieri e poi la porta si apre lentamente, e la sagoma di Harry si fa avanti, silente. Forse crede che stia dormendo.

“Hey…” lo chiama a bassa voce, e Harry sospira,

“Hey, non dormi?” chiede l’altro, mentre si sfila la maglia, infilandosi sotto le coperte. Si volta mettendosi su un fianco,

Zayn scuote il capo, non è certo che l’altro lo abbia visto, ma non risponde. Lo guarda nell’ombra della notte, rimangono in silenzio e di tanto in tanto un’auto passa sulla strada. Si morde la bocca e poi con un sospiro si volta dall’altra parte, dando le spalle ad Harry. Si fa piccolo piccolo, contro il bordo del letto e sente il proprio cuore rimbombare lento nelle orecchie.

Alle proprie spalle Harry rimane fermo per un po’, lo sente muoversi sotto le coperte e poi cambiare idea, voltandosi anche lui dall’altra parte.

Per quanto Zayn si ripeta di lasciar andare il passato, per tutte le volte che ci ha provato, cercando di convincersi che ormai era passato troppo tempo, è come se si sentisse prigioniero delle sue faccende rimaste in sospeso. Si sente prigioniero di un vecchio Zayn che ancora lotta per sopravvivere. Quello stesso Zayn che sull’asfalto, quando il suo cuore stava smettendo di battere ha spinto un po’ più forte con la mente, per immaginare Liam, e una vita insieme a lui. Lo stesso Zayn che sul letto d’ospedale ha tentato di alzarsi, andare via e che poi è finito rovinosamente a terra.

Lo stesso Zayn che ogni giorno, per settimane, ha chiamato Liam, inventandosi scuse per perdonarlo, ogni volta che non richiamava.

C’è qualcosa che tenta di sopravvivere dentro di lui, ma la verità è che forse quella parte è morta il giorno in cui ha visto Harry sulla porta, la prima volta. Ha smesso di vivere, e forse adesso, guardando il buio, cullato dal respiro di quello stesso Harry, pensa che è andata bene così, che forse quella parte di lui era destinata a morire, per poi risorgere, come una fenice dalle sue ceneri.

A quel pensiero un po’ smielato e filosofico si trova a sorridere, e chiudendo gli occhi, ripensando a quelle parole, si addormenta.

 

 

Non sa esattamente quanto tempo sia passato da quando è riuscito ad addormentarsi, ma si ritrova nuovamente lì, gli occhi spalancati contro il buio. Allunga una mano lentamente, solo per sentire che il letto al proprio fianco è tiepido. Dei rumori provengono da qualche parte della casa e pensa che probabilmente Harry non riesce a dormire. Ci pensa un attimo, se alzarsi e andare da lui o rimanere lì, ma quando si convince a non andare sente un tonfo, qualcosa che si rompe. Una voce, non capisce bene cosa stia dicendo quindi si alza velocemente. E quando esce dalla camera diretto verso il soggiorno le parole arrivano chiare,

“Che cazzo gli hai fatto?!” è l’urlo di Liam che arriva con rabbia.

Sente il cuore perdere un battito e quando spunta in soggiorno vede Harry a terra, i cocci di un vaso rotto e il sangue che esce dal naso in un rivolo. Poi alza gli occhi su Liam che quasi sembra sconvolto di vederlo lì. Zayn scuote il capo senza dire niente, va verso Harry, si piega su di lui “stai bene?” dice a bassa voce, alzando una mano, poggiandola sulla sua guancia. Alle sue spalle sente Liam sbuffare e Harry tira appena indietro il viso, allontanandolo dalla mano di Zayn. Gli fa un cenno e Zayn annuisce.

Si alza in piedi e lancia un’occhiata a Liam prima di prendergli un braccio, tirarlo fuori casa, “vieni con me” dice, e quando l’altro lo supera sul pianerottolo Zayn chiude la porta alle proprie spalle.

“Cos’è te la fai con quel coglione adesso?” Liam ridacchia ironico, con una faccia da sbruffone, mentre scuote il capo incredulo.

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio e poi fa un passo in avanti, avvicinandoglisi, “quel coglione mi ha salvato la vita, quel coglione era lì quando pensavo che sarei morto perché tu non c’eri!” il tono si fa più alto e più cattivo man mano che parla, “non hai idea… di quanto a lungo io abbia aspettato di vederti dentro quella cazzo di stanza d’ospedale, pensavo di impazzire...”

Liam lo guarda in silenzio, ma abbassa gli occhi a quelle parole, come se avesse colpito in pieno nel segno. Quindi Zayn continua, “poi sono tornato a casa e l’unica cosa che volevo fare era sparire, perché senza di te niente aveva senso…”

Scuote il capo, gli si avvicina ancora di un passo “mi hai lasciato a morire Liam… come hai potuto?” glielo chiede in un sussurro, come se non avesse più fiato per dirgli quelle cose. Fa un passo indietro, alza una mano a coprirsi la bocca mentre scuote il capo, ricacciando per l’ennesima volta le lacrime.

All’improvviso, mentre guarda a terra, sente la mano di Liam mentre lo avvolge con il braccio all’altezza del collo, tirandoselo contro. Poggia il viso contro la sua spalla e si lascia stringere in quell’abbraccio, senza dire niente. È Liam a parlare adesso, “volevo che tu non dovessi più avere niente a che fare con me… che ti ho quasi ucciso… in quell’incidente…”. È un sussurro, contro il suo orecchio, come fosse un segreto.

Zayn chiude gli occhi, sospira, “non ti avrei mai incolpato dell’incidente…”. Inaspettatamente sente le sue mani afferrarlo per le braccia, scostarlo. Incontra i suoi occhi e Liam scuote il capo ripetutamente, cercando le parole, prima di parlare,

“Zayn ti ho visto a terra, ti ho visto praticamente morire tra le mie braccia io—io non potrei mai perdonarmelo…”

Zayn lo guarda in silenzio, osserva le sue labbra muoversi mentre parla, i suoi occhi feriti e tristi. E per quanto si sforzi e si dica di perdonarlo, i propri piedi si muovono all’indietro, allontanandosi di un paio di passi. Una mano passa tra i capelli corti con fare nervoso e ora evita il suo sguardo, mentre borbotta, “mi dispiace… io--devo andare… hai sbagliato Liam… hai sbagliato tutto”. Scuote il capo ripetutamente, una mano che va a massaggiare le tempie mentre si volta a dargli le spalle, andando verso la porta.

Lo sente chiamarlo, ma lo ignora mentre entra dentro casa, richiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle. Si poggia contro di questa con la schiena, sente Liam lì fuori imprecare e poi allontanarsi e quando finalmente, i rumori spariscono, Zayn si lascia scivolare a terra, contro la porta. Fissa avanti a se e non piange adesso, è solo tremendamente vuoto, confuso. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Harry avvicinarsi e poi scivolare a terra anche lui al proprio fianco. Poggia la testa sulla sua spalla e rimangono in silenzio, con i cocci del vaso ancora sparsi a terra, Zayn che vorrebbe solo dormire una vita e Harry che, come al solito, è lì nel momento del bisogno.

 

***

Inizialmente, quando Harry aveva proposto di uscire per andare a ballare, a Zayn l’idea non era particolarmente piaciuta. Non è che gli dispiacessero le discoteche, ma dopo l’incidente essere chiuso in posti affollati lo soffoca. Nonostante questo però si trova piuttosto a suo agio con le luci addosso, il caldo e la patina di sudore sul viso. In mano tiene un bicchiere dell’ennesimo cocktail, e davanti a Harry si muove appena a ritmo della musica. Ride, di tanto in tanto, quando Harry gli urla qualcosa di sciocco nell’orecchio.

Adesso, mentre le luci lo accecano e la musica lo stordisce, non gli sembra essere stata una cattiva idea. Aveva bisogno di svagarsi, fare qualcosa del genere, almeno una sera. Ballare, ubriacarsi, non capire niente, sì, per oggi gli sta bene.

Quando all’improvviso la musica cambia, a Zayn basta sentire le prime due note per spalancare gli occhi verso Harry, “adoro questa canzone!” urla, allungandosi a poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolino, prendendo per un braccio Harry per tirarlo in mezzo alla pista. All’altro non sembra fare piacere, ma a Zayn non importa.

Socchiude gli occhi, porta le braccia sulle sue spalle e quando le parole iniziano lui inizia a cantare. Harry sorride divertito mentre lui si muove e poi porta un pugno chiuso avanti la bocca a mo’ di microfono e canta “the brightness of the sunnn will give me just enough… to bury my looove, in the moonduuust”, dondola a destra e a sinistra, cantando a squarciagola e si volta a dare la schiena verso Harry. Si poggia contro il suo petto, inclinando la testa all’indietro contro la sua spalla. Gli sorride quando sente le sue mani sui fianchi, ballando insieme a lui.

Chiude gli occhi, si lascia cullare da quella canzone calma e quasi malinconica, forse un po’ lo rispecchia stasera, per questo gli piace particolarmente. Quando riapre gli occhi che la musica ancora va avanti si volta verso Harry, si avvicina al suo orecchio, “vado in bagno!” urla e l’altro annuisce.

Zayn gli sorride e si allontana camminando tra la gente, facendosi strada tra chi balla e chi semplicemente è fermo a bere. Con una mano si sfrega gli occhi. Barcolla appena e deve fermarsi per un istante, poggiandosi ad una parete. Deve smetterla di bere, probabilmente. Quando ritorna ad alzare gli occhi, fa quasi fatica a guadare attorno con le luci che lo accecano. Cammina lungo la parete, cercando di non inciampare tra le persone che si divorano sui divanetti.

La musica rallenta di nuovo e Zayn sospira e sorride, adora quelle parole, si trova a cantarle di nuovo a bassa voce “Yeah I'm living far away, on the face of the moon, I've buried my love to give the world to you…”, finalmente vede l’insegna del bagno poco distante, fa per muoversi in quella direzione, ma inciampa su qualcosa, finendo per cadere sopra una persona poco distante “scusa…” borbotta scuotendo il capo mentre la canzone va scemando e quando si volta a controllare su cosa è andato ad inciampare rimane immobile a fissare invece un ragazzo poco più in là, con un bicchiere in mano ed una ragazza che gli balla praticamente addosso.

Deglutisce, lo fissa scuotendo il capo e passandosi una mano sugli occhi, perché crede di star sognando. Tra tutti i locali, i posti e le persone eccolo lì, Liam, davanti a lui. Cos’è? Il destino?

D’istinto si muove verso i due, e quando gli è abbastanza vicino allunga una mano, scosta la ragazza ma poi rimane immobile, le labbra schiuse perché quello _non_ è Liam. Scuote il capo e si volta di nuovo a guardare al centro della stanza, eppure ovunque guarda gli sembra di vederlo ovunque. Perde ogni punto di riferimento e tutto appare uguale. Il caldo inizia a soffocarlo e si porta una mano alla gola. Il respiro si fa affannato, mentre il cuore aumenta i battiti. Di fretta si fa spazio tra la gente, quasi corre verso l’uscita di emergenza sulla quale si butta e la spalanca, uscendo fuori dal locale.

Il freddo pungente sembra risvegliarlo e si guarda attorno trattenendo il respiro mentre un paio di ragazzi che erano lì a fumare lo guardano confusi. Lentamente cerca di calmarsi, si poggia contro il muro e chiude gli occhi. Improvvisamente una valanga di ricordi, di emozioni e sensazioni.

Sente qualche ragazzo vomitare poco lontano e questo lo riporta alla realtà. Con le mani che tremano cerca le chiavi dell’auto in tasca. Cammina verso il parcheggio a passo svelto, e sa che sta lasciando lì Harry, ma l’istinto di scappare è più forte, ora. Andare il più lontano possibile da tutto e tutti.

Cerca l’auto tra le tante e ci mette qualche minuto prima di individuarla perché non ricorda nemmeno dove l’hanno lasciata e quando la vede fa una piccola corsetta per raggiungerla. Sale e quando fa per inserire la chiave nel quadro di accensione gli ci vuole un po’ a causa del tremore alle mani. Impreca, ma infine riesce a mettere in moto. Si sfrega il viso con i palmi, cercando di rimanere vagamente lucido e poi parte.

Non ha idea di quanto abbia guidato, ma quando finalmente si ferma rimane a fissare la strada avanti a lui. Il respiro regolare, la mente leggermene più lucida, ed è convinto che sia probabilmente il freddo ad avergli fatto passare il peggio della sbornia, anche se il senso di vuoto sembra non averlo abbandonato.

Fa così freddo che persino le ossa sente tremare e maledice la decisione di essersene andato senza prendere la giacca, anche se sa che non è stata una scelta premeditata quella di scappare via.

Scende dall’auto incrociando le braccia al petto e cammina lungo il marciapiede. Dimentica il telefono in auto, ma quando se ne accorge non ha alcuna voglia di tornare indietro, soprattutto ora che guarda la casa che ha davanti. Si morde la bocca e fa avanti e indietro sul vialetto per davvero troppe volte, perlomeno finché all’interno della casa non si accende una luce.

Zayn si ferma, e passa qualche minuto prima che veda la porta aprirsi, mostrando un Liam assonnato, che improvvisamente trema per il vento freddo

“Zayn? Che fai?” chiede confuso alzando una mano, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Zayn lo guarda forse più a lungo del dovuto e poi si avvicina. Batte i denti così forte che probabilmente Liam deve averlo sentito.

La sua mano lo afferra per un braccio, tirandolo dentro casa, “sentivo dei passi che non si allontanavo, si può sapere che ci fai qui? Che ore so—Dio, puzzi da fare schifo”.

Zayn alza gli occhi velocemente e solleva una mano, andando d’istinto a colpire Liam sulla faccia con uno schiaffo che però non è poi così violento “attento a come mi parli…” lo rimprovera mettendo il broncio.  

Guarda per un istante la casa e poi si volta nuovamente a guardarlo. Solo adesso nota l’occhio scuro, un ematoma che copre tutto lo zigomo destro, lo scruta a lungo a poi alza una mano, andando a sfiorarlo con le dita la parte scura, “sono stato io?” chiede, anche se la risposta la sa già, perché ricorda il pugno che gli ha tirato, solo un paio di sere prima.

Liam annuisce e Zayn socchiude gli occhi, mordendosi la bocca. Uno strano senso di colpa che picca al petto e sospira, “mi dispiace…” mormora, andando con una mano a sfregarsi gli occhi, stanco.

“Uhm… Z, che ci fai qui?” la voce di Liam è insicura, forse un po’ in imbarazzo. In realtà non sa nemmeno lui perché è lì. Non aveva in programma di arrivare fino a qui, lui voleva solo fare un giro. Si stringe nelle spalle,

“Non lo so… avevo bisogno di vederti…” mormora, lasciando scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi adesso.

Liam non dice niente, quindi lui aggiunge, “puoi—sopportare l’odore di alcol?”, cerca di abbozzare un sorriso e l’altro sospira, annuendo una volta. Zayn vorrebbe ringraziarlo, ma si dice che non è lui che deve dire grazie tra i due. Un po’ lo odia, vorrebbe ancora picchiarlo, ma è troppo stanco per farlo. Gli si avvicina alzando entrambe le mani lentamente, poggia i palmi contro il suo petto. Sente il calore del suo corpo oltre la canotta che indossa e questo lo fa appena arrossire. Non è una persona timida, o che si imbarazza facilmente, ma adesso gli fa così strano quel contatto.

Allunga appena il collo, cerca di percepire il suo odore e gli viene da sorridere quando arriva al suo naso. Si avvicina ancora di più, si sospinge in avanti andando a posare la punta del naso contro il suo collo, “ti… do fastidio?” mormora contro la sua pelle.

Sente Liam deglutire, e poi alzare una mano e posarla sul suo fianco, “no…” risponde.

Si lecca la bocca, prima di morderla e lascia scivolare la punta del naso per la lunghezza del suo collo, arrivando fino alla mascella. Chiude gli occhi, il suo buon odore che lo invade, “mi manchi…” mormora contro la sua guancia.

Alza una mano verso il suo viso, glielo fa voltare appena e quando cerca la sua bocca con la propria improvvisamente sente il proprio polso incastrato in una presa ferrea. Apre gli occhi solo per vedere un viso contorto da una smorfia e la propria mano tenuta ferma da quella di Liam.

Si sente ferito, tradito, lo guarda distrutto, con gli occhi languidi di un animale abbandonato “perché mi fai questo? Liam? Non mi vuoi più?” chiede lamentoso e nonostante nella sua mente si ripeta di smetterla, che è colpa dell’alcol, sembra proprio che la propria bocca non riesca a stare chiusa, stasera. Ha bisogno di parlare, di fargli sapere come si sente e forse per una volta vorrebbe sentir parlare di più anche lui.

Liam scuote il capo, lasciandogli la mano che Zayn ritira, riportandola lungo il fianco.

“Zayn, che stai facendo? Cosa vuoi…” la voce di Liam è bassa, esasperata.

Zayn inarca le sopracciglia, “voglio te, ho sempre e solo voluto te, ma non capisci?”, alza una mano andando a passarla tra i capelli corti. Si sente frustrato, sente caldo, la testa che pulsa. Si volta a dargli le spalle e per cercare di calmarsi deve camminare avanti e indietro più volte.

“Ti ho cercato così a lungo, ti volevo morto, ti volevo amare, volevo qualsiasi cosa ma bastava che tu fossi presente… ah—maledizione!” esclama, battendo una mano alla fronte, scuotendo il capo più volte. Non riesce a trovare pace. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vede avvicinarsi, si sente afferrare e scuotere più volte, prima di sentirlo parlare,

“Non posso farlo, Z, tu… e Harry, i—“

“Harry? Cosa c’entra lui? Io sono qui per te…” si blocca, lo fissa con la bocca schiusa in una espressione di sorpresa, non sa se è sveglio o sta sognando,

“Insomma, tu e Harry, sei evidentemente ubriaco Zayn, se hai qualcosa con lui, ti prego n-non rovinarlo per me…”

A quelle parole Zayn batte le palpebre più volte, cercando nella propria mente di trovargli un significato, ma più ci prova più si convince del fatto che semplicemente Liam stia scherzando, o lo stia prendendo in giro. Gli esce una risatina quasi isterica, prima di rispondere,

“Non c’è niente, tra me e Harry… siamo solo amici” ed è vero. Anche se tutta la confusione che ha provato lo ha messo in crisi, e si è domandato mille volte cosa volesse, adesso la risposta sembra più che ovvia. Se deve scegliere, sceglie Liam, per sempre, tutta la vita, come potrebbe essere diversamente?

“Niente?” ripete Liam. Zayn lo guarda un istante, cercando di decifrare l’espressione e si acciglia,

“Credevi—davvero?” chiede sorpreso,

“Non sapevo a cosa credere… ti ho visto con lui, cosa avrei dovuto pensare—e poi… cazzo ma eri tu alle gare?”

Zayn si morde la bocca, “io—uh… ne possiamo riparlare… in un altro momento?” chiede incerto. Guarda il sorriso che si stende sulle sue labbra, e lui sente il cuore sciogliersi. Il sorriso più dolce che abbia mai visto, eccolo lì, a qualche passo da lui. Come ha potuto vivere tutto questo tempo senza quel sorriso?

“Ti odio…” mormora, “mi hai privato della parte più bella della mia vita…” aggiunge con un sospiro.  

“L’ho fatto perché volevo proteggerti…”,

Zayn alza il viso a guardarlo, si stringe nelle spalle “beh, okay,” alza una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, “forse dovrei andare allora, questa—cosa…” alza una mano, la sventola tra di loro, “sta diventando imbarazzante… non dovremmo incontrarci… così… la prossima volta--” non fa in tempo a finire di parlare che Liam si fa pericolosamente vicino. Afferra le sue mani che sventolava mentre vaneggiava e improvvisamente sente le sue labbra sulle proprie.

Tiene gli occhi spalancati, sorpreso nonostante abbia cercato quel bacio maledettamente a lungo. Tutto è così surreale, l’alcol gli sta facendo davvero un effetto strano e prega ogni Dio perché non stia sognando perché se così fosse sarebbe una tragedia.

Socchiude gli occhi, rilassa il corpo, sente la sua bocca sulla propria come miele. Il suo sapore dolce in un bacio che sa di nostalgia e amore sopito. Sente le labbra stendersi appena in un sorriso accennato, ma non smette di baciarlo nemmeno per riprendere fiato.

Poi le braccia vengono liberate e può finalmente portarle attorno al suo collo, in un abbraccio stretto, mentre le sue mani lo avvolgono all’altezza dei fianchi. Ah, quanto gli era mancato stare così. Baciarsi per minuti interminabili in silenzio. Essere solo loro nella loro bolla e lasciare il mondo fuori. Sospira, carezza la base dei suoi capelli con i polpastrelli.

Sente gli occhi pizzicare, si dà dello stupido mentalmente perché si sta letteralmente commuovendo. Gli viene da piangere per la felicità, per la gioia che sta esplodendo nel proprio corpo nel sentirsi così vicino ad una persona che credeva ormai irraggiungibile.

Si sente alzare da terra, le mani dell’altro che lo sorreggono con forza. Gli morde appena la bocca prima di staccarsi. Poggia la fronte contro la sua, si guardano in silenzio,

“Non lasciarmi…” mormora, e sa che oltre quelle due semplici parole c’è molto di più. Liam scuote il capo e lui abbozza un sorriso, andando a lasciare baci umidi sulla sua mascella, fin dietro l’orecchio.

Si lascia portare in braccio, lentamente, fin dentro la camera da letto dove lo aveva portato la sera in cui era andato a recuperarlo al pub di Niall.

Si lascia calare una volta sulla porta, e Liam fa un passo indietro solo per sfilarsi la canotta, lasciandola cadere a terra. Lo guarda in silenzio, la bocca rossa e ancora non sazia dei suoi baci, se la morde appena. Poi Liam si fa vicino di nuovo, questa volta le sue mani gli prendono il viso, e il bacio che cerca è avido, bisognoso. Zayn si muove insieme a lui, si lascia guidare, non rinuncia a niente. Aiuta Liam quando cerca di sfilargli la maglia, rimanendo anche lui a petto nudo.

Alza le mani, le porta alle sue spalle alle quali si aggrappa. Sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita, aggrapparsi a lui, sentire il bisogno del suo corpo contro il proprio, aveva dimenticato qualsiasi cosa e adesso è come risvegliarsi da un lungo sonno. Sente il cuore battere velocemente, il sangue pulsare nelle vene e ogni fibra di lui che lo chiama e lo desidera.

Si lascia scivolare sul letto, Liam che lo sovrasta e riempie di baci, scendendo dal collo fino allo sterno. Una scia umida che lo fa rabbrividire. Le mani che vanno ai suoi capelli man mano che scende, andando a baciare l’ombelico, scendendo per un fianco e poi tornando indietro.

“Liam…” mormora il suo nome, e l’altro alza il viso. Quasi impaurito alza una mano e solo in quel momento si accorge delle lacrime. Sente le sue dita portarle via,

“Non dobbiamo… se non vuoi…” mormora l’altro, ma Zayn scuote il capo, tira su con il naso,

“No! No… è solo… è tutto così strano io—sono così felice…” mormora, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, anche se gli occhi sono ancora lucidi, pieni di lacrime.

Liam ricambia il sorriso, poi poggia la bocca sulla sua guancia, baciandolo dolcemente. Tornando alle labbra, con un bacio delicato. Le sue mani vanno verso i jeans che lentamente slaccia, prima di sfilarglieli e Zayn lo aiuta, cercando di alzare il sedere così da facilitargli il compito.

Alza le gambe, premendo le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi quando gli torna a baciare il petto. Il fiato corto, la voglia che aumenta ad ogni gesto. Sente il suo bacino sfregare contro il proprio e geme piano, quasi timidamente. Si morde la bocca e quando sente il suo bacino sfregare con più forza geme ancora di più. Alza una mano, la porta al viso, prima di passarla sopra la nuca e i capelli corti.

Non ricordava fosse così, non ricordava un bel niente di come ci si potesse sentire.

Quando abbassa lo sguardo lo vede mentre si sfila i pantaloni della tuta e torna a riabbassare le mani che adesso vanno ad afferrare le coperte sotto di se tra le dita, stringendole. Si sente eccitato, e probabilmente non riuscirà nemmeno a resistere a lungo. Per quanto ne sa potrebbe venire semplicemente grazie ai suoi baci. A quel pensiero gli esce una piccola risata, ma non sembra che abbia disturbato Liam affatto, che ora gli sfila anche i boxer, che erano l’ultima cosa rimasta. Si sente un po’ più libero, e quando va a guardare Liam non fa in tempo e mettere a fuoco che sente la sua bocca sulla propria eccitazione. Spalanca gli occhi con un gemito che si spezza in gola ed inarca la schiena mentre alza appena il bacino. Le mani stringono con forza la coperta e mormora qualcosa di insensato che non sa neanche lui prima di allungare un braccio e portare le dita tra i capelli di Liam. Li tira appena e accarezza il suo capo mentre continua ad affondare tra le sue gambe.

“L-liam…” balbetta il suo nome, non riuscendo a tenere a freno il proprio corpo che trema ad ogni suo gesto.

La bocca dell’altro che lascia la sua eccitazione e gli morde l’interno di una coscia prima di tirarsi su e posare la bocca contro la sua, in un bacio umido.

“Liam, _ti prego_...” sussurra contro le sue labbra.

Liam si allontana, lo guarda rimanendo in silenzio un istante, prima di parlare, “che c’è?”

Zayn si morde la bocca, alza le mani portandole al suo viso, tirandoselo contro così da poter posare la bocca contro il suo orecchio,

“Ho voglia di _te_ …” sussurra, “dentro di _me_ …”

Gli bacia il lobo dell’orecchio, sentendolo gemere piano. Sorride a quel rumore, gli era mancato _così_ tanto che non sa nemmeno spiegarselo.

“Dio, come ho fatto a stare senza di te, tutto questo tempo…”

Zayn ridacchia a quelle parole, quando sente la sua bocca spingere contro il proprio collo, riempendolo di piccoli morsi e baci umidi.

Non lo sa come ha fatto, e non sa come ha fatto lui, ad arrivare qui sano e salvo.

Lo guarda mentre ritorna a tirarsi su, osserva ogni suoi movimenti con curiosità e voglia di toccarlo ancora e ancora. Lo guarda mentre si sfila l’intimo e Zayn si morde la bocca con forza perché, _maledizione_ , aveva quasi dimenticato.

Liam ritorna sopra di lui, i loro bacini che sfregano e Zayn chiude gli occhi lasciandosi andare ad un gemito fin troppo forte,

“i-io… Liam… non sono più bravo a trattenermi…”

Sente l’altro ridere a quelle parole, quasi divertito,

“Ci penso io, adesso…”

A quelle parole lo guarda curioso, aspettandosi qualcosa che inizialmente non capisce. Poi sente la sua mano passare tra di loro e lui si ritira, scedendo tra le sue gambe. Sente le sue dita passare alla base della propria eccitazione e poi giù, tra le natiche. Zayn trattiene il respiro, lo guarda con occhi languidi e lucidi,

Lo stuzzica, lo provoca senza realmente fare niente, girando attorno alle sue parti sensibili, torturandolo. Come se non avesse già sofferto abbastanza, pensa.

Lo guarda mentre si allunga ad aprire il cassetto del comodino e tirare fuori un tubicino che gli è particolarmente familiare. Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso sghembo, che Liam ricambia mentre si cosparge le dita di lubrificante.

“Devi per forza?” chiede Zayn, indicando con un gesto del capo la sua mano,

Liam s’acciglia “non credo che il tuo corpo sia più abituato…”

Zayn sorride. Lo sa bene, ma voleva chiedere lo stesso. A lui i preliminari non sono mai particolarmente piaciuti, a dire il vero.

Improvvisamente sente il freddo umido del lubrificante e ancor prima di rendersene conto sente un dito di Liam spingere contro di lui, e poi entrare facilmente.

Zayn schiude le labbra, trattiene il respiro, e solo quando sente Liam spingere un po’ più a fondo geme roco, lasciando andare l’aria.

“Ti piace?” la voce di Liam è quasi ironica.

Zayn vorrebbe picchiarlo, ma proprio quando fa per rispondere sente un secondo dito spingere contro di lui. Stringe tra le dita le coperte, geme il suo nome tra i sospiri. Aveva scordato quanto piacesse a Liam torturarlo così.

“S-smettila, sono pronto, Liam, ti prego, _ti prego_ …” e sarà l’alcol, la stanchezza, la nostalgia e la mancanza. Sarà un mucchio di cose ma Zayn giura di non poter resistere più di così. Non vuole venire così, vuole _sentirlo_ , sentirlo come aveva scordato.

Sente le dita di Liam ritirarsi, lo vede chinarsi in avanti e lo bacia dolcemente. Si guardano negli occhi e Zayn annuisce un paio di volte, per rassicurarlo in quella loro silente conversazione. Poco dopo sente una mano di Liam sul fianco mentre con l’altra si sta probabilmente posizionando contro di lui.

Sente la punta della sua erezione e stringe i pugni e si morde la bocca. Lo fissa dritto in viso, guardandolo immerso nelle sue sensazioni, _così bello_ , pensa.

Quando lo sente spingersi con delicatezza Zayn geme tra le labbra chiuse. Una mano che si allunga in sua direzione, per rassicurarlo a spingersi dentro un po’ di più, e l’altro ubbidisce. Inarca la schiena, volta il capo da una parte affondando il viso nel cuscino. Impreca qualcosa a denti stretti, perché sì, fa male, ma fa anche così _bene_ , allo stesso tempo.

Quando Liam si sporge completamente su di lui, alza le mani ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Non lo fa a posta, ma crede di averlo graffiato ad un certo punto, mentre spingeva ancora. Lo ha sentito gemere e può giurare che fosse un gemito di dolore e non di piacere.

Liam poggia la fronte contro la sua, respira contro il suo viso, “Z-zayn…”

Zayn sorride, porta le mani a carezzargli il viso mentre stringe le gambe contro i suoi fianchi “va bene, sto bene…” lo rassicura, andando a baciargli un lato delle labbra, “puoi muoverti…”

Liam annuisce e muovendo appena il bacino fa inarcare nuovamente la sua schiena, ma questa volta è solo puro piacere. Quando lo sente riaffondare, questa volta con più decisione, geme con più forza, contro la sua bocca vicina, che cerca di baciare, ma Liam si muove ancora, e lui geme di nuovo.

Zayn può vedere il sorriso sulle sue labbra e non può trattenersi dal sorridere anche lui.

“Smettila…” dice, mordendosi la bocca,

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di far--” ma ancora una volta Liam affonda a lui geme forte, con le parole che gli muoiono in gola. Gli dà un buffetto su una spalla, prima di allungare le braccia e avvolgerlo in uh abbraccio.

Rimangono stretti così, i loro corpi che si fondono e muovono a ritmo di una danza di cui forse avevano dimenticato i passi entrambi.

Quando Zayn raggiunge l’orgasmo, subito dopo Liam, sente di nuovo le lacrime sul bordo dei suoi occhi.

Ma Liam lo bacia, e lo guarda serio, la fronte contro la sua mentre è ancora dentro di lui,

“Non voglio lasciarti andare di nuovo,” dice.

Zayn lo guarda, scuote il capo “allora non farlo…”

A quelle parole Zayn può vedere mille cose in quegli occhi. Cose che forse, in realtà, preferirebbe non riuscire a vedere. Si morde la bocca, scuote il capo,

“Non… non dobbiamo parlarne adesso… io-sono troppo stanco…”

Liam annuisce, fa per spostarsi, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco, sul materasso.

Zayn si morde la bocca, lo guarda in silenzio e si volta verso di lui, andando a posare il capo contro il suo petto.

Si sente avvolgere con un braccio e lui chiude gli occhi, cercando di lasciarsi cullare dai ricordi di ciò che è appena stato, e lasciando fuori il resto.

 

***

 

Zayn si sveglia qualche ora dopo con un mal di testa atroce. Apre gli occhi portando d’istinto una mano alle tempie, massaggiandole qualche istante. Solo poco dopo si accorge, guardandosi attorno, che quella stanza non è la sua, e non è nemmeno quella di Harry. Si volta lentamente e nel vedere Liam, dormire lì vicino, gli fa un po’ male al cuore. Schiude le labbra e allunga una mano, vorrebbe toccarlo, per assicurarsi che sia vero, ma ci ripensa subito.

Improvvisamente il ricordo della notte trascorsa lo colpisce. Le mani di Liam sul corpo, i suoi baci e i suoi sussurri. Cose che gli erano mancate così a lungo che ora che le ha riavute lo spaventano da morire.

Si alza cercando di far meno rumore possibile, e mentre si muove per la stanza cerca di recuperare i propri vestiti. Esce fuori dalla camera infilandoli e scende le scale velocemente. Cerca le chiavi dell’auto, ritrovandole all’interno delle tasche della felpa e si guarda un momento attorno, pensieroso, ma poi, senza guardarsi indietro esce.

Fuori il sole non è ancora alto, ma il cielo comincia a farsi azzurro abbandonando il nero della notte. Il freddo improvviso lo fa rabbrividire e fa una piccola corsetta arrivando alla propria auto. Quando sale la prima cosa che fa è afferrare il telefono che aveva abbandonato sul sedile affianco solo qualche ora prima.

A display illuminato vede circa venti chiamate perse, quattro messaggi in segreteria e sei messaggi. Il nome di Harry ovunque e trattiene il respiro perché –cazzo-, come ha fatto a dimenticarsi di Harry? Lo ha praticamente abbandonato al locale, senza nemmeno dirgli che se ne era andato.

Con le mani che gli tremano mette in moto l’auto, diretto casa, o meglio, verso quella di Harry.

 

Quando un’ora dopo, accosta avanti casa dell’altro, non fa in tempo a scendere dall’auto che vede Harry spalancare la porta d’ingresso e precipitarsi sul vialetto. Zayn maledice l’auto per essere tanto rumorosa.

Zayn alza le mani quando gli cammina incontro, una volta sceso dall’auto, “mi dispiace, mi dispiace!” cerca di difendersi, ma Harry gli si scaraventa praticamente addosso, spingendolo con forza tanto che per poco con cade

“Sei un fottuto idiota Zayn! Dove cazzo sei stato?! Ti credevo morto cristo santo!” le sue urla quasi lo sorprendono. Non che non se le aspettasse, ma forse non così, non con quelle parole.

Harry lo fissa sconvolto, Zayn può vedere gli occhi rossi, le occhiaie, e deduce che con tutte le probabilità non ha dormito affatto.

“Mi dispiace… ero fuori di testa me ne sono andato senza pensarci” cerca di scusarsi di nuovo, e abbassa gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.

“Si può sapere dove sei finito? E’ tutta la notte che ti cerco,” la voce di Harry è più bassa ora, decisamente meno irata, “mi hai fatto preoccupare…” aggiunge.

Zayn osserva le smorfie del suo viso, il taglio dei occhi ed è strano come dopo tutto quel tempo passato con lui, noti solo ora certi dettagli; il modo in cui lo guarda, il tono che usa quando si rivolge a lui.

Deglutisce e poi un colpo di freddo lo fa rabbrividire prima che possa rispondergli. Harry lo nota, perché si volta andando verso casa. Probabilmente consapevole del fatto che Zayn lo seguirà.

 

Zayn si siede sul divano, lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini morbidi. Lascia uscire dalle labbra un sospiro e porta una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, per via del mal di testa. Lo fa con forza, come se sfondarsi il cranio potesse essere la soluzione. Ogni volta si ripete che non esagererà mai più con lalcol, ma alla fine finisce sempre allo stesso modo.

Harry rimane in piedi avanti a lui, le mani sui fianchi e Zayn per un istante non può fare altro che pensare che sembra una madre, messo così.

“Mi metti ansia, siediti…” borbotta verso di lui, allungando una mano verso il posto al proprio fianco, battendovi il palmo un paio di volte.

Harry sospira e fa come gli dice, buttandosi vicino al suo fianco. Con la coda dell’occhio Zayn può notare come si sfrega gli occhi, stanco, e non può fare altro che sentirsi in colpa, adesso.

Abbassa gli occhi, si morde la bocca prima di prendere coraggio e parlare “sono andato da Liam…” dice, e non ha la forza di alzare gli occhi su di lui che invece sta zitto.

Passa forse un minuto buono di loro due in silenzio, prima che Harry ritorni a parlare di nuovo “bene, quindi tutto sistemato?” chiede e se Zayn non avesse passato tutto quel tempo con lui direbbe che è tutto normale, ma conosce quella nota di amarezza, in quelle sue domande a bruciapelo.

Zayn si stringe nelle spalle “non lo so,” inizia “è così strano… ero… riuscito ad abituarmi a stare senza di lui, ma ora non so più niente…” è la risposta più sincera che potesse dargli. Non gli dice che lo ha baciato, non gli dice che ha passato la notte con le sue mani addosso, non gli dice troppe cose che forse in realtà Harry già immagina di suo.

E Zayn lo capisce quando Harry si alza senza dire niente ed esce dal salotto. Lo sente uscire di casa, sbattendo la porta. Lascia Zayn lì, su quel divano improvvisamente vuoto.

Gli viene da piangere, si sente un completo idiota. Si alza dal divano, ma non fa in tempo a spostarsi che la porta di casa che si riapre, Harry che compare di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi. Zayn lo segue con lo sguardo mentre gli si avvicina, con un dito che punta contro di lui, accusatorio,

“Io--” inizia, Zayn lo vede in difficoltà, mentre si morde la bocca, cerca le parole, può vedere la sofferenza, le parole non dette, le parole che vorrebbe urlargli, “cristo, vaffanculo!” sbotta infine, le mani all’aria, prima di portarle a sfregarsi il viso, così tremendamente stanco.

Zayn lo guarda con le labbra schiuse, sa esattamente cosa sta succedendo perché non è stupido, ma allo stesso tempo vorrebbe che non fosse così. Si morde la bocca, si stringe nelle spalle, “Harry, lo sai… tra no--”

“Non c’è stato mai niente, lo so, Dio che stupido sono stato” finisce lui la frase per Zayn, che ora abbassa lo sguardo, senza più il coraggio di guardarlo,

“Credevo di piacerti, dopo tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme, pensavo che tu avessi capito…”,

Zayn non riesce a sentire le sue parole, ogni sillaba è come uno spillo appuntito che lo ferisce e vorrebbe solamente che Harry stesse zitto, per un momento, anche due se necessario, invece no, l’altro continua, “non sarei mai dovuto venire da te”. La durezza di quelle parole fa tremare Zayn, gli fa chiudere le mani a pugno, gli fa girare la testa.

Harry fa per voltarsi, lasciandolo lì di nuovo, ma quando lo fa Zayn non può lasciarlo andare. Va a superarlo, alza le mani portandole al suo petto “aspetta…” mormora, “aspetta” ripete, quasi confuso, con gli occhi che guardano ovunque tranne lui.

“Ti prego—Harry io… non so cosa mi sarebbe successo se tu non fossi venuto” cerca di fare un discorso di senso compiuto, ma alcune parole le balbetta, altre le dice in modo così confuso che nemmeno lui sa cosa sta dicendo “n-non so più che fare… non lo so più… ti prego… non andare, non andare… resta”.

Harry scuote il capo, cerca di superarlo, ma Zayn spinge le mani contro il suo petto, le dita che si aggrappano alla sua maglietta con forza, “Harry—Harry, aspetta!”

Alza gli occhi a guardarlo, solo per sentirlo urlare di nuovo “che c’è ancora?!”

Zayn chiude gli occhi, li stringe forte mentre nella testa gli passano mille pensieri. Cerca di chiudere qualsiasi cosa al di fuori e l’unica parola che gli esce dalle labbra è “baciami!” scuote il capo, riapre gli occhi per guardarlo dritto nei suoi “baciami”.

Harry alza le mani, stringe i suoi polsi con forza, facendogli lasciare la maglia alla quale si era aggrappato, lo tira verso di se e Zayn glielo lascia fare, prima di scontrare le labbra contro le sue.

Con le mani si aggrappa alle sue spalle, mentre lo bacia con forza, quasi con rabbia. Sente le mani di Harry che con foga cercano di tirarlo più vicino.

Sente Harry spingerlo indietro, e ancora, glielo lascia fare. Si baciano come se fosse tempesta, come se fosse la fine di tutto. E Zayn può sentire Harry tremare, prima di vederlo allontanarsi e infine superarlo senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Lascia Zayn lì, in piedi, in mezzo al soggiorno, con le labbra che pulsano ancora del suo bacio, e le mani a mezz’aria. Fissa il vuoto con gli occhi spalancati, e li chiude solo quando la porta alle propria spalle sbatte, lasciandolo solo in una casa che non è nemmeno la sua.

Porta le mani al viso, e poi urla. Un urlo che rompe il silenzio, un urlo terrificante che spaventa persino lui. Va verso la camera da letto di Harry, recupera una borsa che aveva lasciato lì qualche tempo prima, e prende tutte quelle cose che aveva dimenticato con il passare dei giorni o che semplicemente gli aveva lasciato. Lo fa velocemente perché teme che se solo iniziasse a pensarci, cambierebbe idea. Infila tutto dentro la borsa e quando fa per uscire dalla stanza si ferma, si volta a guardare il letto, le pareti, la scrivania.

Osserva una stanza che era quasi diventata la sua nelle ultime settimane. Lascia cadere la borsa a terra e va verso la scrivania, prende un foglio ed una penna ed inizia a scrivere, una, tre, dieci righe e forse di più. Poi chiude il foglio e guarda tra i libri della libreria. Ne vede uno in particolare, e lo prende, infilando il foglio in mezzo alle pagine, prima di rimettere il libro a posto. Lo lascia lì, e poi se ne va.

 

Esce da quella casa lasciandosi alle spalle un posto che probabilmente non rivedrà mai più con gli stessi occhi. Forse, per quanto ne sa, non ci metterà nemmeno più piede. 

Va verso la macchina, la guarda in tutto il suo splendore e in realtà di tutte le capacità che ha ne ha sfruttate davvero poche. Si avvicina, carezza il cofano come fosse una persona cara e poi sussurra "la mia piccola…”.

Prende a camminare lungo il marciapiede, con la borsa in mano, lasciando indietro qualcosa che forse indietro non voleva davvero lasciare. Ma la vita a volte non è facile, e le scelte non sono sempre ovvie.

A volte la vita chiede un sacrificio, perché non si può sempre avere tutto, e per quanto quella scelta sia dolorosa, lasciare indietro Harry, lasciare indietro un posto sicuro come la sua casa, sa che non potrà mai vivere davvero, se non inizia a camminare sulle proprie gambe.

Si rende conto, mentre cammina con il sole del mattino che splende e il vento freddo in faccia, che è sempre stato dipendente da tutto, ogni momento della sua vita, da sua madre all’inizio, da Louis crescendo, da Liam… e infine da Harry.

Forse, si dice, non è questo il modo di vivere la vita. Aggiustando la propria esistenza attorno agli altri. E’ per questo che sta andando via. Non da tutto, non per sempre. Va via ora, in questa mattina, e comincia andando via da quella casa.

Per un istante, in quel momento, sente il peso della vita sparire per la prima volta e, dopo tanto tempo, va bene così.

 

***

 

Zayn è praticamente incollato al campanello, premendolo ripetutamente. Deve aspettare veramente poco, nonostante la propria insistenza, prima che Liam apre la porta velocemente,

Prima però che possa parlare, dirgli cose che Zayn in realtà già sa, fa un passo in avanti, alza una mano portandola alla sua bocca, “zitto”, dice, spingendolo indietro.

Non chiede permesso, non chiede per favore, lo fa e basta. Lascia cadere il borsone a terra e chiude la porta alle proprie spalle. Sospira, togliendo ora la mano dalla sua bocca, “Liam, ascolta…” inizia, ma non continua finché ogni parola nella propria mente non è chiara prima a lui stesso,

“Mi dispiace, sono tornato e me ne sono andato più volte di quante in realtà non avessi intenzione di fare… io… ho capito il motivo per cui te ne sei andato, ma non sarà facile, lo capisci? Se non fosse stato per me tu non mi avresti mai più cercato, come hai potuto?”

Liam fa per aprire la bocca, ma Zayn continua “no, non devi rispondermi, cazzo! Liam, come faccio ad amarti così tanto, anche dopo tutto questo tempo… e tutto ciò che mi hai fatto… avrei preferito morire su quella strada, invece di risvegliarmi e sapere che te n’eri andato senza nemmeno guardarti indietro…” fa una pausa, abbassa il viso, “vorrei dirti così tante cose… vorrei picchiarti ancora, ed ancora, vorrei baciarti, e stare con te lunghi sul divano, come facevamo sempre…”, sospira, si morde la bocca confusamente,

“Io ti amo Liam, ma tu che te ne sei andato per primo, tu mi ami?”

Solo adesso Zayn ritorna a guardarlo, rimanendo in silenzio mentre Liam sembra che stia ancora elaborando una risposta, o forse sta solo pensando a ciò che gli ha appena detto.

“Zayn, quando me ne sono andato… è stata la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita. Quando ho visto i medici che cercavano di rianimarti io…” sospira, stringendosi nelle spalle “non so cosa avrei fatto… se tu fossi morto… e—ho pensato che avrei preferito vivere senza di te, ma saperti al sicuro, invece di mettere a rischio la tua vita, ogni volta, su quell’auto”

“Ma non me ne sono mai lamentato!” interviene Zayn, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Liam alza una mano, e Zayn sente le sue dita soffici sul collo, che lo accarezzano. Le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso amaro “ti amo, Zayn… più della mia stessa esistenza, sacrificherei il mondo intero, purché tu sia felice… e sapere di averti fatto soffrire così tanto… non me lo perdonerò mai…”

Zayn guarda la sua bocca muoversi mentre dice quelle parole, lascia scivolare il proprio sguardo fino ai suoi occhi languidi e sospira, “se mi amassi davvero avresti smesso di correre… invece di preferire la tua auto a me…” mormora. Se ne pente quasi subito di aver detto quelle parole perché il viso di Liam si contorce in una smorfia di disapprovazione. Sa che non gli è mai piaciuto quel tipo di discorso di preferenza, ma adesso gli sembra quasi ovvio farlo.

“Zayn, io…” non sa cosa dire, lo capisce dal modo in cui scuote il capo e distoglie lo sguardo. Una mano che si passa tra i capelli.

Zayn annuisce, gli si avvicina di un passo alzando una mano che va al suo viso, cercando di incontrare i suoi occhi, “io sono qui adesso, ho fatto l’impossibile per essere qui oggi e non hai idea… di quanto sia stato difficile, lottare contro me stesso…” tira appena su con il naso, “io ti amo così come sei… ti avrei amato sempre, sopra ogni cosa… accettando anche il fatto che tu potessi amare più la tua passione per le corse, che me… m--” si blocca, scuote il capo più volte, “Liam, per l’amor del cielo ti sto chiedendo se vuoi ricominciare da zero, è così difficile?!” sbotta infine, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, esasperato.

“Sono così, _stanco_ , di doverti rincorrere. Fermati, guardami, dimmi solo che stiamo bene e che staremo bene, _ti prego_ ”

Quando Liam alza gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi Zayn fa un passo indietro, come se si fosse scottato, “Liam…” lo chiama, la voce che trema, “tu… h-hai qualcun altro?” mormora, gli viene da vomitare solo a pensarci. Non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che semplicemente Liam possa aver cercato di andare avanti con qualcun altro. La sua mente forse aveva rifiutato l’idea che potesse essere di qualcuno che non fosse se stesso.

Fortunatamente, quando vede Liam spalancare gli occhi e scuotere il capo, l’attacco isterico che stava per avere muore sul nascere,

“C-cosa? No… cazzo, no! Non ho nessuno, che ti passa per la testa?” chiede l’altro, quasi impaurito,

“Non lo so, sei lì e mi fissi, non dici niente! Cosa dovrei pensare, sono qui praticamente ad umiliarmi per te, cosa vuoi di più?” sente la propria voce rimbombare nella casa, la paura di poco prima che ancora circola nella mente,

“Z, maledizione, devo pensarci…” a quelle parole lo vede abbassare gli occhi, a disagio.

Zayn annuisce una volta, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra e va a riprendere la propria borsa a terra, andando verso la porta d’ingresso. Questa volta Liam non lo ferma, e questo fa un po’ male. Fa per uscire, ma si blocca, si volta a guardare la sua schiena, “non posso aspettarti per sempre…”  e detto questo esce, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.

Liam è uno stupido, un vigliacco, Zayn non ha idea di cosa stia pensando e odia il fatto che non glielo dica in faccia. Deve sempre cercare di capirlo, di indovinare. È stufo di quel gioco, è stufo di un sacco di cose, eppure, nell’aria, c’è un odore buono oggi. Diverso dagli altri giorni e forse è di buon auspicio. O forse è solo lui che cerca di convincersi che le cose andranno bene in qualsiasi caso.

Si chiede come mai l’amore sia così complicato, ma alla fine non ha nemmeno molta importanza, l’importante è amare, no? Andrà bene, se lo ripete mentre si allontana da quella casa, non si aspetta nemmeno che Liam lo vada a rincorrere, non si aspetta niente e forse è per questo che non sente nessun peso addosso. Lui la sua parte l’ha fatta, ha lottato, ha pianto, ma alla fine ci è arrivato, e non ha rimpianti.

 

***

 

Oggi è una giornata particolarmente bella, il cielo è colorato di un arancione splendente che illumina il tramonto. Zayn è seduto sugli scalini di casa sua, fissa il cielo con un sorriso steso sulle labbra. Si sente bene, e quell’odore buono è ancora lì, tutto attorno a lui. Non ci era abituato, a sentire tutta questa positività, ma non se ne lamenta affatto.

Harry non lo ha cercato e va bene così, non si aspettava niente di diverso. In un certo senso gli è grato, perché gli rende le cose molto più facili.

È seduto lì, non per un motivo specifico, ma il cielo era bello, e aveva voglia semplicemente di gustarselo. Era da tanto che non faceva una cosa del genere, da solo, ammirare la natura e sentirsi parte di essa.

Qualche minuto dopo fa per alzarsi in piedi, e si volta, salendo gli scalini per rientrare dentro casa, ma non fa in tempo ad aprire la porta che in lontananza sente il rombo di una macchina che si fa vicino. Si volta di scatto, osserva l’auto avvicinarsi e non riesce a trattenere un piccolo sorriso dolce. Torna a scendere gli scalini, cammina lungo il vialetto quando vede l’auto accostare sul marciapiede.

Liam scende dall’auto, lo guarda mentre gli si avvicina.

Zayn incrocia le braccia al petto, “ciao”, dice, guardando prima lui, poi l’auto,

“Ciao,” inizia l’altro, mettendosi di fianco a lui, guarda la macchina anche lui adesso, “questa… è la mia auto, sai...”

Zayn si volta a guardarlo, stupito da come ha iniziato la conversazione, “hai una bella auto…” risponde abbozzando un sorriso,

Liam annuisce, ridacchia, “si beh, correvo… ho—deciso di venderla…”

Zayn spalanca gli occhi, si volta verso di lui, “sei serio?”

Liam annuisce, poggia le mani sui fianchi, “sì, credo… non lo so, sono troppo vecchio e innamorato per correre ancora…”

Il modo vago in cui dice quelle parole fa ridere Zayn che ora gli si avvicina, allunga le braccia portandole attorno al suo collo. Sente le sue mani sui propri fianchi, mentre lo abbraccia a sua volta, “non ci sarei mai salito, comunque…” mormora,

Liam ride, scuote il capo, “dicevi così anche all’inizio…”

Zayn sbuffa, storce le labbra contrariato “ma questo è l’inizio…”

A quelle parole Zayn può vedere gli occhi di Liam farsi dolci, allunga il viso, e lo bacia piano. La sua bocca piena, che sa di amore, così tanto amore che fa quasi male il cuore.

Poi Liam si allontana, poggia la fronte contro la sua, “quindi… ora come ti porto fuori? In bicicletta?” chiede ironico e Zayn non riesce a trattenere una risatina,

“Dicono che passeggiare fa bene… possiamo iniziare da quello” risponde allontanandosi, allungando una mano, tirandolo appena con se, mentre inizia a camminare lungo il marciapiede.

 

Camminano mano nella mano, lentamente, con la luce del sole che si fa sempre più flebile. Zayn pensa, stringendo quella mano, che forse ha veramente capito cosa significa amare qualcuno. Sentirsi parte di lui e libero allo stesso tempo. È grato di ogni scelta che ha fatto negli ultimi mesi, perché ogni cosa è stato un gradino che ora lo ha portato qui, con più maturità, con più certezze.

Forse la parte migliore della sua vita, dopotutto, deve ancora arrivare. Non sarà facile, ma nessuno ha mai detto che fosse tale, però ora non se ne preoccupa affatto.

Zayn guarda Liam a lungo, mentre camminano, e vede il mondo proprio avanti a sé. Si ferma, stringe la sua mano, e può vedere la confusione nei suoi occhi quando si ferma con lui. Si guardano a lungo in silenzio e poi sospira, “ho provato a capire cosa fosse che mi mancasse di te, tutto questo tempo. Ho cercato di uccidere ogni cosa di te, ma non capivo che ciò che mi mancava non erano i baci, le parole o le risate. Mi mancava questo,” fa una pausa, sorride, “questo…”

Zayn sa che forse Liam non capirà a cosa si riferisce, ma non importa. Si avvicina a lui, carezza il suo viso un’ennesima volta, prima di allungare il collo, e baciarlo.

 

 

 

 

**Epilogo**

 

La musica, odore di birra e risate. Zayn ricorda l’ultima volta in mezzo a tanta gente, si sentiva soffocare, ma adesso tutto è così semplice, spensierato. Ride tantissimo, seduto sopra le gambe di Liam, seduti ad un tavolino di un pub, e non è un pub qualunque, ma è quello di Niall che è da qualche parte, disperso a servire i suoi clienti. Anche Louis è lì, avanti a loro, e ride anche lui.

Da quando le cose sembrano essersi sistemate i due sembrano andare particolarmente d’accordo e lui ne è grato. Non avrebbe sopportato altri litigi di stupida gelosia tra amici.

Zayn è _felice_. Guarda le due persone che ama di più al mondo, ed è felice, non può chiedere di meglio.

E’ stato difficile riuscire a superare le difficoltà, le paure. E’ stato tremendamente difficile riuscire a fidarsi di Liam. I litigi, i pianti, non sono mancati, ma Liam non è più scappato, e questo gli basta. Gli basterà sempre, per quel che gli riguarda.

Ride all’ennesima battuta del suo ragazzo e fa per alzarsi, posando un bacio sulla sua nuca, “devo andare in bagno” dice e l’altro annuisce. Lascia la sua mano e si allontana, facendosi spazio tra le persone.

Non si accorge del pavimento bagnato, dove qualcuno ha fatto cadere della birra e scivola, finendo per aggrapparsi ad un ragazzo lì vicino che impreca, ma lo prende al volo, “scusa!” urla, “mi dispiace tantissimo”, fa per tirarsi su, e il ragazzo sorride, probabilmente accettando le scuse e fa per continuare la sua chiacchierata con una ragazza.

Zayn si ricompone, ma quando alza gli occhi sente il cuore traballare, perché incontra uno sguardo che pensava di aver sopito lontano, nel retro dei ricordi, e del cuore, “Harry…” mormora, e il ragazzo lo guarda con la stessa confusione, quasi fosse il riflesso in uno specchio di se stesso.

Improvvisamente il ricordo della lettera lasciata nascosta nella sua libreria e Zayn si chiede se l’avesse mai trovata. Probabilmente lo avrebbe cercato se così fosse, o forse l’ha semplicemente ignorato e se la seconda ipotesi è quella giusta gli è infinitamente grato.

D’istinto ruota il capo in direzione del tavolino con Liam e Louis, ma li vede ridere e scherzare, quindi si volta di nuovo a guardare Harry, schiarendosi la voce, “è passato tanto tempo…” commenta un po’ imbarazzato, ma guardando il suo viso, i suoi capelli più lunghi di come li ricordava. Nota come i suoi occhi non lo guardano più come era abituato a vedere. Sembra più razionale, distante. Ammette che forse un po’ gli fa male, vedere quell’espressione tranquilla sul suo viso,

Scuote il capo e cerca di sorridere “come stai?” chiede e l’altro si stringe nelle spalle, sospira,

“Niente di nuovo, ah… sai non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermi lasciato l’auto…”

Zayn ci pensa un attimo, poi annuisce, “sì, io… non era la mia vita quella…” spiega.

“Sì, lo so... sembri felice, sono contento…”

A quelle parole Zayn non risponde, se le ripete nella testa, e non sa se è contento o meno di sentirglielo dire. Fa per schiudere le labbra e rispondere, ma sente il proprio nome venir chiamato e quando si volta vede Louis andargli incontro.

Zayn alterna lo sguardo tra Louis e Harry, storce le labbra, “non credo… di avervi mai presentato davvero, mi dispiace… Louis, ti ricordi di Harry?”

Louis guarda il ragazzo, allungando una mano “certo, lo ricordo…”

Zayn li guarda mentre si stringono la mano e improvvisamente schiude le labbra, accigliandosi “voi due… vi conoscete già?” in realtà non vuole essere una domanda, ma una affermazione. Perché ha visto qualcosa nei loro occhi, mentre si guardavano, qualcosa che Zayn conosce bene.

Louis balbetta qualcosa, ma è Harry ad intervenire, “ci siamo incontrati, qualche settimana fa, ad una festa… mi ricordavo di lui, quindi sono andato a parlargli”

Zayn lo ascolta in silenzio e si volta a guardare Louis, “perché non me lo hai detto?!” esclama e l’altro si stringe nelle spalle,

“Non lo so, pensavo… che ne so voi due avete avuto una cosa strana, pensavo di creare disagio…”

A quelle parole Zayn sorride, alterna lo sguardo tra i due e poi scoppia a ridere, “okay, okay! Ho capito, credo me ne andrò adesso, vi lascerò… alle vostre cose uh?” e detto questo sventola le mani in aria. Si volta senza aspettare una risposta e si dimentica persino di dover andare in bagno, corre invece verso Liam, che si è spostato al bancone e si aggrappa al suo braccio, un sorriso ampio sulle labbra,

“Ho uno scoop” dice, gli occhi eccitati,

“Spara, sono pronto” dice l’altro, guardandolo divertito.

Zayn si volta, con una mano indica tra la folla, verso Louis e Harry, che parlano. Liam ci mette qualche istante a mettere a fuoco, ma quando li inquadra, Zayn vede chiaramente la sua espressione cambiare. Ritorna ad incrociare il suo sguardo, poi borbotta “non mi piace Styles…”

Zayn rotea gli occhi, gli dà un buffetto sulla spalla “è un bravo ragazzo, Liam, dovresti conoscerlo meglio… ti piacerebbe…”

“Ci ha provato con te, come fa a piacermi?”

Zayn abbozza un sorriso, si allunga a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, “ma io ho scelto te… e lui… sembra aver scelto un altro… quindi?”

Liam assottiglia lo sguardo, poi sospira “farò questo sforzo, devo proteggere Louis dai delinquenti…” borbotta.

Zayn ride a quelle parole e lo sospinge “prendo un’altra birra, vai da loro… fai il simpatico”, glielo urla dietro mentre lo vede farsi spazio tra le persone.

Lo guarda mentre irrompe tra i due, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. Questa cosa lo fa sorridere, perché Liam è tremendamente protettivo, come una mamma, specialmente verso Louis, anche se tra tutti è il più grande e non ha davvero bisogno di protezioni.

Zayn guarda i tre chiacchierare, poi vede la mano di Liam allungarsi e stringere quella di Harry, che ora sorride.

Non sa cosa si stiano dicendo, non vuole saperlo, ma a guardarlo così, da lontano, in disparte, è come vedere la propria vita a ritroso. Sorride a se stesso e rimane per un po’ così, senza disturbare quel quadretto. Li vede ridere, vede Liam cambiare postura, diventare il solito scemo che ama, vede Harry passarsi una mano fra i capelli, e vede Louis, più basso, alternare lo sguardo tra gli altri due che si parlano.

Sospira, e quando si volta vede Niall farsi vicino, “tutto bene Z?” gli chiede e lui annuisce, con un gesto del capo indica i tre tra la folla,

“Guarda quei tre,” dice “non c’è cosa più bella” mormora. E non è semplicemente perché sono le tre persone che hanno segnato la sua vita, ma è perché loro sono stati e sono ciò che la rende tale. La _sua_ vita, che non ha mai amato più di adesso. Tutti i pianti, i litigi, qualsiasi cosa che ha fatto e ha detto, tutto ha portato a questo unico momento, eccolo lì, il nuovo universo che si espande, proprio davanti a suoi occhi, il suo punto infinitamente piccolo, il suo _big bang_.  


End file.
